The Darcy's Pemberley Family Reunion
by SandraLeighAuthor
Summary: Sparks fly when newly married Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam Darcy plan a Darcy family reunion. But will Elizabeth & Fitzwilliam's marriage survive a plot to end their love forever? And what about Elizabeth's secret?
1. Chapter 1

Jane was worn out. As she settled back in the carriage for the long journey back to Pemberley and then on to Derbyshire, she wondered how this nightmare could possibly have begun. The family was happy; Lydia was now legally married and had two children. Elizabeth had wed Fitzwilliam Darcy, gone on an extended honeymoon, and had seemed to be deliriously happy, and she, herself, was most contented after more than a year of marriage to Charles Bingley. How did it all start? She closed her eyes and tried to remember what had changed their world so drastically. _Ah yes, it was that wonderful day when Charles and I went to Pemberley for a short visit…_

Mr. Bingley was aware for some time that his gentle wife was becoming anxious to see her closest and dearest sister and friend. When retiring for the night he held her tenderly and whispered in her ear. "There will be a carriage waiting for us in the morning. We will be going to Pemberley for a week or more so that you might spend some time with Elizabeth. Everything is arranged."

"My thoughtful husband! How did you know I was so longing to spend some time with Lizzie? Will you be staying with us? Is it acceptable to Mr. Darcy? After all, they have not been married long!"

Chuckling at his wife's excitement he drew her closer to him. "My dear, Fitzwilliam will be joining me in the negotiations for our new estate in Derbyshire. When everything is completed, we will then return to Pemberley and share a few days together before we travel back to Netherfield Park to finish packing up our belongings for the move. If all goes well, we should be in our new home by Christmas! Sleep now, sweet Jane. Your trunk has already been packed by the servants and we leave soon after sunrise."

When Elizabeth married Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy and moved into his magnificent estate, Pemberley, her older sister missed her terribly. Jane's husband, Charles Bingley, was in the process of purchasing property less than thirty miles from Pemberley, but they were still living on a leased estate, Netherfield Park, nearer to the home the five Bennet sisters had grown up in. They were able to ride back and forth from Longbourn to Netherfield…had even walked it once or twice… but Pemberley was far too distant for them to see each other easily.

The long journey actually went by quickly, with both Charles and Jane filling in the hours by excitedly making plans for the big move. "Your sisters must be overcome with joy over finally leaving the house at Netherfield," she mentioned, as they inspected the countryside hoping for a glimpse of Pemberley. "They always believed it was beneath their status in society to live there."

"I decided to allow you to tell them when we return home. They were positively ill mannered about us going to Pemberley without them, so let them live with their discontent for a while!"

"How fortunate I am to have such a clever and just husband. I love you dearly!" At precisely that moment, the carriage followed a bend in the lane and Pemberley came into view. "Will our home be as lovely as this?"

"Not quite as magnificent, Mrs. Bingley, but I dare say it will be beautiful when you have finished decorating it and planning the formal gardens! I am sorry to say that my wealth does not begin to match that of my friend."

"It does not matter a wit to me. I would have happily remained at Netherfield forever, as long as you were there – though I must admit it will be a relief to not have Mother constantly meddling in our affairs. Oh look! Lizzie is waiting outside for us!"

It was cold and blustery on that autumn evening, but there stood Elizabeth, wrapped only in a wool shawl, jumping up and down in her excitement; not at all displaying the demeanor of a wealthy young matron. Forgetting herself as well, Jane threw open the carriage door and leapt into the arms of her sister. Exiting the carriage with more aplomb, Mr. Bingley was greeted warmly by Mr. Darcy.

"A cup of hot mead is waiting for you in the drawing room." Bowing to Jane, he said "I believe my wife has arranged for hot tea or hot chocolate for the ladies. Come inside before you get a chill." He turned to the servants with instructions to care for the horses, and to bring the luggage inside.

The sisters begged their leave and raced upstairs to unpack, gossip, and have a cup of tea while they caught up on the family news. What they wanted most was to compare notes regarding their recent marriages; both wanting to know the other was divinely happy and assist each other with any problems that might have arisen. Jane was by far the most generous and kindly of all the sisters and could rarely find a harsh word to say about any of their acquaintances. She without fail understood, defended, and forgave all who attempted to harm them and Elizabeth often felt undeserving of the respect and support given her by this most precious relative. Still, she knew without question that if someone genuinely attempted to do her damage, Jane would come to her defense in whatever manner was necessary.

"Jane, darling, you have been wed for months longer than I. Do tell me what experiences you have had; both the good and the bad," she requested as she began hanging her sister's gowns in the armoire.

"There have been no surprises, Lizzie. Charles is gentle, careful, and undemanding about everything personal between us. He is understanding and considerate when I am overly tired and never demands more than I feel able to give. However, he does expect me to take charge of the house and the staff in a formal manner, and he sometimes forgets that we came from far more humble beginnings than he. He wants the house and the servants to be perfect at all times and has chastised me when I am too easy on them or make excuses for their failings. Fortunately, he does treat them fairly and speaks always with respect when correcting them, preferring to teach rather than to lecture or punish.

"Do you speak to him by calling him by Mr. Bingley as our parents do? Does he refer to you only as Mrs. Bingley? And how does Caroline Bingley treat you now? I sincerely hope she has learned to show at least a modicum of respect for you!"

"Charles would not allow his sister to do otherwise! She has tethered her hostility as far as I can see. We rarely have a problem, though she does believe that I have usurped her position in the household. I depend on her as much as I can without her brother noticing it. It soothes her ruffled feathers, eases the pressure on me, and makes my husband feel that all is well.

"When we are alone, I am likely to call him Charles, my dear husband, and even my love. However, in public he does prefer to honor propriety." Blushing, she whispered, "In intimate moments he uses terms of endearment that are most charming. Best of all, he has not lost his love of games, laughter, and dancing, which I also enjoy when he takes himself away from business and hunting. He has begun to talk of having a large family to fill the new estate we will soon be living at."

"And when will that be? I cannot express how overjoyed I am that you are purchasing in Derbyshire. It is less than thirty miles from here! We will see each other often!"

"Charles just advised me that he expects to be fully moved by Christmas! But wait a minute. You have not told me what your marriage to Mr. Darcy has been like. He has always seemed so pompous, arrogant…serious. The family often wondered what it was about him that you fell in love with. I am aware that he rescued our baby sister, and that he helps to keep her and her worthless husband comfortable in a manner they have not earned and do not deserve."

"Jane, you have truly shocked me with your statement. It is rare for you to say something so harsh and unforgiving about another soul! The fact is that, for whatever reason, Lydia is still in love, or pretends to be in love with Mr. Wickham; at least content to remain married to him. And she does have the babies to consider.

"Let us change from this unpleasant subject and talk about my dear Fitzy!"

"Fitzy! You do not dare! Perhaps only behind his back – what if he discovers you speak of him thusly?

"Laughing gaily, Lizzie hugged her sister and explained. "Mr. Darcy is no longer that arrogant, judgmental person we met at the ball, Jane. He is still quite formal in public, as your husband is, in his business dealings, and at large parties; especially if Lady Catherine, his hoity – toity titled aunt, is in attendance. But at home he is far more relaxed, personable, and informal and his servants truly adore him. We love each other passionately and frequently and have a number of pet names for each other that would be embarrassing if discovered by others! The servants were quite shocked at first but have gotten used to us chasing each other around the estate, and they seem to welcome the laughter and love that permeate the very air we breathe. When we play competitive games, like cards and chess I often win and then we argue about it, but it always ends up with laughter, hugs, and turning in early that night!"

A discreet knock on the door called them to dinner. Glancing around the suite, which had two bedrooms, a sitting room, and a bathing area; and noting that all was in order, the girls skipped downstairs, holding hands and giggling, to be joined by their husbands and escorted to the informal dining room. A rich broth was served before the meats were brought to table. An unusually fat haunch of venison had been roasted to perfection, which was then followed by a course of well – seasoned partridge. Custards and dishes of steamed and roasted vegetables completed the meal.

Charles Bingley raised his glass to Mr. Darcy, exclaiming, "I can see that you still have French chefs. Is it two or three now? How do you ever remain so thin when food like this is part of your daily fare? Perhaps you would like to gift one of them to my new estate in order to allow us to spoil you in the same manner when you visit us at Derbyshire."

When the laughter subsided, Elizabeth introduced a plan she and her sister had been considering. "My dear husband, Jane and I have been discussing the forthcoming holidays. As their new home will not be completely settled by then, we wondered if it would be possible to invite the family to Pemberley for an extended visit." This elicited alarmed looks from both of the gentlemen.

"How extensive," questioned Darcy.

"The whole family?" There was a definite quiver in Mr. Bingley's voice.

Elizabeth quickly stepped in, suggesting that they repair to the parlour where the ladies might sip a glass of sherry, put their feet on the low upholstered foot stools that had been placed around to avoid the draft, and busy their hands with some needlepoint. The men could have a cigar with their cognac or play chess while they discussed the problems and advantages of having such a large gathering for Christmas.

Comfortably seated with their drinks in hand, they began to list the pros and cons of such a grouping. The Christmas holidays were a time when family got together if they were within traveling distance to catch up on the happenings of the previous year. If they were unable to attend, long letters were sent by messenger to keep them posted on family news. Gifts of money and food were given to the poor, household servants were given coins, and children received small token treats. Mostly traditional foods and baked goods were used to celebrate, and the songs were rarely religious in nature. They all quickly agreed that the best place to have the family reunion was at Pemberley, which was the largest of the family estates, had the most adequate staff, enough bedrooms for the entire family, and the most time to dedicate to working out the details. Jane offered to do whatever she could to assist them in the planning, but Charles reminded her that they would be at Netherfield Park until just before Christmas, packing, and then moving and unpacking through the end of the year. It was simply too far away for Jane to go back and forth, and she would be needed at home to oversee the servants.

The girls knew that their sister Mary would gladly come to their aid, but she would never be able to do so without including their mother. Of course, Mrs. Bennet would love being asked to participate, but she was prone to dramatics and would add more confusion than any real help. And if she came early, Kitty, the youngest sister that still lived at home would also come with her and create a whole new set of problems for everyone!

"Do we even know where everyone in the family is these days and whether they have made plans of their own?" interrupted Darcy. "Ladies, bring us up to date on the gossip surrounding the family. You need to know where to reach them in order to deliver invitation to them. We haven't that much time; if we are committing to this we must act with haste. And my darling Elizabeth, please – I beg of you – do not invite them for more than two weeks at most!" He stared beseechingly into his wife's eyes while she coquettishly fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"I assure you, my darling, that upon the departure of our last guests you will be well rewarded." Both Charles and Jane gasped at her audacious statement, and Jane blushed quite hotly as she remembered her sister's description of how the Darcys had shocked the servants with their blatant behavior.

"Mrs. Darcy, it behooves you to behave with more decorum when we have guests. My dear friends, please accept our most humble apologies!" Rising, he crossed the room to lift his wife out of her chair. Staring sternly into her eyes he kissed the tip of her nose and winked. Might we all agree that when it is just the four of us we can speak informally and use first names only?" Changing the subject, he reminded the others that they must be exhausted after their long carriage ride. "Charles, we will want to leave quite early in the morning. If you girls wish to share breakfast with us, you will have to rise early as well. We should be returning within three or four days."

Having noticed that her sister was nodding in response to the suggestion, Elizabeth announced, "I will notify the kitchen to prepare both a breakfast and some sandwiches and fruit for you to share on the road. Will you be taking the carriage or riding horses?"

"I believe we will travel on horseback. If you wish to take a carriage ride while we are gone, please use the Darcy carriage and horses. The Bingley horses deserve a rest before they make the trip back to Netherfield Park." Smiling at their guests, he said, "Ring for the servants if you have needs during the night. Rest well and we will see you at breakfast."

While Mr. Darcy discussed the timeline with his stableman, Elizabeth planned the breakfast with the kitchen staff. Then, wrapping their arms around each other tightly they slowly made their way up to their own suite of rooms; well satisfied by the events of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

As Elizabeth and Jane walked sleepily into the dining room for breakfast, they were delighted to see that Georgiana was seated at the table talking to Charles and Fitzwilliam. "I have just been advised that in the privacy of our home we may speak informally using first names. This pleases me immensely, but you have just interrupted an argument between myself and my dear brother. I feel that his name is more cumbersome than Mr. Darcy would be; therefore, I wish to call him Fitz or William or Will or even just plain Darcy. May we have a vote on this?" she asked, smiling sweetly at her brother while he glared back in return.

"You will not call me Fitz!"

Elizabeth quite agreed since that was her pet name for him. She asked lovingly, "Do you prefer William or Will? Darcy is also a fair choice. Why not use any of the three at your discretion? You do understand, Georgiana, that this is only when the five of us are together…"

Charles immediately picked William as his choice, because he was far more naturally formal than the others, but he was outvoted by the ladies. It turned out that they agreed to use any of those nicknames – with the exception, of course, of Fitz.

With that out of the way, Jane asked Georgiana where she had been. The Bennet sisters all dearly loved Darcy's sister, and she would have been sad to have missed seeing her on this visit. The girl was the most accomplished pianist she had ever met, and she had been eagerly looking forward to evenings of fine classical music. Mary, their middle sister, also played the piano but could not match her skill, though her piano skills were far better than her voice. Unfortunately, Mary took every opportunity to sing at parties.

"I was asked to a large birthday party at the house of a friend from my school days and was invited to stay the night. It seems I am very popular at those affairs, though we certainly are aware it is because I provide the entertainment! I promise I will not leave again until you return to your home. Imagine the mischief we three can get into while Willy and Charles are away!"

"Georgiana! Darcy scowled at her fiercely. Further recourse was halted as fresh biscuits, gravy, eggs, and slabs of ham were brought to the table. After each was served the bowls were covered and placed on the sideboard for those who might desire seconds. Charles groaned and complained, "William, I will not be able to sit a horse if I eat all this food!" Elizabeth smiled and told him the servants had been instructed to make ham sandwiches from the leftovers for them to share on the road. As an added treat, freshly picked apples would be included; to be shared by the men and their steeds.

Jane directed, "Lizzie, please tell us what you know about the whereabouts of our family. Any of you who knows more, please add your account. Gentlemen, if you hear any news about the family in your travels, please take note and update us upon your return."

Elizabeth complied eagerly. "As you know, Mother, Father, Mary, and Kitty are still at Longbourn. Our aunt and uncle – Edward is Mrs. Bennet's brother – she explained for the benefit of Georgiana, still live in Meryton, but we will have to find out if they plan to go to London and spend the holidays in their apartment there. One never knows where the Wickhams are," she said resignedly. Her sister Lydia, the youngest of the Bennet family had run off with a worthless scoundrel. Mr. Darcy found them, forced them to marry, and now was continually put upon to keep them happy. Wickham was a militiaman and moved often. "Darling, do you know where they reside now? If not, please make an attempt to find out. I will ask Mother, as well.

"Charles, will your sisters want to attend this family gathering?" His older sister, the widowed Mrs. Louisa Hurst, lived with them on the Bingley estate, as did the younger, Miss Caroline Bingley. While Mrs. Hurst was a lovely woman who had become a good friend to the Bennets, Miss Caroline was unwilling to do so. She was very arrogant and self-important, and believed that Charles had married far beneath his station in life. However, she seemed to be dealing with it, if not enthusiastically, at least tolerantly; not wishing to find herself unwelcome in her brother's home.

"I am certain that Miss Bingley will attend – if for no other reason than to gather gossip to relay at her afternoon teas. However, Mrs. Hurst may possibly have plans to spend the holidays with her husband's family. I will let you know." Charles shook his head ruefully.

Lizzie asked, "Darling, will your aunt grace us with her attendance?" Elizabeth was referring to Lady Catherine de Bourghe, the titled aristocrat who was arrogant, wealthier than all of them, and who lived to control those around her. She had done her best, using threats and all kinds of trickery to try and destroy the relationship between Darcy and Elizabeth. It seemed that she had wanted him to marry a distant niece of hers who was not beneath his class.

"If she is not invited to court I am quite certain she will attend. She is aware that I would curtail all relations with her should she try to intervene with my marriage. And that brings to mind your cousin, William Collins. Shall he be invited?" Darcy sipped his coffee and reached for another biscuit.

It was Elizabeth's turn to sigh dismally. This distant cousin had come to Longbourn to marry one of the Bennet girls. He had chosen Elizabeth, and she had flatly refused to the chagrin of her mother. Because women could not inherit estates at that time, he was the nearest male relative and would inherit the property the Bennets had always lived on. Revengeful, Mr. Collins had married Elizabeth's closest friend, Charlotte Lucas. They now lived in the Hunsford parsonage in Rosings Park, on the estate of Lady Catherine de Bourgh.

"It would sadden me to not have Charlotte here for the holidays, so it behooves me to invite them and their children. It will also help for Lydia's children to have others to play with while they are here."

The conversation abruptly ended when the butler offered to refill their cups. "Charles, we have tarried too long. We must be on our way if we wish to get back in time to have a few days of relaxation before the move and this family gathering. Godfrey, have the stablemen readied the horses?"

"Yes Sir. Your food is packed in the saddlebags. Have a safe journey."

"Come, my love, let us all walk out together," he said, putting his arm around Elizabeth and encouraging the Bingleys and Georgiana to join them. "What a beautiful day for this ride! Hugging her closely, he whispered," so Lizzie, will I be rewarded upon my return from this journey, or do I have to wait until the holidays are over?" He planted a heated kiss on her lips and leapt onto his horse, noting that Charles was already astride and patiently waiting to depart.

Off they galloped, while the girls waved and shared a hug. Grinning, Georgiana said "Now let's get started on those holiday plans," racing them into the parlour.


	3. Chapter 3

The girls settled down with paper, ink, and quills to discuss the invitations. Jane was thoughtfully twirling her quill, looking almost as though she were in a trance. When Lizzie poked her, she started, grinning ruefully at the others. Georgiana looked somewhat confused, but Lizzie understood immediately what her sister was thinking. "We should invite Mother, Mary, and Kitty to arrive at the same time the Gardiners come. Not only does it seem sensible, since they are all coming from the same area, but also because Mrs. Gardiner will keep Mother busy, while Mr. Gardiner will try to occupy Kitty. That will leave Mary free to assist with all the details. You are brilliant! With you helping to organize this affair I am confident we will all survive it in good spirits."

"Lizzie, can you not depend on your dear friend Charlotte to help with things? queried Georgiana. "She is a very sweet lady and a loyal advocate of yours."

"Yes, but unfortunately her husband is a true pain to deal with. He will follow us around, asking question after question, and finding fault with everything we say and do. Cousin or not, there is no love lost between us."

Jane pointed out that he would stop bothering them as soon as Lady Catherine arrived. Then he would be lapping at her heels and enthusiastically doing her bidding. "Oh dear. I must discuss with Charles whether I might come sooner to help ready everything for the holiday. It will mean he will have to bring his sisters. Still, it would give him a few more days to organize and prepare for the move."

"I wonder if Fitz will allow me to have Lady Catherine arrive last of all," Lizzie wondered aloud. "After all, what better way is there for her to make a truly grand entrance? I dare say she would prefer it that way!"

Georgiana had been busily scribbling on her paper. She pointed out that they would need bedrooms for the Gardiners, Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, Mary and Kitty to share, Jane's sisters-in-law to share, Mr. and Mrs. Collins, and one for Jane and Charles. That is six so far. "Lizzie, will that work out, or do any of them have to have separate accommodations?"

"Perhaps we will have to separate Luisa and Miss Caroline. I know they are sisters, and Luisa will not be a problem, but Miss Snooty may expect a room of her own that is at least as elegant as that of Lady Catherine. We had better have extra bedrooms ready in case they are needed, but unfortunately, that is something we will find out only after their personalities start clashing. Let us stop for now and share a picnic lunch out in the garden. There is no wind today and the weather is quite mild in the sunlight. Then we shall take a nap so that we can stay up sinfully late tonight. After all, there is no reason not to sleep in on the morrow!"

The trees were quickly beginning to turn to their autumn tones and the apples in the orchard were now red and boldly beckoning to them as they nestled among the green and gold leaves. They had taken a leisurely stroll through the formal gardens, admiring the last of the summer roses and pointing out the fall chrysanthemums before settling down in the orchard. Jane was lying on the lawn and examining the puffy clouds as they slowly drifted by in the unusually clear blue sky. She could do little else, having eaten her fill of the delightful repast that had been packed by the servants for their outdoor pleasure.

It was so peaceful and quiet here after all the commotion going on at Netherfield. Because of the preparations for the move, Miss Bingley was constantly heard bickering with the staff while Luisa Hurst attempted to calm her sister down and ease the tension. The house was in total chaos, which also shortened the temper of her normally patient husband. Her reverie was interrupted by Georgiana, who was anxious to move on to other activities.

"Get up you lazybones," she insisted as she tugged on Elizabeth's arm. I brought a basket so we could pick some of those beautiful apples to bring to the cook. She promised to make a cobbler with coddled cream for dessert tonight. "Jane, you must also come! I promise if you help gather the apples I will play for you after supper." Successful at rounding them up and filling the basket with apples, they headed inside to continue discussing the rest of the invitees for the extended holidays.

Jane seemed to be preoccupied with thoughts that were causing her some discomfort. "What is troubling you, my darling sister?" questioned Elizabeth as she moved closer to her on the settee.

"Mother hinted that Kitty is seeing someone that apparently holds her interest. All we know about him is that he is a clergyman whose parsonage is not far from Pemberley."

Startled, Lizzie sat up and asked, "What is his name? Why have I not been told of this?"

"I live closer to Mother, darling. Mind you, Kitty is not bragging about him to me, so it may well be that Mother is jumping to conclusions as usual. If it was a serious problem, I assure you that you would have been made privy to all the gory details!"

"Learn more about him and send me the information, and I will ask Fitz to find out the details. If it is true, perhaps we will need to invite this mystery man to our festivities! Georgiana, make a note to talk to your brother about this, will you please?"

"Yes Ma'am. We need to discuss our favorite families now…Lydia and George Wickham and their children and William and Charlotte Collins and theirs. Also Mr. And Mrs. Phillips (sister and brother-in-law of Mrs. Bennet). She is vulgar, crude, and rude. They have no children. He is a lawyer. I know of them but have never made their acquaintance. Are they really that disgraceful, Lizzie?"

"In a word, yes." Elizabeth shuddered. "Even Mother finds this sister overbearing and a public embarrassment. I wonder if you should ask Mother if she prefers to leave her uninvited, Jane."

"Why me?"

Smiling mischievously, Lizzie fed back the very words Jane had used to her moments ago. "You live closer to her, Darling," she managed to say just as an accurately thrown pillow made contact with her face. "We will need to find out if Lydia is going to bring her nanny to watch the children. If she does, they will need two rooms. Surely we can assume that George Wickham will accompany his wife and children! The same will hold true for Charlotte. We must remember to include that question when we invite them. Dare we put all the youngsters in the nursery and have the two nannies share a room? They are of similar ages and still babies. Lydia's son is barely two years old, and her daughter is but four months of age. Charlotte's Agatha is two and her son was just born weeks ago. I wonder if she will be unwilling to bring him here if the weather is inclement!"

"Jane turned thoughtfully toward Elizabeth, " Surely they will want their own nannies to care for them. Dearest sister, I give you one more thing to ponder on. If we are inviting your friend Charlotte and her husband, should we not also be including Mr. and Mrs. Lucas? They have but one daughter, and if she is attending our holiday, will they not be left alone for Christmas and to welcome in the New Year?"

Turning to Georgiana, Lizzie asked, "Have you been keeping count? How many guests are we up to now?

"Twenty-four without the clergyman, the two nannies, and the Phillips. Twenty-nine if all accept. You will be very busy rewarding my brother, I dare say!" All three girls giggled at the thought.

"And you thought my husband's voice quivered before, Lizzie!" Shaking her head, Jane said the men would have to spend most of their time hunting just to feed that crowd for a week or more. "And we had better come up with a long list of activities to keep all those women entertained and not biting each other's backs!"

Georgiana believe they would be required to ready at least fourteen bedrooms, though Jane believed that their mother will bring her housemaid along. Taking the hands of her sister and sister-in-law, Elizabeth swept them along to the stairs, reminding them that they had done enough work for this day. She suggested that it is time for a soak and a nap. They agreed to meet in the dining room for supper – well refreshed and ready to party!"

Elizabeth had thoroughly enjoyed her luxuriously scented bath but was not able to fall asleep when she settled under the quilts. Her mind was cluttered with details, possible problems, and what ifs – yet that was not what troubled her the most. Her life with Fitzwilliam Darcy had been even more than she had hoped for…absolutely perfect! No matter what annoying situation occurred, her husband always remained in control, though in a far more relaxed manner than either of them had thought possible. His role as lord of the manor was exemplary, he was a thoughtful and passionate lover, and he had honed his sense of humor to near perfection. He no longer automatically distrusted every person he met, but on the other hand, from the day they had returned from their honeymoon they had remained safely ensconced in their own private world.

With this huge extended gala they were planning they soon would have to contend with the realities of both their families. The Phillips would be difficult but were no threat to the Darcys' marriage. Lydia, the youngest of the sisters, had always been spoiled and selfish, but her whining demands were always handled firmly by Darcy and had as yet been no threat to their life together. George Wickham wisely let his wife handle requests for money and introductions, as he was aware of the disdain his brother and sister-in-law held for him. And Lydia would just have to deal with his indifference and flirtatious manner by herself.

Mr. Collins would not be difficult to ignore once Lady Catherine arrived. He would then be too busy fawning over her, and in his spare time he would be correcting Charlotte and their children or criticizing Elizabeth's parents. Now that they no longer worried about being dependent on him, Mrs. Bennet would curtail that behavior quickly. "And how she will enjoy putting the Phillips in their place!" Lizzie said out loud. Sighing, she finally allowed herself to think about the biggest threat to their gathering.

Both Lady Catherine and Miss Caroline had actively tried to keep Darcy from falling in love with Elizabeth. And when even threats of disinheriting him, and hostilely attacking Elizabeth behind his back did not work, they still did everything they could to create trouble between the young couple.

Only after they were married and he had warned his aunt to discontinue her mischief or she would no longer be welcome at Pemberley did it stop. Mr. Bingley basically handled his sister Caroline the same way; reminding her that if she caused trouble, she would no longer be allowed to live on his estate. But Elizabeth was not foolish enough to assume that they would accept the ultimatums. Overtly they were behaving well, but one could only guess what they were plotting in private! Sighing, Lizzie rolled over in bed, hugged Fitz's pillow and fell into an exhausted sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Lizzie woke up to the sound of Georgiana playing the Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. She rushed to pull on her gown and slippers; well aware that Jane was already dressed and in the music room…totally enraptured by that haunting piece and Georgiana's incredible skill. She burst into the room with apologies for sleeping so long. "You both must be starving! I smell something delicious – which of you ordered our dinner? Did you pick something extra scrumptiously delicious?"

"Georgiana was going to, but it turned out that your precious husband had already instructed them to prepare one of your favorite meals before he departed this morning. We are having leg of lamb with mint jelly, and an array of roasted root vegetables that will include potatoes, parsnips, beets, turnips, and carrots."

"It was the delicious smell of the apple cobbler that woke me up. Please, Jane, may I continue our concert after we have gorged ourselves on that magnificent repast?" Georgiana pushed the embroidery cushioned bench back from the piano and headed for the dining room. The others followed and there was almost no conversation during the next hour.

"I cannot possibly consume another bite, "announced Lizzie while the others nodded in agreement. "Shall we move on to the drawing room for a glass of wine and some conversation? I will gladly read if there is a book you have interest in. Perhaps charades would be more to your liking?"

Jane moaned. "That would take far too much energy. I am totally sated, dear sister. Are you not? Frankly, I am anxious to hear the details of your rather lengthy honeymoon. I assume you have heard about it already, Georgiana?"

"I have not! Nor have I heard the details of yours which took place months earlier! I am not expecting you to tell me all of the intimate details of your nights alone together, so stop looking so pale, Jane. Tell me what you did for entertainment, who you met, and any gossip that occurred while you were there! Elizabeth poured some wine and agreed that Jane should start, since she was married in winter…months before the Darcys were wed.

"Because we were married during the Season in London, we were able to attend a number of the parties that celebrate the opening of Parliament. The dinners were ever so formal, with endless courses of the richest and most varied of meats, vegetables, and side dishes. The conversation was boastful, highly exaggerated, and incredibly boring; every guest trying to outdo each of the others."

"Surely Charles did not behave in such an insufferable manner," said Lizzie.

"Of course not! I could not have borne a second dinner if he had not been whispering inappropriate comments in my ear all evening. But the dancing after dinner made it all quite worthwhile. Charles is always an enthusiastic partner, and he can make the most solemn music seem like a Virginia Reel…it was what attracted me to him the very evening we met."

"Did you attend any other events while you were there?" Georgiana wanted to hear it all…her brother had promised her that she could join him and Elizabeth when next they went to London; she believed that he finally was considering her to be old enough to deport herself properly!

"When we attended dinner parties in private homes it was so much more to my liking! The meals were both smaller and far less opulent, but always sumptuous and beautifully displayed. After dinner, much as we do here, the men retired to the parlour to enjoy a cigar and a cognac while the ladies would settle themselves in the drawing room. Unless they had already planned for a reading or a musical recital at home, the discussion would turn to choosing what to do that evening. It might be to see a play, most often Shakespeare, a singer, a variety show, or to go to a dance. But because it was the holiday season, there were any number of Christmas parties and shows as well! We never did any shopping at all…we were too exhausted from all of our activities…" She was interrupted by the giggles coming from her listeners who were rolling their eyes as they looked at each other. "OK, smartie, it is now your turn to tell us everything about your honeymoon."

"Our honeymoon was not at all like that which you and Charles experienced, Jane. When Fitz learned of my love for formal gardens he arranged for a tour of some of the best. We visited the Kew Gardens in London, as well as Fountains Abbey and Studley Royal Estate, which was completely overrun with sightseers while we were there. Almost every day we went on horseback to explore and absorb the beauty of the countryside on the outskirts of London. My darling husband arranged for a hamper of food to carry with us and we would pick a quiet hidden spot to spend the afternoon in. He never failed to find a perfect hideaway where we could learn each other's secrets in total privacy. He would spread a large blanket and pour champagne for us to toast with. Fresh strawberries are so delicious and really add to the taste of champagne; were you aware of that?" Sighing, she blushed as she lost herself in the memories of those romantic days that they had shared with absolutely nobody – just the two of them glorying in the joy of being alone together and learning the most intimate details about each other.

"Surely you did something else as well! We want to hear everything…within reason, that is," complained Georgiana. "You must have been invited out by dozens of friends and business associates. Why won't you share it with us?"

_They would never understand_, thought Elizabeth. The weeks that they had been away were all spent creating new memories that only they would share. Fitz had not allowed any business or gossip to interfere with their exploration of each other and everything around them. Her husband had learned even before the wedding that he was viewing life differently – with open-minded wonder at why he had never seen it this way before Elizabeth invaded his world. She had been more than willing to help him with his newfound optimism and willingness to test himself in waters he had previously found uncomfortable at best.

"We did have dinner at Mr. and Mrs. Gardiners flat in London one evening. They had just arrived when we were preparing to return home. They served a simple dinner and we decided to do nothing special afterward, as we were all quite tired. Uncle Edward was having a small problem with some aspect of his merchant business, and Fitz helped him figure out what had to be done. Aunt Madeleine offered me advice on how to fit in properly at Pemberley without causing any resentment with the staff. I appreciated her concern, though it was completely unnecessary. The servants and I get along extremely well; they appreciate the way Mr. Darcy has mellowed and that his countenance is no longer morose all the time! I did get a new gown and a bonnet at my darling's insistence, and I must admit that I enjoyed trying on clothes while he observed."

"I dare say my brother enjoyed it even more than you did!" was the caustic comment from Georgiana. Jane simply blushed, unable to imagine herself in various stages of undress under the leering eye of her husband.

"Dear Jane, you and Charles are married! You simply must let go of all those inhibitions and learn to be a free spirit when you alone with him. I know you have said that he prefers strict formality when you are with guests, but in the bedroom?"

"I believe it is time for us to have some of that apple cobbler with mountains of coddled cream," intervened Georgiana. Ringing for Godfrey, she asked, "Shall we start planning entertainment for that crowd?"

"Jane, I just had the most curious thought. Is it necessary to invite all these people for the same number of days? Obviously we would like it to be shared by all…or would we? Georgiana, please take notes. I do believe we will need input from our husbands regarding this aspect. Should family be included for New Year's Eve? Oh, I wish we could be totally selfish and invite only friends to share it with us!"

"Lizzie, do you need to be reminded that the festivities are for the sole purpose of socializing and catching up with family you have seen little of throughout the year? The balls, dinners, and parties are for the adults, and children have their own time together in the nursery. Christmas will start with church, and then with giving out food and coins to the poor, money to the household servants, and small tokens to the children.

Georgiana continued. "Family members that come before Christmas can help with decorating…all we need is some boughs from the trees outside to decorate the windows and the mantles, and we can bring in some ribbons, apples and oranges to add to the greens for color and fresh smells. How long guests stay will depend on how difficult travel is for them and the weather. You are worrying too much about this!"

"Having a party with just our closest friends certainly has appeal," admitted Jane. We could invite several of your friends as well, Georgiana! Have them stay overnight and send them all packing on New Year's Day. But I doubt that your husband would approve, Lizzie. And I know that Charles would find this unseemly."

Strolling thoughtfully around the room, Elizabeth stopped behind the settee Jane was reclining on and absentmindedly began to play with her hair, much as she had done when they were children trying to work out a problem. Jane smiled and pulled her down next to her, truly enjoying this nostalgic moment. "The Wickhams will not be able to stay here for very long. He is a militiaman, after all, and will have to get back to his post. The question is whether Lydia and the children will return with him or not. William and Charlotte will need to gather their children and get back to the parsonage as well. In fact, they may not be able to even attend until after he has completed the services on Christmas morning. It is possible that we should ask Mother's opinion in regard to whether the holiday should be shared with her sister and Mr. Phillips. She may well suggest that we drop them from the guest list completely!"

Georgiana took over the conversation. "We have done enough for now. Elizabeth, you should begin to compile that list of questions we need to ask your husband about. Jane, start making a list of the type of entertainment we will need to offer. Something for the toddlers to do, projects that will keep the ladies occupied while they sharpen their tongues comparing all the newest gossip, and evening entertainment for the adults…"

"And what assignments have you given to yourself, you spoiled brat?" asked Lizzie in an amused tone."

"That, my dear sister- in-law, is easy. I am going to provide you and Jane with the concert I have been promising you all day. We may as well turn in fairly early tonight, for I believe that we might be able to get into a bit of mischief tomorrow that we will all enjoy!"

Jane squealed in anticipation…the adventure Darcy's sister had hinted at earlier? "Tell us what you have planned for us or we will thrash you!"

Laughing delightedly as she headed for the piano, Georgiana looked affectionately at her new extended family. "While you two old matrons were taking your afternoon naps, I was arranging for a large breakfast, hampers of food to carry with us, and a long carriage ride to you know where!"

Breathlessly, Jane twirled around and then plopped herself into a rather regal wing-back chair. "We are going to Pemberley! I will finally be able to see the estate we are moving to! Are our husbands aware that we are coming? It is almost thirty miles…are we returning the same day?"

"Georgiana, is this a very good idea? Fitz will be delighted to see us – particularly if we bring fresh supplies of food. But how will Charles feel about us descending on them unannounced?"

"Perhaps we should go there, look it over and get some ideas for the formal gardens, orchards, and vegetable plot and then turn around and head back without their knowledge," suggested Jane. "We will get to see it and I will get a head start at planning. Charles will be mightily impressed! And if we get caught, they might invite us to stay the night!" That settled, Jane and Lizzie leaned back to enjoy the concert.


	5. Chapter 5

The girls were up bright and early, quickly packing satchels in case they stayed there overnight, and met in the dining room for one of their favorite breakfasts. Set up on the sideboard were covered bowls of sausages, back bacon, fried bread, and black pudding. Coffee and fried eggs were brought to the girls after they sat down.

Jane groaned as she studied the mound of food in front of her. "Lizzie, we cannot continue to eat in this outrageous manner!"

Laughing merrily, Elizabeth waved away her protests and dug in heartily, exclaiming, "Do not fret, Darling, we will add the leftovers to the hampers. The men will love them!" They were just sitting back to enjoy a second cup of coffee when one of the stable boys entered the room.

"Mrs. Darcy, the carriage is waiting in the portico for you. Your satchels, fresh water, wine, and the hampers are aboard, along with some warm rugs to keep you comfortable. Have a safe journey!" Thanking him the trio arose to perform their final ablutions and begin their adventure.

The weather was quite perfect for a late autumn trip. It was crisp and sunny, with a gentle breeze that rustled the few leaves that were still falling from the trees. It was still early when they started off and they expected it to take about four or five hours to get there, which would bring them to Derbyshire in early afternoon, providing they only took a short stop for food and to address their needs. Before they lunched, they talked excitedly about ideas for the Christmas gala, but by the time they stopped for a break they were both hungry and sleepy. Alighting from the carriage next to a brook that provided cold water for the horses and the travelers, they ate a casual meal of bread, cheese, and sausage; saving the more interesting dishes to share with Darcy and Charles if and when they saw them. They also saved the wine, water, and desserts – if they were sent home in disgrace, they would eat them on the return trip. After stretching, rinsing their hands and faces and climbing back in the carriage, they snuggled under the warm rugs and fell asleep; trusting the coachmen to get them to their destination safely.

Startled awake by the lack of bouncing and jostling in the carriage, Elizabeth stuck her head out the window and asked the coachman why they had stopped. He leaned toward her and told her to wake the others. They were about to enter the long winding private lane that led to the mansion at Derbyshire. Shaking the girls, she instructed him to take the road but not to approach the entrance to the portico itself. "We wish to see the grounds before we meet with anyone that is here," she explained. "Go around the perimeter and show us where the gardens or outer buildings are if there are any. I know that you were here a short time ago with Mr. Darcy, so you must know approximately what the borders are."

"Yes, Madam, indeed I do," he said as he started down the lane.

Late fall was not necessarily the best time to view the property for the first time. Grass was dying, trees were bare, and the afternoon sun was already beginning to wane. Jane was not very enthusiastic about it at all. The others moved quickly to reassure her and bolster her spirits. "Do you see how large this property is Janie? There is little that has been done with it, and it obviously has not been maintained to the level we have grown accustomed to. But that gives you an open slate and leaves you free to design something magnificent that will be admired by all who see it!" Georgiana hugged her; nudging Elizabeth to get her involved.

"Fitz warned me that the outside needed your artistic touch, Janie, but he also told me you would be thrilled with the inside of the mansion. Both the architecture and some of the furnishings and art work have been left behind, and will need only some sprucing up, upholstering, and painting to bring them back to their original magnificence! Within a year your estate will be on everyone who matter's 'must be invited to' list! When the holiday is over, I will help you as much as I can. It is going to be one of the best years of our lives!"

"Madam, I believe the gentlemen you have been avoiding are galloping toward us as we speak," warned Alfred.

"Those tears may come in handy right now, Jane. Tell Charles how much you missed him," suggested Georgiana. Jane almost burst out laughing at the suggestion. The men had only left Pemberley a day and a half earlier! She prayed that Darcy's sister would take the full blame for their journey…after all, she was young – not quite nineteen years of age – unmarried, and impetuous, she thought shaking her head and squaring her shoulders.

"Excuse me Ladies. Are you lost? Apparently, Alfred took a wrong turn and brought you here instead of back to Pemberley!" Darcy stared intently into Elizabeth's eyes as he wondered if she would dare to fabricate a tale to charm him out of his mood. "Charles, look what we have here! And you were just telling me that you were glad we had finished our business in such a timely matter so that we could surprise our wives by coming home early! Now what do you suggest we do about them?"

Winking at his friend, Charles stroked his chin and considered the situation. "It is a shame we have no food left over. If we did, we could have camped out here at Derbyshire and all headed home together in the morning. I am not sure the ladies would enjoy such a primitive adventure – no personal servants, no clean linens, not much comfort…"

"We did see some ducks and rabbits when we were wandering the grounds. Perhaps we could catch a few for our dinner. Breakfast might be a problem though…" offered Darcy.

Elizabeth jumped in excitedly to tell him that they had brought hampers of food, fresh water, and even wine with them in case they had met up with their husbands. Georgiana added that they also had included a large amount of breakfast food that they had not eaten that morning. Jane pointed out that this would be a wonderful tale to tell their children in the future! Looking hopefully at each other and then at the men, the women waited for their decision.

Darcy turned to the coachman and instructed, "Take the family to the mansion and help them get settled. Bring the hampers of food into the smaller dining room and start a fire in the fireplace. Also get a large cauldron of water on the fire to make a warm broth. If we have not returned by then, accompany the girls on a tour of the house. There are lanterns and candles on the mantle in that room, and enough firewood to last the night. Come, Mr. Bingley! We need to provide some meat for our supper!" Spurring their horses they headed for the woods, leaving the others staring after them in amazement.

The three girls were so excited they hardly knew what to do. As they approached the mansion, Jane found it almost impossible to believe that this huge estate really was her new home. Georgiana and Elizabeth knew how lucky they had been and how well it had turned out…Darcy had been such a good sport about it, and he and Charles genuinely seemed to be delighted with the opportunity to show off their hunting skills, have a good meal, and be able to share a warm bed with their wives.

They wandered around the great hall while the servants unloaded the carriage, placing the foodstuffs on the table in the small dining room, bringing in wood to start a fire, filling a cauldron with water and hanging it over the fire in the huge fireplace; following Mr. Darcy's instructions to the letter. In the meantime, the young adventurers found the candles and lanterns and began lighting and placing them where they did the most good. Following the servants and their belongings up the wide, beautifully ornate staircase to the bedchambers, carrying candles and a lantern to light the way, they discovered that the furniture in one suite and one smaller bedroom was quite acceptable for a night of camping out. Discussing who would sleep where, Lizzie felt that since the mansion belonged to the Bingleys, they should have the suite, but Jane, ever the practical one, pointed out that it was wiser for Lizzie and Darcy to have the suite, as there was a second, smaller bed in an alcove adjoining their room that Georgiana could sleep in. It was probably meant for a child, or perhaps a guest's valet, and would work out fine for Miss Darcy.

They were busily emptying their satchels in the appropriate chambers and filling the water pitchers in the dry sinks, when they heard a commotion downstairs. Mr. Darcy was barking orders at his servants and clumping around making sure the game was being handled correctly. Charles bounded up the stairs to find his wife and was delighted to see the progress the women had made. "We will not go hungry tonight," he boasted. We bagged two ducks and a pair of rabbits – we will have quite a banquet. Come downstairs and show us what you brought with you to complete the feast!"

Racing down straight into the arms of her dear Fitz, Elizabeth shared a passionate kiss with him and then broke away – anxious to show the servants how to make the meal even more festive. They had already cleaned the rabbits and skewered the ducks on a long sturdy stick to cook over the fire. She could hear the fat sizzling as it melted off the birds and dropped onto the burning logs. Jane instructed the men to cut the rabbits into pieces and drop them into the hot water. Emptying one of the hampers, she added carrots, celery, an onion, and a pouch of herbs to the pot, saving just enough to season the ducks with when they were nearly done. By then the others had joined them and were complaining that it would take hours before the stew and the ducks were ready to eat.

"Not a problem, my dear family! Georgiana, lay out the bread, sausage and cheese for us to nibble on while we wait for the main courses. Don't forget the bottles of wine, either!"

Georgiana stepped in to remind Jane that they still had a hamper full of the breakfast leftovers that they could share in the morning. And Darcy pointed out that there would be more than enough of the stew and duck to feed the five of them and their coachmen. "Mr. Bingley, are there any containers we can drink out of here?"

"Not only did they leave some goblets and wine glasses behind, but also seem to have overlooked some utensils and a set of dishes." He poured wine for the five of them and they toasted their good fortune, the new Bingley estate, and the warmth and aromas emanating from the fireplace. The girls wiped off the table, dishware, and utensils; placing candles on the table, and setting out finger food to keep everyone happy while they waited for the entrees. There was so much to talk about: the successful transfer of property, which renovations should be started immediately, the plans for Christmas…but instead they snuggled close together in front of the fire and drifted in and out of sleep until they were awakened for supper.

The meal was delicious, and, supplemented by the cheese and cold meats, the stew fed all seven of them well. Scones and sweet biscuits were passed around for dessert, and then they headed upstairs to explore the many bedchambers, bathing salons, and halls. All of them were exhausted from the excitement of the day, and therefore decided to explore the rest of the downstairs ballrooms, parlours, and so on in the morning when the lighting would make it easier to see the fine details. More contented than they had imagined to be possible, they separated and retired to their sleeping quarters with promises to meet in the dining room at dawn.

Elizabeth sat on the chaise at the foot of the bed to remove her shoes. Glancing up, she caught the glowing fire in Fitz's eyes as he knelt before her and gently said, "Please allow me…" Removing the slippers he massaged her feet, talking softly all the while. "Was it you who planned this delightful surprise or was it my sister?" He moved up to sit beside her and, while kissing her neck, removed her earrings and her necklace. Encouraged by her sharp intake of breath he turned her face to his and teased her lips with playful nips and feathery kisses. "Are you too tired, my darling?"

Reaching up to unbutton his shirt, she answered breathlessly, "I want nothing more than for us to be free of these clothes and wrapped in each other's arms."

Pulling her to her feet, he rapidly did her bidding, while she did the same for him. Sweeping her up in his arms he planted a deep kiss on her lips and laid her down in the bed, joining her, and pulling the down quilt over them . His last words were, "Thank you, Georgiana."

Despite their good intentions, they all slept later than they had planned, and awoke completely refreshed and amazingly hungry. Rushing to complete their toilette, dress, and carry all their belongings down that regal staircase, they managed without incident; bringing the lanterns down with them. The plan was to explore the rest of the house while the servants laid out a breakfast for them, but those loyal fellows had beaten them to it. They were greeted by the smells of brewing tea as well as back bacon, fat sausages, fried bread and some crispy chunks of roasted duck.

"William, my mount will refuse me!" complained Charles.

"We will never starve when the Bennet girls are around, that is for certain," chuckled Darcy.

"Food or exploration," questioned Georgiana. Before she had finished the sentence they had all bolted for the bountifully laden table.

"I fear that decorum will soon be nothing but a dim memory in my household," Darcy muttered woefully. Lady Catherine will be stepping up her attempts to restore some class to the family tree, darling!"

Lizzie smiled and threw a scone at her charming husband. "I will welcome the opportunity – as long as you are by my side as my defender!"

While the loyal coachmen cleared away the remains of breakfast and loaded the carriage for the return ride home, the others did a quick tour of the downstairs rooms at Derbyshire Mansion. There were a number of parlours, sitting rooms, gaming salons, a large and impressive library, two offices, and a huge ballroom right off of the grand entry hall. The kitchen seemed to have everything a well-trained chef could desire, though it was not as large as that of Pemberley. The small dining room could seat fourteen guests quite comfortably, and the formal dining room was almost twice as large and awesome in its grandeur. In the music salon the piano had been removed, but a lovely harp had been left standing in a corner. The area was quite large enough to hold concerts after formal dinners. Jane was mightily impressed.

"How in the world will we ever completely refurbish this estate?" she wailed. "I do not even know where to begin!"

"One room at a time, Darling," said Charles as he took her tenderly in his arms. "You know that Elizabeth will be happy to help you. Let my sisters decorate their own suites in whatever manner suits them. You will have a very generous budget to work with. Come, Ladies, William and I wish to do some hunting at Pemberley if we manage to arrive while it is still light."

Darcy ushered them into the carriage and mounted his stallion. With one horse on either side, the girls believed they would make an impressive sight to any who perchance crossed their path on the way home. The sisters gratefully bespoke thanks and gratitude to Georgiana for planning and encouraging them to take on this excursion, which she admitted freely she hadn't dared hope would turn out this well. They bundled themselves up in warm rugs and allowed the rhythm of the horses to lull them into a deep sleep; knowing full well the chaos that would be waiting for them when they returned.

But all seemed calm and serene. Within minutes of returning to Pemberley the family found themselves lounging in front of a roaring fire sipping mugs of hot apple cider. All of them felt lazy and wanted nothing more than a warm supper, and to be brought up to date on the finalization of the Bingley purchase. There would be plenty of time on the morrow to begin planning the big move to Derbyshire, what renovations to start immediately, and to finalize the plans for the forthcoming Christmas holidays.

But the men still insisted they had to do some hunting that afternoon. Darcy felt that a few squirrels, partridge, or perhaps some fish from his stocked pond would be plenty for a casual dinner that night. If they were lucky they might run into some turkeys or pheasants that would make for more formal dining the next day. If the hunt was truly successful they would tell Georgiana to invite her girlfriend's family to dine with them and play charades afterward.

Sending them off and wishing them good luck, the ladies went into the kitchen to discuss with the chefs the many side dishes, casseroles, and sauces that would be appropriate for both nights. This probably was completely unnecessary, considering the experience they had, but it was important for the girls to make sure there were enough fruits and vegetables in the larder for the chefs to fill the menu properly. It turned out that all the kitchen help was lacking was a good variety of root vegetables, and two of the kitchen maids immediately set out to remedy that situation. However, Elizabeth stopped them in their tracks, explaining that these two dinners had been pressed upon them with very little notice, and would require more time than usual to prepare.

"Besides," she said cheerfully and winking at Jane and Georgiana, "We have done nothing but sit and eat for the last two days. If we want to fit into our party dresses, we will need to get some exercise. Girls, let us each grab a basket and check out the root cellar, the vegetable garden, the herb garden, and the orchard." Smiling at the kitchen servants, she promised they would be back with everything they needed in short order. Everyone got to work, and the girls could hear the singing and joking going on in the kitchen as they trudged outside to perform their own duties.

Turning to Jane, Georgiana shook her head saying, "And that, my dear Jane is how to maintain a happy and successful household."


	6. Chapter 6

The gentlemen returned in fine fettle, having done even better than they had hoped. They had collected two large turkeys, eight plump partridges, four squirrels, and had managed to catch two huge bass on the return ride. Darcy instructed two of his servants to clean their catch, and prepare the fish for the chefs, and Georgiana to send an invitation to supper to her friend's family by way of messenger. He was impressed to find the girls dragging baskets of fruit and vegetables back to the kitchen, though Charles was somewhat disapproving. He was having a difficult time getting Jane to give orders to his servants; often doing things herself that he felt were beneath her station.

It was ironic that Charles had been the laid back, fun loving bon vivant and Mr. Darcy the unapproachable, arrogant snob just one year ago. Admitting to himself that he liked his friend better this way, he determined to change his own attitude somewhat.

There was no question that William's servants would do anything for their master…whistling and smiling as they worked. He knew that Jane would also be more comfortable that way, so he decided to adapt Darcy's plan to maintain status quo when entertaining formally and to be more casual and relaxed when the upper crusts were not in attendance.

The family decided to go upstairs to freshen up and dress for the evening meal and then meet in the small parlour to discuss what they wanted to do after they finished their supper. The girls were anxious to ask the questions that had come up when they had begun planning, but their husbands really wanted to smoke cigars and play chess. Rarely did women sit with the men when they were smoking, but this time they agreed to do so if they could discuss the holiday plans at the same time. Reluctantly, everyone agreed, and Georgiana offered to play something quiet and soothing while they chatted. They promised to not talk about it during dinner; choosing instead to have light conversation with their meal.

Sighing with satisfaction they pushed away from the table and moved to the game room for after dinner drinks, cigars, and the Christmas discussion. Settled comfortably in wing back chairs with glasses of port in one hand and lit cigars in the other, Charles and William explained why they were able to finalize the sale days sooner than they hoped. The previous owner and his attorney had just arrived at Derbyshire when they received word that a member of his family was near death and requesting his presence post haste. Charles Bingley, a most considerate fellow, immediately waived a couple of small problems that he had discovered had not been addressed to enable the poor man to return home quicker. To show his gratitude, the gentleman offered to leave three bedrooms of furniture, some necessary kitchenware, linens, and both candles and lanterns to make it easier for the work crews to get started, and perhaps finish before Christmas. This suited all involved…he was able to leave that very day, and the surprise Georgiana had arranged went smoothly.

"So that is why we were able to sleep in comfortable beds and serve a reasonable supper last night!" burst out Jane as she hugged Charles from behind and kissed his cheek. Your kindness was instantly repaid. And what a good omen it is!"

"Unfortunately, it means that I will have to return home on the morrow to get things moving. Don't look so sad, my dear. I will be back in two or three days to celebrate with all of you as I promised earlier. While I organize my servants and hire a crew, you and your sister can concentrate on the plans for the party and William can handle any Pemberley problems and start planning the men's activities, sports, and necessary supplies."

"Charles and I have things well in hand – you have nothing to worry about except the party details, dates, and who to invite. We are completely committed to having a successful first annual Christmas event as cohosted by the Fitzwilliam Darcy family and the Charles Bingley family!"

"Oh Fitz, my love! I do so adore you," whispered Elizabeth in his ear. "Georgiana, please play something quiet, mellow, and soothing. It is time to get answers to some of the questions we have listed.

"Darling, is it necessary to invite everyone for the entire holiday? Obviously, we would like Christmas Eve to be shared by all…or would we? Should New Year's Eve include family and friends, or is it possible to have only friends on that evening? It sounds completely selfish, I know, but would it not be the most wonderful fun to not have the family undercurrent on the last day of the year?

"Georgiana, do you prefer to continue serenading us or would you rather take notes?"

"It is up to Jane. If she wants me to play, she will have to take the notes." Jane smiled at her, picked up the quill and ink pot, and moved to the secretary to record any decisions.

Darcy shook his head and informed the others, "The immediate family will include our parents, siblings, their spouses, and their children. Aunts, uncles, cousins, and so forth should be included in all of the festivities. Friends, business associates, and neighbors will drop by at their convenience throughout the week and should be asked if they wish to be part of the fishing, shooting, and hunting. Single young people are welcome to attend the ball. We are not required to provide room and board for those who can easily come and return home within a day, though there may be some that you would wish to remain throughout the holidays.

"As far as the New Year's Eve celebration, I believe that all who are actually staying at Pemberley should be included in those festivities. We will have a formal, magnificent meal consisting of numerous courses that will stretch on for hours. After dinner we will gather around the hearth to wait for midnight. As the hands of the clock approach twelve, I will go to the front door, open it and hold it thus until the very last stroke of midnight. After I have let the Old Year out and the New Year in, the family is free to retire or party for the rest of the night. However, the family should be encouraged to pack up and return to their homes on New Year's Day. That way our friends and any special favorites will be able to party in a more casual manner that evening. Hopefully that will give you an evening without any tension or family problems. Does that satisfy you and answer your questions?"

"Well done, William!" interjected Charles. "I will send Jane to you for advice when we have our first family party!"

Georgiana shook her head, informing her brother that he was not about to get off that easily. "What about problems like your aunt, Lady Catherine, and your sister Caroline, Charles? The only ones they truly get along with are each other."

"Charles will have to deal with both of his sisters and decide how to handle arrangements for them. I will talk with Lady Catherine myself, regarding what she feels her needs will be. Look at your long faces, all of you! You have forgotten that many of those we are inviting will have other commitments that may prevent them from attending at all – or at least shorten their visits!"

Looking at each other the girls nodded, and Elizabeth spoke. "It seems we can move on to the entertainment, games, and meal planning! Shall we leave the men to their cigars and chess and go upstairs to my sitting room to continue our discussion?"

Sadly, Charles was not able to share the lovely dinner when Georgiana's friend and her family came to dine. He had left early that morning to get things started at Netherfield Park. As always, the French chefs outdid themselves. Mrs. Bennet, the mother of Elizabeth and Jane, had always adored eating at Pemberley because they seemed to follow the same "rules" she did when entertaining. Mrs. Bennet felt that only the working classes ate their large meal in the afternoon, and it consisted of basically two dishes plus a few sides. Nobility ate a small informal lunch and a large supper in the evening that consisted of two main courses plus up to twenty-five side dishes. These dishes included soup, custards, many more unusual meats, a large variety of vegetables, and fish.

Tonight the fare would be somewhere in between, since it was meant to be an informal gathering. The meal began with a light venison broth that had been flavored with onion, parsnip, and dried herbs. A casserole of squirrel, turnip, carrot, and greens followed. Roasted potatoes had been blended with wild mushrooms and green onions. The fish had been served whole and stuffed with a mixture of spinach, dried bread crumbs, and egg. Garlic seasoned duck fat was used to coat the fish and help it retain its moisture. As always, it was superb.


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth was awakened by her husband in the most delightful way. Prying one eye open she was surprised to find him fully clothed and seemingly planning to manage some business or another. "I am so sorry, Darling! How late did I sleep?"

Kissing her on the tip of her nose, he pulled her up into his arms to hold her close. "You are not late. I arose early. I decided to go and visit my dear aunt at Rosings Park. Do you have any questions you want me to ask her?"

"Yes, my love, I do. Most important is knowing how long she intends to remain with us. She may also prefer to make a grand entrance, which means that we will have to make certain all others have arrived before she graces us with her presence. I dare say she would prefer it that way! Does she require special accommodations beyond the suite we planned for her? Will she expect my cousin, Mr. Collins, to remain at her estate to watch over it, or will he be able to join us after Christmas morning services?"

"I will attempt to have answers to all your questions when I return. Is there anything else you would like me to investigate?

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is. It has been brought to my attention that my sister Kitty is getting quite serious about a young clergyman who serves a parsonage not far from Pemberley. Since Lady Catherine boasts that she knows all the latest, perhaps she can give us the details about this relationship, or at least about the parson. I hope Kitty is not being as foolish as Lydia was and that this fellow is worthy of her attention. If it is truly serious, we will have to invite the young man to our festivities."

"If my aunt knows nothing of this, I will endeavor to learn about the character of this clergyman. If he is questionable I may take an extra day or two to meet him and determine for myself if he should be invited."

"As long as you don't step in the way you did with Jane and Charles, I will be eternally grateful. Thank you, dear one." Throwing her arms around him and giving him a kiss that would keep him warm on his journey, they said their good-byes and he departed. The moment he was gone, Jane rushed into her room and jumped into bed to snuggle the way they had as children.

"I am so happy to be here with you. As happy as I am married to Charles, I still so miss these times we shared with no one else!" They remained in bed, reminiscing until Judith, the lady's maid came and asked them if they would prefer their breakfast in bed or downstairs.

"Is Georgiana up?" asked Lizzie.

"She has eaten and gone riding with two of her friends. She said she will be back before supper, and to please ask the kitchen to serve a simple, light meal."

Nodding in approval, Lizzie told her that would be perfect, and that breakfast in her rooms should also be light. The sisters got up to dress and ate a meal of bread, fruit, and soft boiled eggs before going into the sitting room to continue planning the upcoming event.

With few interruptions the two of them made great progress; succeeding in planning events for both the men and the women, plus evening entertainment. Taking their lunch in the garden room at a small table that offered a view of the plants growing in the green house, they reviewed the details.

"During the day the gentlemen may choose from hunting, fishing or shooting. That will also provide additional meat for the dinners. Or they can go horseback riding on the grounds that belong to Pemberley. If they prefer to stay indoors, they can play cards, chess, or billiards. If we keep the ladies busy and away from them, they will be content smoking cigars, sipping alcoholic beverages, and indulging in conversation that is about topics that they believe are not appropriate for the ladies' delicate ears! You know, like politics and business."

"Do you think they will want to have some outdoor activities like picnics, horseshoes, pall mall, or croquet?" questioned Jane.

"What is pall mall?" interrupted Georgiana as she exploded into the room.

"It is similar to croquet. Actually, croquet is really a more modern form of pall mall. A ball has to be hit with a mallet through an iron hoop. Originally the course was set up as a long narrow alley and the first person to hit it all the way to the end and through the hoop was the winner. Croquet is a little fancier with a few more rules, though some of the older gentlemen still prefer the old fashioned game. Are you home to stay now?" asked Jane.

"I am. What can I do to help?"

"Just sit down and listen. We were just reviewing the plans for entertaining our guests. You can read our notes about what you missed," said Elizabeth. However, if the weather is cold we might freeze a skating rink for those who have skates. Any children that visit will love that! Georgiana, does Pemberley have a store of snowshoes in case of a storm? Extra skates?"

"Indeed we do…and several pairs of skis as well. I believe I also saw some sleds when I was in there searching for one of the dogs. Do you think the toddlers are too young to try these sports?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Elizabeth continued. " I doubt that the skates, skis, and snowshoes would fit the feet of a two year old. But they will love sledding! For those neighbors and friends who just drop in we can have casual dinner parties with mostly finger foods or sandwiches that they can serve themselves. If we set out tables in covered area between the greenhouse and the garden room, they can sit down to eat or even play cards to while away the afternoon. The ladies will all love that; they will have a comfortable place to gossip, and share the news, new patterns, and recipes. While the men are smoking and bragging in the parlours, the women can flaunt their accomplishments without fear of interruption."

"And what have you two busy bees planned for the evenings?" asked Georgiana with a grin. "Besides concerts provided by yours truly, that is!"

Tossing a pillow at her, Jane said, "Evenings will be spent in the parlour, music room, or drawing room, with everyone welcome to enjoy parlour games, cards, music, conversation and perhaps even a little dancing. Because Pemberley is somewhat isolated, we might try to get someone in to perform a home theatrical. They are quite the rage now. But we will need to insist on a prudent choice of theatrical material."

Georgiana asked, "May I invite my single friends, both male and female, to stop by for dancing and mingling?"

"Absolutely! As long as you choose no one that will upset your brother or dear Aunt Catherine," Lizzie warned her. "I am in a quandary over the menu planning. How on earth does one plan weeks of casual, formal, and traditional meals for an uncertain number of people?"

"I believe it is time for a break," suggested Jane. They all agreed and went downstairs for tea and crumpets. After arranging to meet with the chefs after supper that evening they went for a lovely carriage ride and spoke only of frivolous things or sang funny songs for the rest of the afternoon.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been cold and blustery for two days now, and everyone in the house was down in the doldrums. No chatter or laughter was heard among the servants and the girls were off by themselves doing their own thing. Georgiana was playing some forlorn classical pieces on the piano, Jane was working on some embroidery that she had absolutely no interest in, and Elizabeth was holed up in the library, searching for a book to lose herself in. Suddenly the noise level tripled throughout the house.

"Master Darcy, welcome home! And you brought Mr. Bingley with you! I must tell the others at once. Are you hungry? Supper will not be served for another hour."

"We need to wash away the dirt of the road," said Charles.

"Heat water for our baths!" roared Darcy. "Where are our women?"

It was amazing how quickly the entire mansion sprang to life. All of the servants were talking, laughing, and rushing about; hot water was being carried to the bathing salon, dirty clothing being sent to the wash house, fresh game being brought to the kitchen, and the girls racing down to greet their returning heroes.

"I thought you would never return home. Why were you gone an extra day?" asked Elizabeth as she threw herself into Fitz's arms.

"Why have you come back so early," asked Jane as she clung to Charles. "Has something gone wrong?"

As they all headed upstairs to get ready for dinner, Darcy explained that Lady Catherine had other commitments, but he was able to have a short talk with her the day he arrived and then leave when she did in the morning. She had been unable to shed any light on Kitty's mysterious new love interest, so he had headed out for Longbourn to find out for himself. Once he got there it was an easy task to acquire the information. He spoke with Mrs. Bennet, who was very enthusiastic about the match and believes that Mr. Reynolds is serious. She and Mr. Bennet sent their love and are hoping to visit in the near future.

Once both men were soaking in tubs of soapy hot water, Lizzie and Jane came in to hear the rest of the story. Charles explained that William had shown up at Netherfield Park quite unexpectedly. While Charles completed instructions for his servants to follow, his friend had taken it upon himself to find and hire a dependable crew to take over the repairs and additions at Derbyshire. They were to meet at the estate four days hence to begin renovations. That left Charles free to return to Pemberley with William to have those days together that they had promised to their wives.

Urging them to hurry, the sisters went to dress for dinner, as excited as one might expect at hearing such good news. "See, Lizzie! I knew it was a good omen when we went to Derbyshire! Everything is going to go so smoothly. There is no reason for you to be worrying all the time! Let us promise to concentrate on making wonderful memories for the next few days." They stopped to collect Georgiana and headed downstairs for supper.

The conversation continued as they consumed an informal dinner of leftovers and a large trout the men had caught at the pond on their way in. "The clergyman that Mrs. Bennet was referring to is Mr. Dennis Reynolds," began Darcy. "His parsonage is quite old and is located at Belton – a fine stone structure. Mr. Reynolds is in his early thirties, of good lineage, single, and expected to marry if he wishes to remain in his position. I was unable to meet him while I was there but I will make it my business to do so…the parsonage is within twenty miles of our estate.

"My only concern is that he is a bit too old for Kitty, considering the fact that she is somewhat childish and irresponsible. Perhaps she could visit with us for a while and get to know him better. Away from your mother's influence she may also grow up a little faster."

"Mr. Darcy, I am mightily impressed with all you and Charles have achieved in the short amount of time you were gone!" exclaimed Jane.

"Darling, let us retire to the parlour for coffee, and we will tell you what the three of us have been doing while you were away!"

After they were comfortably settled, Georgiana gave them the details of the various forms of entertainment they had planned. She also pointed out that there was no reason to worry about where to put everyone until the invitations had been sent out and acknowledged. "What we need to do is to each take responsibility for our own branch of the family and follow up on who is coming, when they will be here, and if there are any complications that need to be dealt with before their arrival. If my brilliant brother will handle the family, I will take responsibility for the single men and women, and the friends of our families. Do we all agree?"

Elizabeth had one more question to ask. "How do we figure out what meats to have, where to get them all, and when to stock them?"

Charles reminded the ladies that the men would spend quite a bit of their time fox hunting, beagling, and deer hunting. This will provide a variety of meats. Some will fish the pond. Shooting parties will bring back game birds, rabbits, grouse, and squirrels.

"I will see to it that the pond is well stocked," promised Darcy. "Our gamekeeper rears partridge, pheasant, turkeys. and ducks, and will release them at the correct time. Pheasant will be plentiful until mid-January. There is also a storage shed of smoked meats and fish that we keep well stocked in case of emergencies. We just have to make sure our guests do not wander onto other neighbors' land without permission. Poaching is frowned upon!"

"What shall we plan for the Christmas dinner? Have you decided, brother?" questioned Georgiana.

"A traditional dinner, of course! Boar's head, roasted goose, mince meat pies, figgy pudding, roasted vegetables, stuffed fish…if that meets with your approval Elizabeth, my love. Do you have a different tradition at Longbourn?"

"No my darling, we simply had fewer dishes to serve. It sounds heavenly!"

Georgiana continued. "After the meal, we will gather all the ladies in the drawing room for gossip and sewing while the men have their cigars elsewhere. In an hour or so, we will all gather in the parlour for games, talk, and tea. Flirtations among the singles, and some form of entertainment will ensue."

"Enough" interrupted Darcy sternly. All that is left is for each of us to either send invitations or visit our families personally. There will be time enough for that when Charles and Jane depart. I think that tomorrow, if the weather is not inclement we should all go for a ride, toward…Belton, perhaps?"

"What a splendid idea, William. I did promise Jane we would have an outing or two while we were here. Perhaps we will find a small inn where we can enjoy an early dinner while we are there. And we might even look up Mr. Reynolds!" laughed Charles.

"Oh that would be perfect," chorused Jane and Elizabeth. "Will you be joining us Georgiana?"

"Thank you for inviting me, but I must beg your forgiveness. I have already accepted an invitation to a friend's house. She has a young man visiting her that she believes I would very much enjoy meeting." Jane and Lizzie exchanged meaningful glances.

Elizabeth yawned and suggested they all turn in, since another adventure was waiting for them on the morrow. As they headed up the staircase, her husband nuzzled her neck and whispered, "Just how tired are you, my love?"

"Smiling innocently at him she whispered back, "Ask me again when we are alone in our room, Fitzy…"


	9. Chapter 9

The two couples got off to a late start the following morning, as they had spent more time talking than eating at breakfast. The men were trying to decide whether to have an early dinner or a fashionable supper in Belton. The ladies preferred the idea of the late supper, as they were hoping to meet the clergyman upon arrival and be invited to lunch with him. Charles wondered out loud why it always took Jane so long to dress for supper. Darcy chuckled and turned to Elizabeth, knowing full well that she would have no compunction in explaining, in great detail, what took so long.

"Charles Bingley, you really need to educate yourself regarding your own domestic situation." Janie was already turning a dark burning red and sending threatening glares at her sister, which, of course, Lizzie chose to ignore. "It takes approximately one and a half hours to dress for dinner. If you were required to wear a corset, a bodice, long stockings, a petticoat, a gown, additional ruffles, and shoes, it would take you that long as well. In addition, our hair needs to be dressed, ornaments applied, and color added to our cheeks and lips. Perhaps if you aided her it would take fewer minutes."

Choking, Darcy said, "If Charles helps it will take infinitely longer!

"Indeed," Charles noted, taking Jane into his arms and stroking her hot cheeks with his cool hands. "You must take the time to educate me in this matter, Darling."

Changing the subject before Jane swooned, Darcy suggested that they plan on staying overnight in Belton, assuming there was a comfortable inn with available suites for them. This idea was met with much enthusiasm, and servants were sent to pack for an overnight stay.

There was not much conversation on the carriage ride to Belton. The sisters were totally involved with viewing the soft flowing hills, limestone cliffs, and mineral springs that surrounded them. As they reached the limits to the city they discovered lovely picturesque cottages built in the Victorian Gothic style. The stone structure they passed now was most definitely the parsonage they wished to visit, but Darcy instructed his coachman to continue on into the village.

"Darling, where are you headed? We just passed the parsonage," scolded Elizabeth.

"Yes, my sweet, I know, but we wanted to find an inn before we look up Mr. Reynolds. Charles, shall we stop at that quaint little place and ask questions? It seems to serve food, but is too small to be a place for overnight."

"Good idea, William! Let us peruse the situation. Perhaps this would be a good place to have a small lunch."

As they alit from the carriage a tall, rather distinguished looking gentleman walked up to the door and patiently held it open for the visitors. "I do believe that that is Parson Reynolds," Jane whispered to Lizzie. "What good luck!"

As they entered the building, the men thanked the stranger for his kindness. He tipped his hat and said, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Mr. Dennis Reynolds, the parson of that stone church you passed. I see you are new in town. May I assist you in any way?"

Darcy took the lead, saying "I am Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley, and this is my wife, Elizabeth. These are our good friends, Mr. Charles Bingley and his wife Jane."

Interrupting, Jane said, "Elizabeth is my sister, and we grew up at Longbourn. The family name is Bennet."

"Do you have several other sisters as well? I have met Mary and Katherine, but not the sister that lives elsewhere and is married to a malitiaman.

"Yes, that is our family. Have you seen them recently? Did you find our parents well?" asked Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth! Forgive my wife – she has not seen her mother and father for several months."

I was just going in to have my lunch. This place is small and humble, but the food is quite delicious. Please be my guests; I believe we have much to talk about," stated Mr. Reynolds with a twinkle in his eye.

The inn was actually quite charming, though the offerings were few. The parson suggested that he order the food while they freshened up after the long dusty ride. The girls were delighted with the suggestion…they couldn't wait to talk alone about their amazing good fortune. As they brushed the dust off their gowns and wiped their faces and hands with cool refreshing water, they talked about the fine gentleman they had just met. "He seems too good to be true," Jane announced ruefully. "He is handsome and has fine manners."

"What on earth does he see in Kitty? She is so young and she acts even younger than her years," wondered Lizzie.

"Now stop it. You have not seen Kitty for several months, and for me it is much longer…since your wedding, in fact. And Charles and I got to spend so little time with the family when you were wed. She may have matured rather quickly once she met the fine parson! Now let us get back to the table. Lord only knows what the men have been talking about while we were in here!" Lizzie followed her out, eager to move on to yet another interesting afternoon.

The soup was just being ladled out as the girls arrived. The parson caught them up on what had transpired while they were gone. "Mr. Darcy has kindly invited me to join you for supper this evening, so I simply ordered soup, venison stew, and roasted root vegetables for our repast. We have a lovely old inn not far from here that provides excellent food and large clean chambers for those who are passing through our village. I have sent a lad to procure rooms for you if they are available. I am quite certain they will be, as this is not at end of week or a time of celebration. Please, eat while the food is still warm…there is a bit of a chill in the air."

"Thank you most kindly, Mr. Reynolds. Perhaps you have some suggestions as to points of interest in your area." Jane smiled sweetly at him. "You must have responsibilities that require your attention this afternoon. I had hoped that we could get settled at the inn and then explore for a while before we meet with you for supper."

"As a matter of fact, I do have a meeting with one of the church elders late this afternoon. What most people come to Belton for are the hot mineral baths. There is too much of a chill to soak outdoors in the springs, but we have a lovely bathhouse where you can take the baths. The ladies say they are wonderful for their complexions, and the gentlemen say they have never been more relaxed than after the baths. If you choose to partake of this, I would recommend taking a nap after you return to the inn."

"Oh my! That sounds splendid," sighed Elizabeth. "May we, Darling?"

Darcy smiled affectionately at his wife. "If that suits all of you, I say let's!"

Finishing their lunch quicker than usual, Mr. Reynolds followed them to the inn to make sure they had satisfactory chambers. They arranged for a late supper, and then, excited and armed with directions, left for the baths. It was a glorious experience that left all of them feeling relaxed and very sleepy. Having stayed longer than planned, they had to rush back to the inn to take a nap before they met with Kitty's possible love interest for supper. Leaving a wake-up call with the innkeeper, the couples hurried to their chambers. As Lizzie wrapped herself around her naked husband in bed, she whispered, "Oh Fitzy, I do want you so." But as he tried to comply, he found that she had already drifted off.

Awakened by the pounding on their door, Darcy threw on a robe and cracked it open just a bit – intending to lecture the innkeeper for the harsh awakening. But it was Charles standing there and looking worried. "My God, man! The innkeeper tried to wake you up three times before coming to me. Why didn't you answer the door? We have only one hour to ready ourselves for dinner. Jane says that it will take at least that long. She wants you to tell your wife that when she is ready she will come to help her," he said, shaking his head and grinning at his friend he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Elizabeth was out of bed in a flash, and repairing her hair in front of the mirror. Reminding herself to thank her sister for insisting they wash themselves at the baths before returning to the inn she was already applying fresh makeup when Jane knocked at the door. Darcy answered it and, as he was ready, offered to get Charles and go downstairs to wait for the pastor. "We won't be long dear. Jane will help me with this gown and we will be down shortly."

Making record time, the ladies appeared only five minutes after their guest arrived. They had been given a private room for their supper and it was really quite lovely; far nicer than they had expected in this small village. Seated at the table sipping their wine as a rich broth was being served, Mr. Reynolds opened the conversation rather bluntly, but in a most refreshing way. William and Charles were seated at the head and foot of the table with the sisters on one side and the parson on the other. "This would be perfect if Miss Katherine was here beside me."

The others gasped with surprise and he smiled and said, "This may be a small town, but I was born and raised in London. I was aware from the start that I would be visited by you, Mr. Darcy, once it was known that I had shown interest in your young sister-in-law. The rumors are true. I would like to spend far more time with Katherine than I am able to, because of the distance, but I assure you that my intention is to ask for her hand once we know each other well and you have discovered what you need to know about me.

"She has been charmingly honest with me about her life, and admitted freely that she is somewhat immature for her age. That is not surprising once one gets to know her doting father and her unpredictable mother. It is my hope that if you decide that I am acceptable as a suitor, that you will allow her to spend more time at Pemberley, as it would get her away from that atmosphere so she might grow up more easily, and of course, would also be closer for me to visit regularly." He looked around the table wondering if he had been too forward.

The soup bowls were removed from the table and the meal was served. Once the servers exited the room, Darcy announced that they should enjoy the meal, and finish their discussion over drinks and cigars later. Elizabeth shook her head at him and he added, "May I call you Dennis, Mr. Reynolds," he asked, immediately eliminating the tension. "Or would you prefer Parson? We are quite casual when with family, though we become properly formal with all others." Mr. Reynolds took that to mean that he was indeed being considered as a possible family member. The meal was every bit as delicious as the parson had said it would be.

They talked for hours, discussing all aspects of this new relationship. Mr. Reynolds received the first invitation to the holiday extended party they were planning. He accepted gratefully, but explained that he would be able to come only after the Christmas morning services, and would be unable to remain for more than a few days. Elizabeth promised to invite Kitty out to Pemberley in a week or so to stay and help prepare for the December events. "I will encourage her to plan on staying for a minimum of two weeks, which will give both of you and the four of us a chance to see you together," Elizabeth informed him, pleased to see the nods of agreement on the faces of the family.

The parson stood to thank them all and explained that he had to retire, as he had meetings in the morning. "I am so looking forward to getting to know you all better. It has been an honor to meet you." Shaking hands with Darcy and Charles, he left the establishment.

It was a jovial group that took their carriage back to Pemberley…thrilled with what seemed to be a perfect mating for Kitty.


	10. Chapter 10

Elizabeth and Kitty were packed and ready to go before breakfast was even served. Lizzie's sister was so excited she could barely eat anything, but neither of them needed to worry…there would be a sumptuous basket of food waiting in the carriage when they began their trek. The first stop was Netherfield; a very short trip, but Jane was thrilled beyond words that they thought to stop by for a quick visit and some small talk. "Kitty, you look wonderful – so healthy and grown up!" she gushed as they embraced.

"Oh Janie, I owe you and Lizzie so much! Thank you for meeting with Dennis, and even more so for liking him."

"Now Kitty, I explained to you that this is planned for a good reason. We do need the help for the long family visit, and we also wanted you to have a chance to get out from under Mother's wings for a time. Of course, Mr. Reynolds is welcome to visit you whenever his obligations allow, and you must understand when he is unable to cater to your wishes." She glanced at Jane, who was nodding in agreement.

"Neither of you must worry about me! I learned so much from watching Lydia and her outrageous behavior, and I can assure you that Mr. Reynolds is nothing like Mr. Wickham! I promise to take it slowly, and my beau has told me quite seriously that he intends to do the same. I fell in love with him moments after we met. So charming and polite, and he called me Miss Katherine; treating me as an adult from day one. So tell me, Janie, is there something we can do to help you before we leave for Pemberley?"

Jane brought them up to date on the progress being made at Netherfield. Everything was going smoothly, and the servants were all quite thrilled with the move. Charles had eased up on them a bit, and they had responded positively. "Darcy has been a very good influence on my husband. The house staff and I genuinely like and respect each other. They are almost as nice as your servants, Lizzie! Of course Miss Caroline is having a fit over it, and cannot wait until Charles returns so that she can complain to him about it. Still, she is quite thrilled to be moving into the mansion at Derbyshire and is well aware that she must not overstep or she will not be living there."

"Did Charles have time to mention the invitation to his sisters," asked Lizzie.

"Yes indeed, he did. Unfortunately, Mrs. Hurst had already accepted an invitation to her deceased husband's family home. She said she would probably be there only a few days, and that she will come later if that is all right with you. Miss Caroline came up with a long list of requirements and said she would have to discuss it with her brother before making a decision. I am quite certain she will accept – especially when she learns that Lady Catherine is going to attend!"

"I am devastated that Mrs. Hurst may not be there. She does a fine job of calming her snooty sister when she gets out of hand," commented Lizzie. "If you need nothing from us, I think we should be leaving. I would like to get home before darkness has fallen. And I dare say that our Kitty has probably been creating the perfect invitation to send to Parson Reynolds as soon as we get there." As Kitty dashed off to the carriage, carrying yet another basket of food for them to share on the way home, Lizzie hugged Jane and whispered, "I think I see a change in her already!" Hugs and good-byes and off they went, to set their plans in motion.

The journey was long, and the girls chatted for a while about Lizzie's honeymoon and life as Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy. Kitty updated her on the local gossip, the newest disagreement between their mother and her sister, and talked about her nephew and niece that had come to visit with Lydia when her wayward husband had disappeared yet again for several weeks. " You just missed her, in fact. The children are really quite lovely, and the baby is so good and adorable. Everyone will want to hold her and play with her. Her brother is another story…quite an armful considering he is barely two years old!" she said as she snuggled into Elizabeth's arms. And with that they both drifted off and slept almost all the way to Pemberley.


	11. Chapter 11

Elizabeth and Kitty were packed and ready to go before breakfast was even served. Lizzie's sister was so excited she could barely eat anything, but neither of them needed to worry…there would be a sumptuous basket of food waiting in the carriage when they began their trek. The first stop was Netherfield; a very short trip, but Jane was thrilled beyond words that they thought to stop by for a quick visit and some small talk. "Kitty, you look wonderful – so healthy and grown up!" she gushed as they embraced.

"Oh Janie, I owe you and Lizzie so much! Thank you for meeting with Dennis, and even more so for liking him."

"Now Kitty, I explained to you that this is planned for a good reason. We do need the help for the long family visit, and we also wanted you to have a chance to get out from under Mother's wings for a time. Of course, Mr. Reynolds is welcome to visit you whenever his obligations allow, and you must understand when he is unable to cater to your wishes." She glanced at Jane, who was nodding in agreement.

"Neither of you must worry about me! I learned so much from watching Lydia and her outrageous behavior, and I can assure you that Mr. Reynolds is nothing like Mr. Wickham! I promise to take it slowly, and my beau has told me quite seriously that he intends to do the same. I fell in love with him moments after we met. So charming and polite, and he called me Miss Katherine; treating me as an adult from day one. So tell me, Janie, is there something we can do to help you before we leave for Pemberley?"

Jane brought them up to date on the progress being made at Netherfield. Everything was going smoothly, and the servants were all quite thrilled with the move. Charles had eased up on them a bit, and they had responded positively. "Darcy has been a very good influence on my husband. The house staff and I genuinely like and respect each other. They are almost as nice as your servants, Lizzie! Of course Miss Caroline is having a fit over it, and cannot wait until Charles returns so that she can complain to him about it. Still, she is quite thrilled to be moving into the mansion at Derbyshire and is well aware that she must not overstep or she will not be living there."

"Did Charles have time to mention the invitation to his sisters," asked Lizzie.

"Yes indeed, he did. Unfortunately, Mrs. Hurst had already accepted an invitation to her deceased husband's family home. She said she would probably be there only a few days, and that she will come later if that is all right with you. Miss Caroline came up with a long list of requirements and said she would have to discuss it with her brother before making a decision. I am quite certain she will accept – especially when she learns that Lady Catherine is going to attend!"

"I am devastated that Mrs. Hurst may not be there. She does a fine job of calming her snooty sister when she gets out of hand," commented Lizzie. "If you need nothing from us, I think we should be leaving. I would like to get home before darkness has fallen. And I dare say that our Kitty has probably been creating the perfect invitation to send to Parson Reynolds as soon as we get there." As Kitty dashed off to the carriage, carrying yet another basket of food for them to share on the way home, Lizzie hugged Jane and whispered, "I think I see a change in her already!" Hugs and good-byes and off they went, to set their plans in motion.

The journey was long, and the girls chatted for a while about Lizzie's honeymoon and life as Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy. Kitty updated her on the local gossip, the newest disagreement between their mother and her sister, and talked about her nephew and niece that had come to visit with Lydia when her wayward husband had disappeared yet again for several weeks. " You just missed her, in fact. The children are really quite lovely, and the baby is so good and adorable. Everyone will want to hold her and play with her. Her brother is another story…quite an armful considering he is barely two years old!" she said as she snuggled into Elizabeth's arms. And with that they both drifted off and slept almost all the way to Pemberley.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"We are almost there, Lizzie…wake up!" Kitty said urgently while shaking her sister mercilessly. "Are they expecting us today? Who will be there to greet us? Are we too late for a grand supper?"

"Calm down you silly child! No, we are not expected. Mr. Darcy may still be vising Lady Catherine, and Georgiana is often invited to soirees because of her extraordinary skills on the piano. We certainly will not starve, as we have two baskets of food that we have never touched. If nobody is here to greet us, we can take some food up to our chambers and have a picnic while you unpack. Please do not invite Mr. Reynolds for dinner until we have discussed it with Mr. Darcy." Pemberley was now in sight, and another carriage was just leaving the portico. "I wonder who that was."

As the carriage drew to a halt, the door flew open and an excited Georgiana came flying out to greet them. "You brought Kitty home with you! What an absolutely marvelous treat! How are you, dear sister-in-law? How long are you staying? I will plan a party with music and dancing to celebrate your gracing us with your presence!"

Elizabeth interrupted, "Georgiana, where were you coming home from? Is your brother back from seeing his aunt? Has anything exciting happened while I was gone?

"He is expected back this evening. And won't he be delighted to find his bed being warmed by his bride! He has missed you terribly. The only excitement here was that the fellow I was introduced to just before you left for Longbourn turned out to be quite possibly my new love interest. I cannot wait for you to meet him."

"That is wonderful. And I am just as anxious for you to meet Mr. Reynolds. May he be invited to your party?" queried Kitty.

Elizabeth shook her head and suggested they go inside and move the conversation upstairs to allow Kitty to empty her trunks. She asked the coachman to bring the trunks and valises up to the bedchambers, and the housekeeper to ready the room across the hall from the master suite. The two hampers of food were to be given to the kitchen maid. Mrs. Muldoon promised that a meal would be set up in the upstairs sitting room for the three women, along with a tea service, and that Elizabeth's lady's maid, Judith would come up to help with the unpacking.

It did not take long to hang the gowns in the armoires in their bedchambers – all three of them unpacking, shaking out wrinkles, and hanging them up. They had shooed the lady's maid away; preferring to do it themselves and enjoy each other's company. By the time they were finished, a meal had been set up for them and they sat down for a casual picnic of various meats, cheeses, breads, and fruits.

Suddenly there was a loud commotion in the entryway. Feet pounded up the staircase and Darcy burst into the sitting room. Grabbing Elizabeth out of her chair and swinging her around in his arms, he showed them all just precisely how much he had missed his wife. "It seemed far longer than a week that you have been away from me, my darling! Hello Kitty. Welcome to Pemberley. I am glad that Georgiana was here to greet you upon your arrival. Am I not allowed to supwith you ladies?" At that very moment, his valet appeared with another chair, followed by the kitchen maid with a place setting and cutlery.

"You know how much I love picnics, Darling. Would you rather we adjourn to the dining room for a more formal meal?"

"Absolutely not! However, I beg of you all – please let us not discuss anything important tonight. I am greatly fatigued and wish only to eat my fill and retire early. We can discuss everything about the family and the gala over breakfast. Do you all agree?" Grinning knowingly at each other, they proceeded to demolish the platters of food, hugged everyone good night, and went to their own chambers.

Everyone was awake surprisingly early and anxious to meet in the dining room to discuss what they had learned. Kitty was bouncing up and down in her chair – obviously more than anxious to plan a rendezvous with Dennis Reynolds. Staring intently at her younger sister, Elizabeth persisted in gathering information about the holiday plans. She contributed the news that her family would be coming for the entire visit, with the exception of the Gardiners, who would be in London for Christmas but would join them at Pemberley soon after and stay through New Year's day. Her mother had not yet spoken to the Phillips, so that was still uncertain. Elizabeth had also not talked with her friend Charlotte. "But Jane," she reported, "said that Mrs. Hurst would be visiting her husband's family and would try to come for a few days after the holiday. She also told me that Caroline Bingley was 'deciding' whether or not to attend, but is sure that she will." Georgiana said she had invited a number of single friends to celebrate New Year's Eve with them, but had not tallied up the numbers as yet.

"So progress is being made," spoke Darcy. "That is fine. I spoke with my aunt, who said she will indeed be in London for the season, but will make the great sacrifice and skip the large Christmas festivities provided by Parliament to be here on Christmas morning. She said she was not sure how long she would stay. Lady Catherine also informed me that Mr. Collins will be busy with services that day but will attempt to get here in time for the Christmas supper. His wife, the nanny, and the children would be traveling with Mr. Collins. Elizabeth sighed.

"I suspected she would be compelled to do so. My cousin is a selfish, thoughtless man."

"It is my guess that he will not make that choice again, sister, dear. All those hours in a carriage with two feckless children will make him regret his decision!" Jane grinned at the thought.

"Kitty, I have met with Mr. Reynolds again and extended an invitation to him, which he gladly accepted. However, he, too, has services in the morning, and has to make several calls to families in need before he can join us. He will be here in time for supper and can stay a few days, but will have to return to the parsonage sooner than he would like. He will, however, return to celebrate the New Year with us. I assume that is acceptable to you?"

"Oh thank you so much, Mr. Darcy! But tell me, is it allowed for me to see him while I am here now?

Georgiana informed her brother that she wanted to throw a small party with food and dancing to introduce Mr. Reynolds to her friends and for the family to meet her new beau. "Is that all right with you?"

"That will be fine, but Elizabeth said that Jane wishes to be here for that party. Kitty, will you survive if we wait till next weekend to hold this affair? I will send a messenger to both Jane and Charles to let them know when it will take place. I am certain Jane will be in attendance, but Charles may be required to stay at Derbyshire to oversee the renovations."

"You have been so kind and understanding Mr. Darcy. I will be forever in your debt for making this possible for me!"

Darcy winked at his wife and said, "All I ask of you is that you lighten the burden of this holiday for Elizabeth. Sister dear, give me the details of the party when you have them so that I may inform the Bingleys and Kitty can send an invitation to the parson." The two girls excused themselves from the table and rushed off to make plans and write notes.

"Oh Fitz, they are so excited! And I cannot believe that we are alone at last…"

"If that is an invitation, my darling, I do believe I can spare an hour before I attend to business." Leaping from her chair she pulled him toward the stairs, giggling and acting in a most unladylike manner. "Elizabeth, do control yourself," he chided, as he followed her eagerly up to their bedchamber.


	13. Chapter 13

The time flew by and before they knew it the weekend was upon them and guests had begun to arrive. Jane had come a day earlier, and had brought Mrs. Hurst along. They had spent the evening in Lizzie's chambers catching up on the details of the party, the move, and the noticeable changes in their sister. All of them were looking forward to seeing Kitty and Dennis Reynolds together. "Oh, and add the Phillips to our list for Christmas. Mother made her sister miserable for a few days and then invited her to come for two nights that will include the traditional Christmas supper. Our aunt was quite pleased with the invitation, but that will change when she is here and finds out that others have been invited to stay for more than a week. Oh well, fireworks are appropriate for celebrating New Year's!"

It took most of an hour and a half for the sisters to dress for the supper and dancing. Helping each other to lace up their corsets and carefully putting on a bodice, stockings, and a petticoat, they then sat patiently while Judith dressed their hair and applied color to their cheeks. When she was finished, they sent her to Georgiana and Kitty to change their appearances from their sassy exuberant facades to young ladies. It would be the first time that Kitty would be dressed that formally with her hair intricately piled on her head and in full adult undergarments. Jane could not wait to see her. Buttoning their shoes they hurried down to the formal dining room to make sure all was in order.

They were surprised to find the younger girls were already there, and the table set perfectly. Under other circumstances the informal dining room would have been used, as there were only fourteen people dining this evening, but Georgiana, who had made all of the plans wanted to impress her friends, and her brother had given her carte blanche to do so. She was in the middle of explaining the seating to Kitty, who was surprised that no place cards had been set, as her mother would have done when she entertained.

"You are moving up in society, dear friend. The seating will go thusly. Mr. and Mrs. Darcy will sit first, at the head and foot of the table. Next, the ladies will choose their seats, with elders being allowed first choice. Lastly, the gentlemen will seat themselves. This is always the best part, as everyone will note who chose to sit next to whom. It will be the main topic of gossip at all the teas and get-togethers until the next formal supper," she said, laughing and giving Kitty a hug.

"I am so excited that I can hardly breathe! Lizzie, Janie, are you as thrilled as I am about my appearance? Judith performed a miracle. You are so lucky to have servants like her!" Kitty twirled around in her shimmering pale yellow gown. Both Elizabeth and Jane were shocked at how grown up and beautiful she looked. The gown complimented both her complexion and her shiny dark hair.

"Where did you get that lovely gown, Kitty," asked her oldest sister.

"Georgiana gave it to me. Isn't it glorious?" Georgiana quickly explained that the color was far more flattering on Kitty, and fit perfectly on her, since she was a bit less buxom. She had dressed in a pastel lilac gown, that was simply gorgeous – the two young ladies together would make every other girl fade into the background.

They were clustered together in a group hug when Mr. Darcy entered the room with Mrs. Hurst on his arm. "I believe I am the luckiest man alive, to be surrounded by so many attractive females…with nary another gentleman that I will be required to share them with," he exclaimed.

"Not for long, dear brother," Georgiana teased, having heard Godfrey answer the door.

"Please let it be Mr. Reynolds," whispered Kitty.

Jane and Elizabeth looked at each other and feigned surprise. "Oh dear, did we forget to tell you that your gentleman arrived when you were dressing? He is in his chamber freshening up and will be down momentarily," said Jane. They were spared Kitty's wrath only because the butler came and informed them that several of the guests had arrived and were now sipping tea in the parlour. Linking her arm through Mrs. Hurst's she gleefully told her sister-in-law, "It appears that you are to be my escort this evening," as she hurried the others to the parlour to greet their guests.

Georgiana greeted her friends and introduced them to the family. "Albert, allow me to introduce you to my brother, Mr. Darcy and his wife, her sister Mrs. Charles Bingley and her husband's sister Mrs. Hurst. Miss Katherine Bennet is the younger sister of Mrs. Darcy and Mrs. Bingley. Family, please welcome my friend Mr. Richard Thatcher." As salutations were being exchanged, Mr. Reynolds entered the room. He immediately walked up to Mr. Darcy, shaking his hand and warmly greeting Elizabeth and Jane. He handed a beautiful yellow chrysanthemum to Kitty telling her that he had picked it in his garden before he left the parsonage. Smiling up at him, she introduced him to Mrs. Hurst, Georgiana, and the other guests.

Godfrey appeared with the last two of Georgiana's friends and she proceeded to introduce them to everyone. The butler informed them that supper was being served and they moved into the dining room. Following protocol, Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy sat, after which the others followed in respectful order.

The meal was delicious and conversation was boisterous throughout supper. The young people did most of the talking, while the others quietly observed their behavior… most favorably. All of Georgiana's friends seemed intelligent, well versed, and had impeccable manners. When the young people decided to not have dessert they moved to the parlour for dancing. Mr. Darcy had thoughtfully provided both a pianist and a violinist to play for them, which left his sister free to enjoy the dancing as well.

The rest of them moved into the drawing room, where they sipped tea and talked about the two young men that were so interested in their sisters. Mrs. Hurst was mightily impressed with both the parson and young Albert. "Kitty has grown up considerably in the months since your wedding Elizabeth. Dennis does seem very upstanding, but is he too old for her? And has she considered what it means to be the wife of a man of the church?"

Elizabeth and Jane were taken aback by her question. "I have not even considered the prospect of her marrying as yet. She is only nineteen years old – almost the same age as Georgiana. Jane and I were more concerned with the fact that she has always seemed a bit childish and irresponsible for her age."

"Lizzie, I dare say she is growing up fast," commented Jane. If they are truly in love and we can put them off for a year, I do believe it can be a very successful union."

Darcy nodded, telling them that he had continued to ask about the parson and had not heard a single negative word about him. "I really like the chap, but we will know more when he spends a longer period of time with us over the holidays. Mrs. Hurst, you look so tired. Would you like me to escort you to your chambers? Darling, will you and Jane be disappointed if I spend some time in my office tending to the work I have been neglecting? I suspect you two plan to spy on the youngsters for a while."

"You know me entirely too well, my darling!" Kissing him on the cheek and giving a warm hug to Mrs. Hurst, Elizabeth and Jane headed for the parlour to check up on the goings on.

In the morning, Lizzie woke up in an empty bed; Fitz having taken off to Derbyshire to see if Charles was handling everything without difficulty. She found Jane still in bed, sleepy, but awake and crawled in with her. "Do you want to talk about last night? It seemed to go very well, don't you think? Darcy was wise to send the musicians home at midnight. Hours of dancing truly exhausted Georgiana's friends and they were well ready to return to their homes. Only Albert was reluctant to leave, which is why I invited him back to have a late breakfast with us this morning."

"Georgiana was thrilled that you did so," laughed Jane. We need to find out more about him. All we know is that he is still in school. Let's ask him about it at breakfast. What hour did you plan for the meal? When is Dennis returning to Belton? I need to think about getting Mrs. Hurst back to Netherfield as well."

"Darcy has gone to Derbyshire to check on Charles and the progress. Why don't you stay until he returns? He will have messages and information for you. I expect him back late today or in the morning. I haven't heard the girls yet this morning, but they need to be up soon if they want to be presentable when the gentlemen join us. Get up, lazybones, and dress. Should we wake them or test them to see if they are going to oversee breakfast?

"Let's do that, Lizzie. They both think they are all grown up. This is their chance to prove it. I have to admit that all of them were well behaved and most pleasant. I was delighted when the boys invited us to dance! Such good manners!"

Pleasantly surprised an hour later when they entered the informal dining room, they found everything in order; the menu had been discussed, and seating for the six of them was in place. It was a chilly morning, and Albert and Dennis had gone outside to gather some wood for the fireplace so that they all could have a long and comfortable breakfast. The girls had warned them that they might be interrogated by Jane and Elizabeth and both welcomed the opportunity. When they sat down at precisely ten o'clock there was juice and coffee or tea at each place setting, a roaring fire, and a dozen covered dishes on the sideboard filled with hot meats, eggs, and puddings. There was little conversation as they companionably enjoyed a leisurely meal.

As the servants cleared the table and replenished their beverages, Elizabeth opened the conversation with a question for Albert. "Tell us, if you will, Mr. Thatcher, what it is you are studying at school. Is this your first year of college?"

"No, Ma'am. I am twenty-one years old and have completed two and a half years. My course of study is business with major interest in banking. My father would like me to join his bank in Derbyshire after I graduate. Reading the look on her face correctly, he quickly added, "He is not requiring this of me, but I believe this occupation is a fitting one, and I am hopeful that he and I will be able to work together without friction. My other interests are mainly in sporting events and hunting, both of which will be easy to pursue if I succeed in this occupation."

Jane nodded in approval. " Mr. Bingley and I are moving to Derbyshire during the Christmas holiday. We will be glad to meet with your father to discuss business. I observed last night that you also love music and dancing. Georgiana, being a musician herself, and a horsewoman, must find you most compatible."

The girl broke in to the conversation saying, "Yes indeed. Is it appropriate to discuss the holidays at this time?" looking hopefully at Elizabeth.

"Mr. Thatcher, we are having an extended holiday party that will begin at Christmas and end on New Year's Day. You do not live far from here, but you are welcome to stay for any or all of the holiday – as long as you honor any previous plans your family has made for you. There will be formal galas, hunting, fishing, games, dancing, entertainment, and a ball. Please discuss this with your parents and then let us know when and if we can expect you."

"Thank you from the bottom of my heart, Mrs. Darcy. I will inform Georgiana as soon as I have spoken to my parents."

During this discussion, Mrs. Hurst had been watching Kitty and her young man. They seemed to want only to make each other happy. She would refill his cup as soon as it got cold and he brought her scones and sweet puddings to nibble on while the others talked. She was quite certain that they were truly in love. She had adored her husband who died quite young of the dreaded cancer. A firm believer that in true love, each brought out the best in the other, she felt she was witnessing it in Kitty, who had never been known for her generosity, maturity, and thoughtfulness. Though she had improved when Lydia, the youngest of the sisters, had married and left home, the change in her since meeting Parson Reynolds was truly impressive. She would share that with the others when the two young couples left the table. They were planning to take a long carriage ride and then ice skate on the pond and share a picnic lunch if it was not too cold.

Jane and Lizzie were meeting with Bertha, their laundry maid, to see if there were enough full sets of linens for each of the twenty bedchambers at Pemberley. Two sets would be needed for each one, with plenty of extra blankets and pillows. She reported back to them that they were short at least eight sets, as some of them had become threadbare or torn over the years. They then met with Mrs. Muldoon, and instructed her to have eight complete sets made and delivered to them before the fifteenth of December. Lizzie trusted her husband's loyal housekeeper to get the job done.

Grinning guiltily, the sisters decided to snoop around a bit while the others were out. Going first to the parson's chambers, they found the room neat and clean. On the desk he had left his bible open to what apparently would be his next sermon, and some notes that he had written for the service. They also discovered a scented note that had been sent to him by Kitty, in which she thanked him for being a perfect guest the previous night and that she was looking forward to seeing more of him.

In Kitty's room, her belongings were orderly, and she had collected a few patterns to use for the embroidery she had decided to master. There was also a note she had written to herself to find a quilting club to join. The chrysanthemum was sitting in a bud vase of fresh water. They agreed that there was no doubt about it. Kitty was growing up in a most satisfying way. Mrs. Hurst's report gave them even more confidence that their sister had found her future husband.


	14. Chapter 14

"Kitty, I am so bored. I do not know what to do with myself tonight."

"Oh Georgiana – may I call you Georgie – your name is so long, and after all we are almost sisters are we not? We are both tired and bored after having spent the last full day with the men of our dreams. Life cannot always be that way. I have an idea. Would you teach me how to play the piano? Mary had no patience with me, and frankly, I was not that interested when I was younger." Jane and Lizzie were on their way to join the girls for some tea and talk when they stopped dead, looked at each other, and burst out laughing."

"Of course you can call me Georgie. We are more than almost sisters; I believe we are becoming best friends! And I would love to teach you to play. Are you willing to learn to read the music or do you want to memorize a short song?"

"No, I really want to learn," said Kitty as her sisters burst into the room and gave her a warm embrace. "What was that for?"

"You really have matured, darling. But will you go back to being a pettish child again when you return to Longbourn?" inquired Lizzie.

"It will be more difficult when I am there, I admit. They treat me like a child and have no respect for my opinions. All of you at Pemberley treat me like a young lady and show consideration for my feelings and opinions. You give me a chance to grow up. And Dennis calls me Katherine, which I adore," she admitted, blushing.

"Oh Kitty, we are so sorry!" said Jane. "Do you want us to call you Katherine? Of course we will if you wish it. But parents do not always want to admit that their children are becoming adults. You must be patient with them and not take it to heart."

"No, of course not! Are you not Janie and Lizzie to me? But when formal introductions are being made I would be happier if you called me Katherine. I find a really like the fact that Dennis is the only person who uses my full name. I never feel like a child when I am with him!"

"Then it shall be so. Perhaps we can convince Mother to let you stay much longer, since you will be taking piano lessons…if it is acceptable to Mr. Darcy."

"The girls hugged each other and danced around the room. That would be so wonderful! Thank you, darling sisters." With that they moved to the music room where Jane and Lizzie worked on their macramé and Kitty began to learn the scales.

The door burst open just as they were all thinking about retiring for the night. It was Darcy and Charles, and they both seemed quite excited. Charles threw his arms around Jane and swung her around the room, in a most surprising manner. "Darling I have such good news! The crews that William hired are most remarkable. Almost all of the major repairs are completed, and our chambers, the kitchen, a parlour and the dining room are ready for us to move in. We are weeks ahead of schedule, but if it is all right with you, the other work can be done after we occupy the estate."

Darcy added, "Two of the large suites are being used to store furniture that we cannot place as yet, and several wagons full have already been brought to Derbyshire," he said as he pulled Elizabeth into his lap and nuzzled her neck.

"If you approve, Jane, we must leave for Netherfield on the morrow, and have the servants pack all of our clothing and as much of the kitchen equipment as can fit in two wagons. We will move into our home within days instead of weeks. Is that all right with you?"

Throwing herself in his arms, she ordered, "Lizzie come upstairs with me to help me pack. My husband and I will be leaving immediately after breakfast. Oh dear, I hope your sister has not yet fallen asleep, Charles. She will also need to get ready. Within a week we will nearly be neighbors!"


	15. Chapter 15

Kitty and Elizabeth were organizing bedchambers and choosing which sets of linens would go in each when a messenger brought a note from Pastor Reynolds inviting the Darcys and Miss Bennet to attend his church service and share lunch with him at that week's end. Kitty was so excited she could barely stutter out a plea to her sister. They had so much to do; the Bingleys were moving to Derbyshire that very weekend, and Elizabeth was hoping to convince Fitz to offer their services.

On the other hand, Kitty had been working so hard to help ready Pemberley for the holiday, which was just a few weeks away. She had not seen Dennis, though notes had been flying back and forth on a daily basis. Surprisingly, she had not complained once; instead busying herself with her piano lessons when the work was done for the day. "Sweetie, let us discuss this with Fitz over supper tonight. If we can somehow manage to do both, I feel you have earned a day off! Will you abide by his decision?"

"Oh yes, Lizzie…you know I will!"

"Will what?" questioned Georgiana, who had just walked into the room.

"Have you spoken with your brother about any plans for this week's end?"

"Yes, he said that he thought you would want to help Jane at Derbyshire, and I offered to keep the staff in line with our preparations."

"Mr. Reynolds has invited us to his church service and luncheon afterward. Kitty really wants to go and she has been working so hard!"

"Then why not let her go to Belton for the day and you go to help Janie? Perhaps Darcy will go with her. He told me several times that he would like to get to know the parson better. That will keep the tongues from wagging about any possible impropriety as well, since he will be chaperoning!"

Kitty hugged Georgie and smiled radiantly. "I am quite definitely the luckiest person alive! You are my best friend and a genius as well!"

At supper the plan was agreed upon and notes were sent off to the parson, accepting his invitation, and to Jane, telling her to expect Elizabeth on Saturday. "Please tell me whether I should meet you at Derbyshire or if you would prefer to pick me up on the way there, Darling," she said in her letter.

The moving caravan did stop to get Elizabeth, and it was quite an impressive parade. There were two large wagons of furniture, one of personal effects, and two carriages; one for Mrs. Hurst, Miss Caroline, their lady's maids, and their pet cat, and one for Jane, Lizzie, one of Charles' hunting dogs, and hampers of food. Another carriage had gone straight to Derbyshire the day before, with the Bingley's butler, housekeeper, and kitchen staff. Charles, his groom, stable boy, and valet led the caravan on horseback with two of his dogs following behind him. Very impressive – even to the snobbish Miss Bingley!

When they arrived there were gardeners working outside to trim hedges, remove dead bushes, and clean up debris. It was already vastly improved from their last impromptu visit. Entering the large foyer the girls could hardly believe the amount of work that had been done. The marble floors were cleaned and buffed and that magnificent staircase had been polished to a great luster. Mrs. Hurst declared her pleasure, which her sister sniffed and looked around disdainfully. "It is clean, and large, and I am sure it will be lovely when I am through with it."

"You are quite mistaken, Caroline," said Charles firmly. You will have a generous budget and may do as you will with your suite of rooms. The rest of the estate will be decorated by my most artistic wife. Is that perfectly clear?"

"Miss Hannah, you will please show me and my sister to our suites at once!" she ordered, following their housekeeper up the wide staircase.

By late evening, all of the wagons and carriages had been emptied, a casual dinner had been laid out for all of them to eat whenever it was convenient, and the stables had been cleaned and stocked. Jane and Lizzie walked out to visit the horses and bring them a treat of apples and carrots. "Jane, your stable is as large as ours! Eighteen horses were in clean stalls, having been brushed and fed. The girls broke off pieces of carrot and apple and gave one to each animal. At one end there was a huge barn attached that now housed both wagons and several carriages. Two stable boys were cleaning tack while they rested on bales of hay.

"I cannot believe that all of this belongs to us," murmured Jane. "Thank you for all your help, Lizzie. I know how busy you have been."

"You look so tired, Darling! Let's go back to the house and rest in my chamber while we talk. I can stay one more day if you need me, but I do want to get back. Kitty has been wonderful – so grown up and responsible and hard working. She does anything that I ask her to do without complaint, and spends her spare time practicing piano and her embroidery. I hope that Fitz will find nothing to be upset about when he goes there with Kitty on the morrow."

When they reached the bedchamber, the room was in perfect order, with the bed turned down, a nightgown laid out, and a fresh pitcher of water, a washbowl, and towels waiting at the dry sink. Thank Nicole for me; it is not necessary for her to wait on me thusly."

"Our servants have learned much and found true contentment with their master and with me. Thanks is owed to Darcy! Go to sleep, dearest; we will have time to talk more over breakfast."

"Sleep well, Jane." Laying back on the bed, she fell into a deep sleep, not even taking off her gown or washing her face.

At breakfast the next day, only Jane and Elizabeth sat in the dining room. Charles was off somewhere with the work crew and his sisters had chosen to take their meals in their rooms. All had fallen into place regarding the holiday plans and all invitations had been sent and responded to. There was little more to be done except for readying bedchambers, checking that the winter sports equipment was ready for guests to use, and making sure plenty of meat, poultry, and fish were available or being smoked. Soon after lunch, Elizabeth was in her carriage and saying her good-byes.

"I will try to be there by the twentieth of December, Lizzie," called Jane and waved good-bye until the carriage was out of sight.


	16. Chapter 16

When Darcy and Kitty arrived home, they found Georgiana and Elizabeth on their way upstairs to ready themselves for bed. Taking the stairs two at a time, with a hungry look in his eyes, Darcy threw his arms around his wife and kissed her passionately. Kitty was dancing in circles and singing loudly – having gotten no further than the entranceway.

"Will you be coming up to bed, Kit?" asked Georgie facetiously.

"I take it the day went well with Mr. Reynolds, little sister?" Elizabeth was quite sure it had. Fitz whispered in her ear that he would tell all after they were behind closed doors and in bed.

"It was more than wonderful, Lizzie! Dennis gave a marvelous sermon…he is obviously adored by his congregation…and he introduced me to every one of them. His housekeeper and the cook prepared a very tasty luncheon for us and after escorting us on a tour of the parsonage, we sat by the fire and talked for hours! Mr. Darcy took us to sup at a lovely little inn before we left to come home."

"The same one we ate at last time, Darling," interrupted Fitz. "Now off to bed with you, young lady. I, for one am exhausted, and wish to retire immediately. We can share all the details tomorrow! Good night. You, too, Georgiana!" Taking Elizabeth's arm, he pulled her gently toward their bedchamber.

"Ah, Fitzy, I do believe you have earned another down payment for your exemplary behavior."

"I was hoping you would feel that way," he said as he shut and locked the door behind them.

A message was brought to the table as they all dined and chatted. "Thank you, Godfrey," said Elizabeth with a warm smile. Opening it, she read briefly and then shook her head and informed her curious family, "Oh dear, it is good news and bad news, I am afraid. Mother and Father can wait no longer, and will arrive by the week's end with Mary and her lady's maid. The good news is that you will not be going back to Longbourn any time soon, Kitty."

Both Kitty and Darcy groaned. "It is weeks yet until the other guests begin to arrive. I dare say, darling, you will be seeing little of me for the next month!" he retorted.

"Now do not excite yourself, love. I have an idea. Of course Jane and Charles may never forgive me. I must go to Derbyshire today, and beg Jane to ask them to help her at their home for at least a few days. Surely, she will not refuse. After all, she has said any number of times that she feels guilty for not spending more time with us planning the events. Will you mind, Fitz? I can be home late this evening."

"If it will mean one more week to ourselves, absolutely! But please do not travel at night. Come home after breakfast tomorrow and please, bring good news!"

"Does Kitty have to go with Elizabeth?" asked Georgiana. "We were invited to a casual party this evening at the home of my friend, Alicia. Albert Thatcher will be there and Mr. Reynolds said he would try to attend, but could not promise. Please?"

"Do you approve, Elizabeth? If it is acceptable to you I will agree. The thought of having a quiet evening to simply enjoy a good novel, is most appealing. There will be little peace and quiet until the New Year!"

Elizabeth packed a small valise and left within the hour, to surprise her sister with a short visit and a huge request.


	17. Chapter 17

When Elizabeth arrived at Derbyshire, she found Jane in the parlour, surrounded by bolts of fabric and looking confused and miserable. "I dare say I arrived at a most propitious moment. Dear Janie, why do you looks so despondent?"

"Oh thank God you are here! Why did you not let me know that you were coming to my rescue? I am desperate. How long are you staying?" cried Jane as she leapt to her feet spilling mountains of material to the floor.

"Sister, I confess that I am here to ask a huge favor of you, and I must get back to Pemberley in the morning. But first, explain what you are attempting to do and we will get it done before we talk about it."

For the next three hours, they picked out materials for the draperies, upholstery for the chairs that were going to be redone, and even a lovely fabric for a gown that Jane wanted made for the grand ball. When they stopped to have a small lunch, Jane sighed and said in her most pitiful voice, "This is just the material needed for the parlour, the sitting room, the music room, and the grand ballroom. How am I ever going to do the rest of this huge mansion?"

"One room at a time, darling! And after the holidays I will come and help you make your decisions. Have Mrs. Hurst and Miss Prissy already chosen the color scheme and fabrics for their suites? It must be killing Caroline to not have any say in your decorating!"

"She has been too busy with her own chambers to think about it, but it will become a problem when she is finished, that is for certain! So tell me, Mrs. Darcy, how is it that you managed to get away for a day with none of the family accompanying you?"

They finished their lunch and moved to the upstairs sitting room to have a serious talk. When Lizzie explained the problem, Jane immediately volunteered to have their parents and Mary for an entire week. " If they are really good, I will ask them to stay one more week, but I am not promising! I will enjoy having Mary play the piano if she just does not sing. With Father here he will stop her when we have heard enough," Janie laughed. She penned a note to Mrs. Bennet begging them to come directly to Derbyshire for a week before going to Pemberley, and sent it by messenger. "Then I will pack them off to you, spend another week here trying to accomplish something, and then will be on my way to rescue you by the fifteenth of the month. Charles has been really busy with his work, so there is a chance that he will allow me to come even sooner. He is going to bring his sisters several days before Christmas."

"What would we do without each other? Will Charles be home for supper tonight? I would enjoy seeing him, and I will be leaving right after breakfast. I am not looking forward to supping with the sisters if he is not here to direct the conversation," Lizzie said, chuckling and hugging Janie. She was informed that if Charles was not home to dine with them, the sisters usually chose to have their meals in one of their chambers; ignoring Jane to everyone's satisfaction. Arm in arm the girls skipped off to the greenhouse to pick some blossoms for the dining table.

Charles did, in fact, make it home for supper. A delicious meal was served, and conversation was polite, if a bit stilted. Charles did his best to show his pleasure with the meal and the company, while his sisters were unusually quiet and well behaved. This was noted and appreciated.

Lizzie and Jane breakfasted alone. As promised, Elizabeth was on her way bright and early and looking forward to hearing the next episode of the younger girls' romances. The fun was about to begin!


	18. Chapter 18

Waking up in the warm embrace of Fitzwilliam Darcy had to be the most amazing thing in the world. Elizabeth truly felt that she was the luckiest woman alive, and she pulled him even closer in sheer contentment. "Darling, you do remember what day this is do you not? It is the fifteenth of December, and I do believe we should be up and ready to welcome our first guests," Fitz whispered in her ear. "Kitty and Georgiana have been up for hours, and breakfast is waiting, so shall we get up and prepare for a most busy day?"

He rang for both Robert and Judith. "Sir," his valet told him, "I took the liberty of choosing your clothes for you. Will they do?" he asked, holding them out for inspection.

"Darling, I will move to the dressing room so that you and Judith can create a masterpiece without interruption." He and Robert went on their way just as Judith entered the chamber.

"Pick something simple and comfortable, please, Judith. Today we will be receiving only part of my family: Mother and Father, my sister Mary, and whatever servants they chose to bring with them. Oh, and Jane will be coming as well."

"Very good, Mrs. Darcy. Mrs. Muldoon told me to inform you that bedchambers are ready for Mr. & Mrs. Bennet, Miss Mary, and Mrs. Bingley. Servants' quarters have been readied on the third floor for their lady's maids and valet."

"I am overflowing with gratitude for her efficiency and yours. I sincerely hope you all know how much your loyalty and service mean to us!"

"All of us feel blessed to be working here, Ma'am. Now, shall we dress your hair? The others are waiting downstairs."

Elizabeth was the last to be seated for breakfast, and while she ate her eggs and muffin, the girls and Darcy brought her up to date on their progress. There was an abundant store of root vegetables in addition to fresh greens and tomatoes in the greenhouse. Eggs were plentiful, and the smokehouse was filled with a variety of meats and fish. The pond had been restocked, and thanks to the recent cold spell, there was a nice ice rink set up with benches and a fire pit. The groundskeeper had reported that the property was teeming with grouse and pheasant.

"Then all that remains to be done is to pick some flowers in the greenhouse and to fill vases; one in each of the bedchambers, and one for the tables in the parlour, music room, drawing room, the dining room and the foyer."

Kitty interrupted. "Georgie and I cut some boughs and branches of berries to put in that large urn in the foyer. We thought that would be very dramatic and Christmasy. We were going to cut flowers, but knew it would be best to wait for you, as you are so good at arranging them."

Darcy complimented them for their efforts, but also reminded them that they would now have to use their best manners when company was in attendance. "That means no nicknames! You will refer to all adults as Mr. or Mrs., Doctor, or Parson. When you are referring to me or Elizabeth, you will be just as formal, or use "my brother, my sister, my uncle, and so on. Do not forget!" No doubt the lecture would have continued if Godfrey had not announced the arrival of Mr. & Mrs. Bennet.

Rushing to the portico, they were all astounded by what was going on outside. The entourage had arrived with two carriages, a large wagon load of heaven knew what, a fox hound, and two beautiful horses; presumably for a hunting party. Mr. Bennet greeted his favorite daughter with a warm hug, explaining to Mr. Darcy over her head that he felt he had to bring his favorite horses and best hound if there was to be a fox hunt. Mrs. Bennet was examining Kitty and claiming that she had grown both in height and maturity in the weeks they had been apart. Jane pulled Lizzie aside to whisper that she would have so much to talk about when they were finally able to sneak away.

Elizabeth spoke quietly to the coachman, asking him to please see that the carriages and wagons were safely stored in the large barn behind the stables. Her mother had brought her lady's maid, her husband's valet, her houseboy and a scullery maid to help manage things. Elizabeth was grateful for her thoughtfulness. "Jane, you brought no personal servants?"

"No, Darling. Judith told me when I was here last that she would gladly take care of both you and I. I knew you wouldn't mind, since we usually dress together. When Charles and his sisters arrive, they will bring their valet, and lady's maids with them. They should be here by week's end. Frankly, I think that Miss Caroline does not want to show up before Lady Catherine."

Trunks, valises, and hampers of prepared food, fresh vegetables, and fruits were being unloaded as servants attempted to bring order to the scene. "Are you hungry? We just finished a late breakfast. I never expected you to appear quite so early! Mary, darling, why are you so quiet? It is so good to have you here at last!"

Jane laughed. "You forget, Lizzie, dear, that we are no longer very far from you. There is plenty of prepared food that can be laid out casually for any to nibble throughout the day. I am sure you have planned a large supper for us this evening, did you not?"

Georgiana jumped in with hugs and kisses and told Jane and Mary that not only was a banquet planned for tonight, but also, Mr. Thatcher and Mr. Reynolds had been invited. "I will tell Mrs. Muldoon to set the table for ten. Is 8:00 a good time for everyone?"

"That will be perfect. Will you meet me in the greenhouse? I will need both you and Kitty to cut flowers. Godfrey, would you please ask a couple of the houseboys to bring a dozen of our loveliest vases to the greenhouse? Also ask the gardener if he will cut some fresh greens to fill the vases. Jane, will you meet us there as soon as you have organized your unpacking? Judith will help.

"Mother, will you and Father please take a nap after you are settled and have had some lunch? You will want to be well rested for this evening. Are we not lucky to have both Mary and Georgiana here to play for us?" Kissing her parents and her husband, she immediately headed for the greenhouse.

By late afternoon all the flowers had been arranged and approved by Mrs. Muldoon. The four of them had stopped for finger sandwiches and tea around lunchtime, and then Lizzie released the younger girls to go off and talk, plan, and get ready for the evening meal. Mary had taken Mr. and Mrs. Bennet on a tour of the upstairs ballrooms, library, and theater after their luncheon; after which they all had enjoyed a long nap.

Fitz had popped in and out all day, providing more moral support than anything else. With all flowers in place, he insisted that Elizabeth and Jane take a long bath and a nap; promising to have someone wake them in plenty of time to dress. He spent the rest of the afternoon with Mr. Bennet, planning a fox hunt and visiting the stables to choose which horses and dogs would be best for that event. They actually ended up dozing off while relaxing in wing back chairs in front of the fireplace in the library, where they had been trying out two new briarwood pipes. Their valets woke them in plenty of time to have a fresh shave and dress in more appropriate evening wear.

Judith attended to Jane before waking Elizabeth. Both of them were aware of how hard she had been pushing herself to make everything perfect for this family holiday, and preparations would go much more quickly with Jane assisting too. "Mrs. Bingley, will Miss Georgiana and Miss Kitty need my attention?" she asked as she laid out a number of necessary undergarments.

"No, they have been surprisingly helpful and efficient. They are both dressed and did each other's hair in a most striking fashion. They are downstairs already and offering to help Mrs. Muldoon and the kitchen staff. It is no wonder that every one of you loves the Darcys on this estate!"

"It will not be as pleasant once Miss Bingley and Lady Catherine arrive," confessed Judith. They are both so demanding and difficult to satisfy. Please, Ma'am, do not repeat this to Master Darcy! We gladly deal with them for his sake. They come infrequently, and rarely stay more than a few days."

As Elizabeth sat still and watched Judith pile her hair high on her head, Jane brought her sister up to date on the progress being made at Derbyshire. They made plans to start designing some of the outdoor gardens during the holidays; as Jane was most anxious to repair those acres of neglected land. She planned to set the crews to work as soon as the freezing weather was no longer a threat. Nor did she want her gardeners and groundskeepers having to deal with the surprise snow storms that happened two or three times during the winter months in that part of England.

"Jane, dear, there are a number of fairs and Christmas markets at this time of year between December and February. It might be a fun outing for the ladies…if the weather permits."

"That is a very good idea, Lizzie! I hope the weather will cooperate." Judith had finished making up her face and moved to bring the gown to her. Jane suggested that she step into the dress rather than have it possibly mess up her lovely hairdo. Are you quite ready? I believe the commotion we are hearing downstairs is announcing the arrival of one or both of the young gentlemen." Hooking their arms together, the two sisters made their way down the magnificent staircase to join the others.

In the foyer, Georgiana was proudly introducing her new beau, Albert Thatcher to Mr. and Mrs. Bennet and Miss Mary. Parson Reynolds had swung by to pick up Albert; they were becoming quite good friends, in spite of the difference in their ages. Of course, Mr. Reynolds had met the Bennets a number of times at Longbourn; hence, they all greeted each other warmly, to the delight of Kitty. Herding them to the parlour, Godfrey then wheeled in a serving cart stocked with ice (a rarity most times of the year), sherry, wine, and stronger aperitifs for the elders to sip while the final preparations were being made for their extensive supper. There was hardly time enough to finish greeting and asking after each other's health before they were asked to move to the dining room. Formal protocol was followed when seating themselves, which greatly pleased Mr. Darcy and impressed the Bennets.

Of course, most of the attention of the family was centered on the two young couples, though the food was splendidly presented and absolutely delicious. Mrs. Bennet announced, "I must say that I am in total agreement with your husband, Jane. Mr. Darcy has without a doubt hired the best French chefs in the country. Mr. Bingley once confessed to me that he hoped to win one of them away from Pemberley in a game of cards!"

Winking at Elizabeth, Darcy told her, "Remind me, dear, never to involve myself in a game of chance with Charles Bingley," eliciting a laugh from everyone at the table.

Between courses, news was shared and everyone was brought up to date on who was coming and when they would be arriving. Georgiana suggested to Mary that she play something classical after they moved to the game room to relax and digest all they had eaten. It had been her plan to take over after that; moving all who wished to dance to the music room, where she herself would play. It didn't work out that way, however. They were all tired and so full they could barely move, so a few hands of bridge, and a couple of backgammon and chess games were all that they could manage. The four youths ended up in front of the fire in the sitting room, chatting quietly, while the others made sure they had everything they needed for their comfort and began to head upstairs for the night. Mr. Bennet and Mr. Darcy remained downstairs for one last smoke, and the three oldest sisters gathered in Mary's chambers to talk for a while. Jane begged forgiveness and went to her room without having the promised talk with Lizzie. There would be plenty of time for that in the coming days.

Lizzie was surprised to find her husband already in their suite when she walked in. "I sent Judith away. Instead I will help you get ready for bed and tuck you in, my darling," he whispered tenderly. "You have definitely earned some pampering, my love. I have instructed the kitchen servants to simply put food out on the sideboard for people to take whenever they appear in the morning. I also ordered our breakfast to be served in bed," he said as he removed her shoes. "Why are there always so many tiny buttons on your dresses?" he complained as he slowly began to undo them.


	19. Chapter 19

It was a peaceful day. After breakfast, Kitty, Georgiana, and their beaus went skating, while Elizabeth's father and husband decided to shoot a few grouse or pheasants for the larder; if they were unsuccessful, it would be smoked meats for the evening meal. Mary busied herself practicing the music she would play that evening after supper, while Mrs. Bennet, Jane, and Elizabeth worked on their needlepoint and discussed Kitty's metamorphosis into a charming young adult, their feelings about Dennis Reynolds, and who would be showing up next.

"The Gardiners will not be arriving before Christmas day," said their mother. "Edward explained to me that his wife had planned a small party at their apartment in London the day before Christmas Eve. They will need a day to collect themselves and travel here. But they believe they will be able to remain at Pemberley until New Year's Day – if there is no emergency with the business. My sister and Mr. Phillips will arrive on Christmas Eve.

I suspect that Lydia will be arriving very soon. She sent me a letter saying that her husband had taken off again, and she sees no reason to wait for his return. She probably is already on her way, as she had started packing up and organizing the nanny, her lady's maid and anything else she can fit into one carriage with two children!"

"I dare say that she will be here until Mr. Darcy asks her to leave," joked Jane.

"Unfortunately, she said she left a note for Mr. Wickham to come here as soon as possible," added Mrs. Bennet. Elizabeth added her opinion; quite sure that Lydia would be the next to arrive.

The men showed up, cold and hungry, but having successfully bagged two grouse and a few pheasants. There would be a rich grouse stew and roast pheasant for supper! The two couples appeared just moments later, and they, too, were looking for food and a warm fire. They had enjoyed skating, but the winds had picked up and kept blowing out the fire in the pit. It seemed to be getting colder than usual of late, and Elizabeth was concerned that everyone would be stuck indoors for their whole visit.

But the day was just perfect for sitting around, singing songs, playing games, and sipping hot cider, hot chocolate, and spooning rich soups with fresh hot bread. Georgiana and Kitty bravely sent Alfred and Dennis on their way before dark, and then disappeared upstairs to relive every moment they had spent with them. Supper was not served at all, since they had snacked all day. Not a problem…it would become the evening meal on the morrow. The family retired early, and all seemed to be well at the Pemberley Estate.


	20. Chapter 20

The weather had taken a turn for the worse. As everybody gathered around the fireplace in the sitting room to discuss what to do today and how this blowing snowstorm might affect the coming festivities, there came a frantic pounding at the door. Godfrey appeared and announced, "It seems that Mrs. Wickham has chosen this day to arrive at the estate. Her coachmen are at the door requesting aid in retrieving her and the children about one half hour down the road. The carriage slid into a ditch and help is required to extricate it and transport the family here."

Darcy immediately took over, commanding his butler to notify his groomsman to prepare the largest carriage and rescue the Wickhams. "Tell Mrs. Muldoon to find something dry for these men, and give them some hot broth to warm them up. Tell my coachmen to pick them up here, and they will assist in extricating the carriage while our coachmen bring Mrs. Wickham and the children here."

Elizabeth added further instructions when her housekeeper appeared. "Mrs. Muldoon, please make sure that chambers are ready for Mrs. Wickham, whatever servants she has brought with her, and that the nursery and nanny's room are ready to welcome them. Make sure there is a good fire going in those fireplaces and some soup, hot chocolate, cider, and tea ready to warm them. They will be chilled to the bone."

Nodding approval, Darcy added, "Have the stable boy saddle and bring me my horse. I shall ride ahead and let them know that help is coming." Within a few minutes, he had bundled up for the cold and was waiting for his horse to be brought. "Ah Lizzie my love, and so it begins…" he sighed, shaking his head and holding her close.

Through clenched teeth she whispered in his ear, "You should bring the babies immediately and let Lydia freeze a bit longer. That selfish, thoughtless brat will never consider consequences when she is bent on revenge against her worthless husband."

The stable boy arrived and handed the reins to his master. Chiding his wife for not being more charitable, he kissed her cheek and mounted the stallion; off to rescue the Bennet's youngest and most problematic daughter.

In the sitting room, Mrs. Bennet was effusively apologizing for the irresponsible behavior of her youngest child. "I had so hoped that having children of her own would teach her to think before she acts and to consider the consequences when she does not. But if anything she seems to have become more selfish and impulsive than ever. Kitty, darling, I am so proud of you for the progress you have made to that end! I dare say I might have Mr. Reynolds to thank for that."

"In part you do, Mother," replied Kitty. "But credit must also be given to the Darcys. All of them treat me like a responsible adult, and Georgiana is teaching me how to play the piano and how to improve my needlework. Jane, what might we do to help Lydia to grow up? And how do we keep her from ruining our holiday with her demands, complaints, and constant need for attention?"

" That is a good question." Turning to Lizzie, who was still looking very annoyed, Jane suggested one possible solution. "Even though we all would love to hold and play with and spoil the babies, let us insist that she take primary responsibility for them herself." Georgiana was quick to remind her that she was bringing a nanny for the children. "True, but Lizzie could insist that she give the nanny some time off…after all it is her holiday as well!"

"I am more than happy to do that, but for it to work, we will all have to be consistent," she said, looking meaningfully at her mother. "Do you agree, Father?"

"Indeed I do, but you know that she will attempt to make your lives miserable if you do this. At very least she will be pouting and short-tempered. When Lady Catherine arrives, you might consider backing away from this lesson until she departs."

Mary pointed out that some of the family had not seen Lydia since Elizabeth's wedding. "And with that new baby, she may just have mellowed a bit. Jane told me that Margaret is a sweet infant."

"She probably has aged! Edmund is almost two, and he is loud, wild, and disruptive." interjected Jane, causing all of them to laugh.

It was nearly two hours before Darcy returned with the carriage and the Wickhams in tow. Lydia, the nanny (with Margaret cradled in her arms, and Edmund attempting to break her grasp on his hooded coat), and Mr. Darcy exploded into the sitting room. Again, Kitty surprised and delighted the family by taking over. She introduced Lydia to Georgiana, and then suggested that she and the children follow them upstairs to get settled.

"Lydia, by the time you have nursed the baby and brought the nanny and Edmund to meet the kitchen staff, luncheon will be served. Mrs. Muldoon is having some hot beverages brought up to your chambers, and you may want to relax with a cup of tea or cocoa in front of the fireplace and rest until lunch is served. Now come along."

Darcy looked gratefully at Kitty and collapsed on the settee next to his wife. He explained that an axle had been broken when the carriage went into the ditch. His men were still there, and would not return until the axle had been repaired and mounted and they could bring the carriage home. It was a good thing that Pemberley had its own blacksmith, who could fix the axle temporarily and then replace it when it was safely brought to the barn. Each of them sat staring at the fire and wondering how they would make it two solid weeks if they were housebound because of the extreme weather. Nobody spoke as they waited for lunch to be announced.

When the family gathered at the table for lunch, they were not really surprised when Lydia appeared without her children. She explained that Margaret was sound asleep and that the nanny was lunching with Edmund in the nursery. She would entertain him until it was time for his nap.

"Dear," her mother responded, "Would it not have been better for Edmund to join us at the table? He cannot learn proper manners if he is not exposed to them, and luncheon would have been the perfect time, since it is a smaller meal and he would have less time to become bored and fidgety. Seated next to you helping him with his meal, he would also have had a chance to become more familiar with his aunts and uncles."

"No one wants a whining child around when they are trying to have a pleasant lunch, Mother."

"Nor do they want to be bothered with a whining and complaining sister," pointed out her father. "Mr. Darcy, what is your opinion of this? After all, it is your home."

Since we have no other guests planned for supper this evening, I believe we would all be delighted to have Edmund join us at the table, Lydia. At least for tonight. I think he might rest easier if he is more familiar with the family. And I am quite sure that your nanny could use a few hours off to organize her room and meet the rest of the staff."

Jane added, "Once Charlotte arrives with her children, they will have company and might enjoy casual meals in the playroom. We will not see much of them when they have children their own age to play with! So, pray tell us why you chose to come in the middle of a snowstorm, Lydia."

The next two hours were filled with their sister's tales of woe, complaints about her husband, worries about money, and the hardship of being the parent of two. She spoke longingly about the beautiful estates her sisters had married into, and complained that even Mary lived better than she did at Longbourn. Mary, who rarely spoke up in public, pointed out that it was she who ran off and married that lout when she was but a child, and that now she must live with the results of her foolishness.

Standing up abruptly, Lydia flounced out of the dining room." I will be in my chambers, resting after this most trying day. Call me when supper is served."

Kitty called after her, "Bring Edmund. I will see that a place is set for him right next to you."

After supper that night, the nanny took Edmund upstairs to bed and brought down Margaret who had just awakened. The boy had been surprisingly well behaved; very quiet at first, and most interested in studying each unfamiliar face at the table. Lydia seemed willing to feed him, but had no patience for allowing him to try to feed himself. When he got bored she became quite short with him, and Kitty took him to sit on her lap until the nanny appeared.

The ladies moved into the parlour where they could take turns cuddling the baby and exclaiming over her. They had not yet heard her cry, and she would look with wonder at whoever was rocking her at the moment. Darcy and Mr. Bennet were in the game room, smoking pipes and playing checkers. Lydia swooped out of the parlour to join the men when she grew tired of the family making such a fuss over Margaret. In a few days, Mr. Bingley and Miss Caroline would arrive. Jane couldn't wait until they got there. Elizabeth was dreading the arrival of Caroline.


	21. Chapter 21

Things went fairly well for the next two days. Georgiana and Kitty took Edmund out to play in the snow, go sledding, and build a small snowman. The snow was beginning to melt, and without the wind, the sunshine felt quite warm. The child minded them well, but whenever his mother appeared he became sullen and uncooperative. She was always short-tempered with him, and Elizabeth, Jane, and Mary talked about it when they were alone. Mary felt that their father should have a long talk with her about it, but Jane wondered if perhaps Parson Reynolds would be a better choice.

The others jumped at that idea, believing it was inspired. She might respond to a man of the church before she would listen to a member of her own family…and it would also be a chance to observe his skills at his chosen vocation. The only question was, should they ask Kitty for permission to ask him, or do it on their own? In the end they decided that Kitty should make the request of her beau in the near future.

As they prepared to retire that evening, Fitz laid Elizabeth out on the bed and began to massage her shoulders with a sweet smelling oil. She sensed that he had something he wanted to talk about. As his hands moved slowly down her back, he pointed out that they needed to take a day for some fun when Charles and his sister arrived. His hand traveled down to her buttocks, caressing them ever so gently. "What do you have in mind, Darling, beside the obvious?"

"I thought perhaps we could all go back to Belton for one night. The baths would be so relaxing – if there are enough rooms available at that inn. If they have three available, it is enough for us, the Bingleys, and Lydia could share a room with Caroline. If there are four available we could also bring Kitty and Georgiana. Do you think Mary would wish to join us? She seems to always prefer to stay at home. The servants and the nanny could handle the children for one night. What do you think?"

Lizzie flipped over and pulled Fitz down on top of her, hugging him to her with her arms and legs. "I think it is a wonderful idea. How quickly can we get a note to Dennis to arrange it for us. However, you forgot to add my parents. I think you are quite right about Mary, but, of course, we shall ask her in the morning if she wishes to come. We can hardly leave them all behind! The Bingleys will be here in two days. And Oh! Perhaps Kitty can ask Dennis to talk to Lydia about being a proper mother while we are there!"

Turning down the lantern, Fitz muttered "Later!" in a husky voice.

In the morning, Kitty sent a message to the parson, requesting four rooms if possible for the nineteenth of December. The Bennets had declined, saying they were exhausted from the trips to Derbyshire and then to Pemberley. They also said they wanted some time alone with their grandchildren when Lydia wasn't around. Mary, too, had chosen to remain at Pemberley; also claiming she wished to help with the children and play the beautiful grand piano that sat in the music room. By dinnertime, Dennis had sent a message that all was arranged, and that he would be delighted to see them in Belton. Jane sent a note to Charles telling him of the plans; he knew that Jane would be delighted to have Caroline off her back for one more day. She wondered how Lydia would get along with her sister-in-law. It could be interesting, indeed!

They were off early on the nineteenth, with Lydia, Kitty, and Georgiana packed into one seat and Jane and Elizabeth in the other. Darcy chose to ride his favorite stallion. Charles and Miss Caroline were to meet them at the inn. Conversation was gay and relaxed, though the younger girls were quite excited about taking the baths for the first time. And Lydia was dying to meet Mr. Reynolds!

Upon arrival at the inn, the parson surprised them by having an early lunch laid out in a private room, where they could talk easily. Kitty proudly introduced him to her youngest sister, who seemed very impressed with the handsome fellow.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. Wickham. May I call you Miss Lydia?

"By all means, Mr. Reynolds, or would you prefer to be called Parson?"

"At social events you need not call me Parson, though it would be appropriate at church gatherings. It is good to see you all looking so well. Your rooms have been taken care of, and your luggage is being distributed with the aid of your coachman. Please, sit down. Miss Katherine, you look ravishing today. I have missed you mightily. And Miss Georgiana, please send my regards to Mr. Thatcher; I enjoy his company very much." At that moment Charles arrived with his sister and the introductions were repeated.

As they were seated, Lydia noted how quickly the parson moved to Kitty's side, helped to seat her, and then at the correct moment sat beside her. The jealous glint in her eyes were noted by almost everyone at the table. It was of particular notice to Caroline, who tucked it away for future use. Of course, Dennis and Kitty only had eyes for each other. It was a pleasant meal, rather shorter than most, as the parson had afternoon calls to make on members of his congregation, and the others were anxious to go to the baths.

"Mr. Reynolds, you will be joining us for supper this evening, will you not? Will this room be available for our use?" he questioned as they all rose to leave.

Smiling apologetically, the parson informed him that he had assumed they would be dining there that night and had already reserved the room. "I left the menu up to the chef, as he is quite adept at serving sumptuous meals. If you wish to make any changes, please speak with him before you go out for the afternoon. And yes, I will be most pleased to join you!" With that said, he took his leave, dropping a tiny kiss on Kitty's cheek.

Miss Caroline was the first to speak. "Well, I dare say that Miss Kitty's beau is both handsome and exceedingly well-mannered. Tell me, Mr. Darcy, is his lineage as impressive as his appearance?"

"It is indeed, and the entire family is most willing for that relationship to flower into something permanent! Now, let us get on our way. I expect it will be more comfortable to take both carriages. Charles, would you please take Lydia with you, Jane, and your sister? It will be more comfortable that way."

It was a far quieter group that returned to the inn two hours later. Jane explained to the girls that the combination of hot soaking for hours and partaking of a large meal beforehand almost always created lethargy that could only be relieved by a long nap. Separating to go to their own bedchambers, Lizzie pulled Jane aside. "I truly expected Caroline to make a huge fuss over not being provided with her own suite. And yet, she went off with Lydia as though it was perfectly all right!"

"Yes, I noticed that as well. Perhaps she was too fatigued to make a fuss, Lizzie."

"Perhaps, but I think she may be cooking up some mischief. It would be best to keep a close eye on her. After all, as class conscious as she is, she is rooming with the wife of a militiaman – a known scoundrel at that! And she used to dislike Lydia almost as much as she disapproved of me!"

Everything went well at supper that evening. The food was delicious and the conversation was lighthearted. Parson Reynolds told them that he would be unable to see them off in the morning and asked Kitty if she would walk him to his buggy out front. Saying his good-byes to all, he promised to be there promptly after church services on Christmas morning. If all went well, he would be able to stay for several days.

Finally alone for a moment, Kitty asked him if he would talk to Lydia about being a good mother. He agreed to do so, but felt it would be smarter to wait until he had actually witnessed her behavior himself, before doing so. Embracing, they stole a quick kiss and he quickly climbed into the buggy and left. Kitty returned to the others looking a bit dazed, as the others smiled knowingly. Going upstairs to their rooms, they all agreed to meet early for the return trip home. It had been a lovely outing for all.


	22. Chapter 22

Darcy, Charles, and Mr. Bennet went out early the next day on horseback in the hopes of finding a deer to roast in the outdoor fire pit. Sandwiches were sent with them, as they swore they would not return empty-handed. The women had an unexpectedly lovely day. Miss Caroline had taught Lydia and Mary the music and steps to a new dance that was becoming popular in London. While Mary played the tune, everyone else learned the steps, which were a little too intricate for Mrs. Bennet to handle. But even little Edmund tried to learn the dance, and never stopped practicing until it was his nap time.

"Margaret really seemed to like the piano playing," commented Elizabeth to her mother, who had been holding the baby.

And did you see how hard Edmund worked to learn it, Lydia? He is going to be a very dapper young man!" Jane said.

"Yes, he is good as long as he is constantly entertained," retorted his mother.

Miss Caroline seized the moment to step in. "Mrs. Wickham, do take a walk with me through the greenhouse. Flowers are so special at this time of year, don't you agree?" Putting her arm through hers, she led Lydia out of the music room, leaving the others sitting there with their mouths agape.

Jane and Elizabeth looked at each other. "One of us needs to have a talk with our sister, to find out what is going on in that unlikely friendship. Who will volunteer?"

"I will," said Mary, surprising all of them. She will never think that I am attempting to get information from her, and Kitty should not have to do this. She will suspect you two are up to no good, for she knows how you feel about Caroline!"

The baby whimpered, and her nanny took her upstairs after asking Mrs. Muldoon if she would remind Lydia that the baby needed to be nursed before her nap. Mrs. Bennet also retired for a rest, and the others decided to try skating for a while. It was cold, but the wind had died down and there were enough skates for all. Kitty and Georgiana were good skaters and promised to help their sisters stay on their feet. That didn't last very long, as the men returned triumphantly with a large stag for the groundskeeper to dress and make ready for roasting. The girls built up the fire and they sat around it sharing the details of their day with each other.

Darcy reminded them that friends, neighbors, and business associates would begin dropping by within the next day or two, and suggested an early evening for them all. So would Georgiana's friends, and quite possibly the Phillips. Early in the morning the venison would be hung over the fire pit, with a kitchen maid and a houseboy taking turns watching it.

Lydia had been invited up to Miss Caroline's chambers after their walk. Listening to her sister-in-law's description of her life and complaints, Caroline seemed most sympathetic regarding the circumstances Lydia found herself in. "I noticed how taken you were with Parson Reynolds, my dear. He is rather handsome, don't you agree? And he is so smitten with your sister Kitty. It is a shame that Mr. Wickham is not of the same caliber. If you are so unhappy, why do you remain with him, child?"

"Because I have two children by him, of course! If I left him I would have no place to go except back to Longbourn. Living with my mother and father and their constant lecturing would be worse than what I am going through now. And frankly, Mr. Darcy provides for our needs far better than they would or than my husband is capable of."

"Do you think that Mr. Darcy will do that forever? You are mistaken if you do."

"What else is there for me to do? I may be young and beautiful, but I am saddled with two brats. Who would want them?

"Someone kind and loving, like…like…Mr. Reynolds. Surely he is not the only truly good soul in this part of England! There will be a number of single men here over the next two weeks. Why don't we keep an eye out for someone special? Wear your best gowns and your prettiest smile when guests are here," she advised.

"How do I thank you for your kindness? I feel I have finally found a friend who does not judge me!"

"Off to bed with you, right after supper, my friend. You will need your beauty sleep." Lydia left to nurse the baby, and Caroline sat staring into the mirror with a scheming expression. "OH, I cannot wait to share this with Lady Catherine. Will she never arrive?"


	23. Chapter 23

The next two days went smoothly, with families showing up in the afternoons and young singles coming by in the evening for a light supper, games, and dancing. Georgiana would play a beautiful classical piece after the meal, and then Mary would play for those who wanted to dance. All was going along beautifully; perhaps because Miss Caroline spent much of the time alone in her chambers or strolling in the greenhouse. She breakfasted in her rooms, inviting Lydia to join her, and would then share some private time with her at day's end. The others wondered about it, but it was keeping her occupied, and nobody missed her usual criticisms. Even Charles began to suspect she was plotting something.

Their supper on the twenty-third was interrupted by the arrival of Mr. and Mrs. Phillips. He was already into his cups, which always made him loud and disruptive; that is, until he started snoring and had to be carried to his chambers. Mrs. Bennet dutifully took her sister on a tour of the house after they had eaten and introduced her to those she hadn't met as they dropped in that evening. She retired early to everyone's relief.

Lydia, also went upstairs early, but it was to have a talk with Miss Caroline. "Did you meet any young man that appealed to you, my dear?" she was asked.

"Those boys were all very nice, but that is the problem. They are just boys! Albert Thatcher is quite nice, and he has a good future planned in banking. That family has a good deal of money. However, Georgiana is very interested in him."

"Did he respond to you when you flirted with him?"

"He blushed like a school boy, but yes, he was quite flirtatious. Georgiana noticed it and became quite cold to me. My sisters will lecture me about it in the morning, I am quite certain."

"Try to be a bit more subtle, Lydia. These boys are very young, and you are more experienced than they. Do not be discouraged. Go feed Margaret and then get some sleep. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve."

Mary finally got Lydia alone that night when she found her in the nursery feeding the baby. "Have you heard from your husband? How are things really going for you?"

"I have not heard from him, though I expect he will arrive tomorrow. He will not risk annoying Mr. Darcy by not being here for Christmas. There are times that I do still feel love for George, but it gets more difficult each time he takes off gambling and pursuing cheap women."

"Do you refuse him when he wants you, Lydia? Is that why he runs off like that?

"I did refuse him for a while after the babies were born. He did not understand that I needed time to heal. But otherwise, I would never refuse him. He is a most passionate lover."

"Then perhaps he just needs to grow up a bit more. Would it help if Mr. Darcy spoke with him?

"I doubt that he would be willing to do so. Though he is more tolerant of him that Lizzie is!"

"How is it that Miss Caroline has taken such an obvious fancy to you? She is so class conscious and your husband is both low class and a scoundrel. Do not be angry with me, sister. It is just not like her to be either kind or patient with anyone in the Bennet family. I am concerned that she may be using you for some nefarious purpose."

"Oh, Mary, thank you for being concerned about me! I also wondered about it, but I suspect that she must have had an experience in her youth that my problems remind her of. She has been quite kind and asks nothing of me. I am beginning to like her!"

"Just promise me you will be careful, Mary said and hugged her tightly. Please come to me if you need to talk to someone. I will always be there for you. Goodnight."

In the morning, Mary reported the conversation to Jane and Lizzie. None of them were really comfortable with Lydia's explanation. If nothing else, she might be coveting Miss Caroline as a means to gaining new favors from another source. But they still believed that it was Caroline who was planning something unpleasant.


	24. Chapter 24

Elizabeth woke up to a tickling sensation on her nose. Opening one eye she focused on something big and red dangling from the hand of her husband. "What is this, Darling? What time is it?"

"Merry almost Christmas, my love! I just received a message that Lady Catherine will be arriving in time for brunch, and that she is bringing with her Phoebe and Liza. They are her lady's maid and her laundry maid. She is very fussy about her clothing and trusts no one else to handle it."

What is that you are waving in my face? I cannot believe that Christmas Eve is finally here!" She sat up in bed.

"It is a ruby heart necklace for you to wear when you greet my aunt. I am hoping it will help to warm your heart to that most difficult woman!"

"Oh Fitz, it is beautiful. I think I will wear it from now until the last of our guests have gone home."

"Ah yes…a splendid idea! It will be the first item I remove when I come to collect on your promise." Sweeping her hair off her neck, he nuzzled her sensuously and clasped the necklace. "You look beautiful! But we must get up and prepare the others for her arrival.

Everyone was awakened and the servants brought tea and scones to their chambers to tide them over until Lady Catherine made her grand entrance. As they all gathered in the parlour or the game room, the usual merry buzz of light conversation was missing. The only one who was really excited was Miss Caroline, who simply could not wait to see her privately and discuss what she had learned in the past few days.

At last Godfrey came to announce the arrival, and the family gathered in the large foyer to give her the proper greeting she would no doubt be expecting. In she swept, stopping under the huge crystal chandelier and striking a dramatic pose. Jane and Lizzie had to hold back giggles. They wouldn't have been surprised if trumpets had sounded to herald her arrival!

Darcy took Elizabeth's hand and they moved forward to greet his aunt, kissing the air on the sides of both cheeks, in the favoured French style. They were followed by Miss Caroline, who repeated the greeting. As the others moved forward to do the same, she threw her hands up in the air and begging forgiveness, asked Mrs. Muldoon to please show her to her chambers and get her maids situated. "Give me thirty minutes to freshen up, and I will join you all in the dining room. Please join me, Miss Caroline." She swept out of the foyer, followed by Caroline, three trunks, and two carpetbags.

Georgiana turned to Kitty and asked, "How long did you say she was going to be here?" with a concerned look on her face.

The doorbell rang just as they were about to be seated in the dining room. Godfrey appeared with George Wickham in tow. Apologizing to the Darcys, he swiftly moved to Lydia's side, kissing her lightly on the cheek. Another setting was quickly placed at the table. Lady Catherine walked up to and formally greeted each person. "I did not expect to see you here, Mr. Wickham. How nice that the militia released you in time for the holidays. Your son must be thrilled to know you are home!"

"I have just arrived, Lady Catherine. I have been told that the children will be brought downstairs to meet you after the meal. I will see them then."

"Mrs. Darcy and I beg you to be seated." As he moved to the foot of the table, he held out his arm to Lady Catherine to seat her next to him. This table barely held them all. From now on they would use the formal dining room for all sit-down meals.

"Will there be more for the Christmas dinner tomorrow?" queried Lady Catherine.

Elizabeth answered quickly. "Yes, we are expecting Mr. and Mrs. Collins tomorrow, as well as Charlotte's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Lucas. Also, you will be meeting Parson Dennis Reynolds and Mr. Albert Thatcher. They are close friends of Miss Katherine and Miss Georgiana."

"How delightful. Have you any special plans for this afternoon?"

" There is a fair today not far from here, and also a Christmas market." Any who wish to attend either event should let Godfrey know and he will arrange transportation for you. We can discuss it and make plans over coffee and biscuits in the game room. If you prefer not to go out again, there are plenty of things to do right here."

Mrs. Phillips said that she would love to remain indoors; surrounded by the wonderful smells of Christmas breads, cookies, and puddings. Her husband suggested that it was chilly in the house and that Chevis Regal would be the perfect solution to that problem. Mrs. Bennet excused herself from the table to go upstairs and help the nanny get the children ready to come down to see their father and meet the guest of honor.

Mrs. Bennet walked into the drawing room holding the hand of her adorable grandson, who was dressed in trousers and a warm sweater. He ran to his father when he saw him; throwing himself into his lap. George held him briefly and then stood up and walked him to Lady Catherine for a formal introduction. "Madam, may I introduce you to my son, Master Edmund Wickham? Edmund, please say hello to Lady Catherine."

"How do you do, Ma'am," said the little boy while bowing over her hand. "This is my baby sister, Margaret. She doesn't cry much. I think I like her." The nanny presented the baby to Lady Catherine, who, quite surprisingly, took her little hand in hers and smiled almost sweetly.

"Your children are beautiful and most captivating, "she said to the Wickhams. You must be very proud of them. The others were amazed at how well that went. Darcy and Elizabeth had been holding their breath.

Mrs. Bennet sat and rocked the baby, telling the nanny she would send her back up to the nursery with her mother when it was feeding time. Lydia sighed with displeasure. The other sisters looked at each other and shook their heads. No progress had been made as yet. Perhaps it was time to talk to the parson.

Edmund sat contentedly in his father's lap, munching a biscuit, while plans were made for the afternoon. It was George's idea to stay home and help his son learn to ice skate, which angered his wife. She wanted him to at least pretend to have missed her and want to be with her. The men all wanted to go shooting, as they really wanted some turkey, goose, and duck for Christmas dinner tomorrow.

"Please join us, Mr. Wickham," invited Mr. Darcy. He agreed to go with them if they would wait until it was time for Edmund to take his nap. Was it possible that he was finally going to be accepted into this family? If so, he had better spend some time making up with his wife.

Many of the ladies were going to visit another small fair, but, at the last minute, both Lady Catherine and Miss Caroline decided to stay home for a soak and a nap. It was a perfect opportunity for them to start their campaign to cause a problem for the Darcys and their seemingly perfect relationship. Miss Bingley was surprised and upset when she realized that Darcy's aunt was not pleased with her for encouraging Lydia to flirt with Georgiana's beau. Georgiana had avoided Lydia all day, and that was not a good thing.

"Listen to me, Caroline. If we do something that hurts my niece, Mr. Darcy will never forgive either of us. Granted, Mr. Thatcher is a good prospect, but let us leave that relationship alone. Promise me. I had considered causing a problem between Lydia and her husband, but they obviously already are doing that on their own. And I have to admit, Mr. Wickham is wonderful with his son...most charming. He appears to be a far better parent than his wife. The boy ignored her completely."

" Perhaps that is something we can work to our advantage. Criticize the girl often enough and she will go crying to her sisters about it. Elizabeth will talk to her husband. I can talk to Charles about it. He hates anyone who is unkind. Eventually, he, too, will talk to his friend about it. Jane will add fuel to the fire, and Darcy will get more involved. It is bound to cause a serious problem between our perfect couple!" gloated Caroline.

"Once the others have gotten involved, it will behoove you, as Lydia's new best friend, to start telling her things you have heard the others saying about her. Do you agree, Caroline?"

"It sounds like a perfect way to get things rolling, Lady Catherine. I am so glad you are here!"


	25. Chapter 25

The men came home late that afternoon in great spirits, waving their trophies and recounting every moment of the shoot. The Christmas celebration would be stupendous. It was mainly Georgiana's friends that stopped by that evening, and the rooms were filled with laughter and singing. Albert stayed close to his hostess, and every time Lydia seemed as though she meant to approach, she got a sharp glare from Georgiana. George Wickham spent most of the night drinking with the other men and bragging about his escapades as a militiaman.

Elizabeth and Jane watched uneasily as Lydia grew sullen and bored. Just as they were going to ask her to join them for a little talk, Miss Caroline took her off for a private conversation. At first the sisters were simply surprised, but when they noticed that Lady Catherine was also watching the scene with interest, they began to feel uneasy.

Looking around for their parents, they found them with the Phillips in the sitting room. Their mother was arguing with her sister, and their father was trying to talk Mr. Phillips into going up to his chambers early. He wasn't having much luck, so Elizabeth took over, explaining that tomorrow was a big day with a number of other guests arriving and that she was hoping he would help to entertain them. He accepted that and Godfrey appeared magically to escort him to his chambers.

In the meantime, Jane interrupted the argument and asked their aunt to please go upstairs and check that Edmund had been bathed, and was having his cookies and milk. Feeling important and needed, Mrs. Phillips immediately went to check on him and the baby. She even offered to sit with them for a while so that the nanny could have a break.

"Mother," Jane said carefully, "I do believe that if you were just a bit more patient, your sister would feel less like an outcast. You do want things to go smoothly tomorrow, do you not?"

"Yes, Dear, I am sorry if I am failing in my duties here. But she is impossible, and the more her husband drinks, the worse she gets!"

"There is something more important that we have to talk about," said Elizabeth. What can we do to avert the disaster brewing in your youngest daughter? Her husband is ignoring her, and Georgiana seems to have taken a dislike to her. How do we make her happy?"

"That is easy. Invite a few handsome single men and she will spend her time flirting with them. She loves the attention, and will have the added pleasure of displeasing her husband! Miss Caroline has been spending some time with her. I wonder what that is all about."

They left the room to find their sister, but she had disappeared completely. The nanny had been looking for her as well; it was time to feed little Margaret. Noticing that both Caroline and Lady Catherine were not to be seen, Elizabeth suggested that the nanny look for her in one of their rooms.

Jane took her sister's hands in hers, whispering, "I don't like this. What are they doing?" Shaking her head, Elizabeth went to find Fitz. Maybe it was time for him to spend some time with his aunt. "Good idea. I will ask Charles to do the same with his sister."

"Darling," she said when she found him talking and smoking a cigar in the parlour. "I am so tired, and we have Parson Reynolds, Albert Thatcher, Mr. and Mrs. Lucas, and Cousin Collins, his wife, and their children all arriving tomorrow in time for the banquet. I think I need to retire early," she said, giving him a meaningful look. He stood up immediately and, hand in hand, they said good night to those who were still downstairs.

The moment they reached their chambers, he kicked the door closed, swept her up in his arms, and ravaged her mouth. "I thought you were not going to give me my reward until the last guest had departed!"

"And I am not now," she said, wearily. Fitz, have you talked with your aunt at all since she got here? Are you aware that she has been thick as thieves with Caroline, and they have brought Lydia deep into their fold? Do you not find that to be strange? They both have been quite vocal about their distaste for the Bennets, and for Lydia in particular – ever since she ran off with Mr. Wickham. I believe they are up to no good, and so does Jane. She is speaking to Charles about his sister at this moment."

"Sweetheart, I had a serious talk with my aunt when I went there last month, and she was firmly warned that I would not tolerate any behavior of that sort. You know that she and Caroline have always been friends. They have so much in common. Has it occurred to you that your sister might be the one instigating some kind of problem? Though she probably is just trying to worm her way into the aristocracy."

"Unfortunately, Lydia is far more likely to get involved with people she feels are beneath her. That is why she ran off with George Wickham! It is most disturbing to me that you would speak of her thusly." With that she flounced into her dressing room and closed the door behind her. Sitting down on the chaise, she began to cry – never had she and Fitz spoken to each other so harshly. There was a light tap at the door and he peeked in. When he saw her tears he rushed to her side and dropped to his knees.

"Forgive me, my love. It has been a long few days, and there is more to come. We must not go after each other when we are frustrated with our families. I will spend some time with Aunt Catherine tomorrow. You have my word. I doubt that she will tell me if she is being spiteful, but at least it will keep her away from your sister for a while."

"Thank you darling. I will try to control the fear I feel when these people are here in our home. I will even offer to play bridge with her…and I will let her win.


	26. Chapter 26

Everyone was either seated in the dining room eating a light breakfast or wandering from room to room and chatting with anyone they ran into. Soon the children would be brought downstairs and given a few small gifts to celebrate Christmas. Then the servants would line up and Mr. Darcy would hand them envelopes containing gifts of money to express thanks for their fine service. After that, they would attend church, and visit the poor in their parish with gifts of food and money. Hopefully they would be back before the rest of their guests arrived. Mrs. Hurst and the Gardiners were not expected until a day or two later, but William Collins, Charlotte, and Dennis Reynolds would be arriving later that afternoon; they had to perform services for their parishioners in the morning. Mr. Thatcher was spending the day with his family, but would be there for the supper.

The nanny appeared with the children, and handed Margaret to Lydia, who promptly gave her to Mary to hold. Edmund greeted his mother formally – not at all childlike in his manner –kissed the other females present on the cheek and then threw decorum to the wind as he ran to his father and jumped into his lap.

"Is it really Christmas, Papa?" he asked excitedly.

"It is indeed, Son. "And here is a small gift that I bought for you when I had to be away so long." It was a carved wooden soldier with a saber dangling from his belt who was seated on a beautiful horse.

"OH, Papa, I love it. Is it mine to keep?"

"That is not all, sweet boy," Jane told him. "Open this box. It is a pair of your very own ice skates, and it is from your aunts. Now you can practice your skating in skates made just for you!"

Grandpa Bennet was standing with something wiggling in his arms. Grandma knelt before the boy and told him, "You have behaved like a very good boy, and we are all so proud of you." His grandfather put a small puppy into his arms, and the child got so excited that he fell off of his father's lap. Everyone laughed, though Lydia looked more disgruntled than anything else.

"But you gave me presents and there is nothing for my baby sister!"

Elizabeth explained, "The puppy is for you and Margaret. She is too tiny to play with him yet, so you will have to take care of him until she is big enough to play with him too! Puppies can get very excited, so you will have to make sure he doesn't accidentally hurt your sister. Do you think you can do that?"

"Oh yes, Aunt Lizzie! I will take good care of them both! Thank you all so much!" The nanny came and took the children and the puppy up to the nursery. It was time to go to church.


	27. Chapter 27

Just as the family was filing into the house, tired, but in good spirits, Mr. and Mrs. Lucas arrived. Mrs. Bennet greeted them warmly and ushered them into the foyer to remove their wraps and have a warm beverage. "It is so good to see you, Mrs. Lucas. Your daughter and grandchildren have not arrived yet, but should be here within an hour or so. Why don't you and Mr. Lucas follow me upstairs and I will show you to your chambers. I am sure you would like to freshen up before your family arrives. A casual luncheon has been laid out in the informal dining room, as there will be no formal seating before supper. Feel free to take a plate whenever you feel hungry. With people coming and going all day it is easier this way, don't you agree?"

"Thank you for your kind attendance, Mrs. Bennet. My, Pemberley mansion is really quite magnificent, is it not? We have not been here before. Is it possible for someone to inform us when the children arrive?" she asked as they followed her up the staircase.

"It most certainly is, Mrs. Lucas," Elizabeth promised as she came from behind and gave the woman a warm hug. I cannot wait to see Charlotte either, and I have never seen the new baby!" She and Charlotte had always been best friends, and she had genuine affection for both her mother and her father.

"Oh my goodness, someone find Mother! Look who has just arrived! Aunt Madeline! Uncle Edward! We didn't expect you before dark, if you made it at all today. How was London? Did your party go well? Ah, Mrs. Muldoon, please find my parents and inform them that the Gardiners have arrived."

A frenzy of greetings followed, attended by all the house guests except Lady Catherine and Miss Caroline, who were holding court in the parlour. Kitty and Georgiana reported in to Jane and Elizabeth. The chambermaids were busy, but all the rooms had been readied, linens were holding out, and the laundry maid was keeping up with the towels. Even the weather had cooperated; remaining chilly, but mild and dry. Late in the afternoon, Mr. Collins, Charlotte, Agatha, newborn Robert, and their nanny made their appearance, and soon after, Parson Reynolds showed up.

Every room was filled with small groups of people catching up on the news and greeting folks they had not seen in months. The four Bennet sisters, Charlotte's family and nanny, and the Bennet and Lucas grandparents went up to the nursery to settle the children and introduce Edmund to Agatha, who was his age. At first the toddlers showed more interest in the two babies and the puppy, but by the time they were going to have their supper in the nursery, they seemed to be getting along just fine.

The nannies were working well with each other – a great relief to everyone – and it was decided that the children would all come down to meet the other guests after breakfast the next day, unless they were still awake after supper had ended tonight. Charlotte and Lydia remained upstairs to nurse the babies; promising to join the others for cocktails before they dined. All of the others would be gravitating toward their chambers to dress for dinner soon anyway, and many of them would want to rest for a while before the evening's activities.

As Judith was applying the finishing touches to Elizabeth's hair, Mr. Darcy's reflection appeared in the mirror on her dressing table. Clearly understanding the smoldering look in Mr. Darcy's eyes, she said "You look beautiful Madam. If you need nothing else from me, I will go and help Mrs. Bingley get ready." She departed silently, and Fitz met Elizabeth's eyes with what seemed like both passion and a mischievous twinkle.

"As requested, I just spent some time with my dear Aunt. She questioned your youngest sister's abilities as a mother, her relationship with her husband, and the fact that she seems to flirt with any male that is present, including the servants. She finds Mrs. Phillips distasteful and her husband totally unacceptable."

"Was she able to find anything nice to say about anyone?"

"It was a struggle for her, but yes, she did. As always, she is enjoying the company of Charles' sister, though she did say she seems to be more arrogant than usual. Kitty impressed her with her new maturity, and she approves of Georgiana's choice of beaus. However, she informed me that Mr. Thatcher did react to Lydia's flirtations with him, saying that after all, what can you expect from a man!

"Wait! There is more. She was impressed with the relationship between Edmund and that scoundrel of a father, who seems to genuinely adore his son. And she said you look absolutely stunning and happy and she is jealous of the gorgeous ruby heart that never seems to leave your throat." With that said, he pulled Elizabeth up into his arms and kissed her deeply, but he sensed that she was not returning the kiss with her usual ardor. "What is bothering you? Surely not those comments!"

"No, it was nothing more than I would expect from her. But please tell me…what was your response to all of that?"

"What could I possibly have said, darling? For the most part it was all true. I found it wiser to say nothing at all, but I did speak effusively of my love for you and the divine happiness you have brought me." Sensing that he had already said too much, he added, "Darling, shall we go downstairs, give our Christmas speech, and lead our guests to the dining room?" Saying nothing at all, she took her husband's arm and they descended the staircase dramatically to begin the festivities.

The formal dining room held all of their guests with only three seats to spare. As always at large functions, it was interesting to see where the gentlemen chose to sit. No surprises there, but the women raised a few eyebrows. Of course Miss Caroline sat next to Lady Catherine, who had William Collins on her other side; as always ready to serve her in any way possible and to laugh at her jokes. Lydia entered the room and chose to seat herself between Dennis Reynolds and Albert Thatcher, rather than next to her husband. When George Wickham sat between Georgiana and Kitty, Jane glanced at Elizabeth and shook her head. Trouble was brewing, but at least Aunt Phyliss was not seated next to their mother, so they would not be quarreling.

The meal lasted for over three hours, with course after succulent course appearing in what seemed an endless procession. They had two breaks, during which people would stand up, move around, relieve themselves, or have a smoke before the service would continue. Elizabeth found this type of gluttony truly disgusting and wasteful; particularly after having gone from house to house for hours today handing out food to those who had none at all. She and Darcy had spent hours arguing over this, but had never been able to find any kind of compromise. He was still ruled by the habits of the aristocracy, and was unwilling to break from tradition.

It was obvious to all that Lydia was spending a great deal of time monopolizing the conversation with the parson. Kitty was handling it well, so her sisters could only hope that she had already asked Dennis to befriend her and talk about the duties of motherhood with her. Unfortunately, she had not. Immediately after the meal she remedied that, and Dennis agreed to try, having seen her interacting with her children, but he admitted that Lydia made him a bit uncomfortable with her flirtations. He would offer her counsel in the morning.

After the meal, the women retired to the drawing room, parlour, or any available sitting room where they embroidered and gossiped for an hour or so before the men finished their cigars or pipes and joined them. At this point, socializing began in earnest, as everyone talked, drank tea, and played cards or other games. Women placed extreme importance on these events and this was usually the highlight of any get together…looked forward to almost more than scheduled entertainment.

Charlotte and Lydia were in the nursery with the babies, and spent time discussing their marriages. Charlotte was more cavalier about it, as she had never expected more than the security of a home, children, and a husband to accompany her to social events. This was not the case for Lydia, who had wanted a knight in shining armor, passion, excitement, and wealth. She hadn't even thought about children, and quite resented the responsibility of having them. It would be more tolerable when she no longer had to nurse Margaret; then the nanny would do everything for her charges until it was time to hire a tutor or send them off to boarding school.

Deciding not to return to the party, she headed to her chambers and ran into Lady Catherine, who was also retiring for the night. Invited in for a cup of tea and a chat, Lydia went eagerly. They gossiped mildly about the others and then Lady Catherine offered a juicy tidbit.

"Have you noticed that Miss Caroline shows undue interest in Mr. Darcy? For years she had hoped to have him as a suitor for herself, though that never came to pass. I believed that when he married your sister, she put it all behind her, but now I am beginning to wonder. Wherever my nephew was today, you could be sure to find Miss Caroline. Not all that surprising, I suppose, except for one thing. He seems to not only be tolerating her, but perhaps even encouraging her attention. You might want to warn your sister about this."

Commenting on the fact that Mr. Wickham was quite obviously ignoring his wife, she suggested to Lydia that making him jealous was the only way to remind him of his passions for her. "Dear child, flirting with every man in the room only makes you look bad. He will not take that seriously. But if you concentrate on one gentleman, who is of good lineage and single, you will gain his interest and light his fires again.!"

Lydia thanked her for her advice and retired to her chambers. Her husband had not yet come to bed, but there was a note sitting on the table for her. Opening it she was surprised to find that it was from Parson Reynolds, asking her to join him for a chat the next afternoon in order to get to know her better. Hiding the note in the drawer of her dressing table, she considered this surprising offer. Remembering the advice she had just been given, she undressed and climbed into bed with a contented smile on her lips.


	28. Chapter 28

The family straggled downstairs at various times throughout the morning. When everyone was fed and busy discussing their plans for the day, the nannies brought the children downstairs to meet them and play for a while. Agatha was quite shy among so many strangers, causing her father to aggressively push her from person to person. Mr. Darcy intervened when she began to cry, and begged Mr. Collins to exercise some patience with the child. But it was Edmund who came to the rescue. He knew all of them, so taking the role of protector, he led Agatha to each adult to be properly introduced. His uncle helped him with all the names, and everyone was totally charmed by the behavior of this precocious two year old.

Robert was barely a month old and slept as he was passed around from woman to woman. Margaret cooed and drizzled from arm to arm while the older children careful watched to make sure no harm came to the infants. Charlotte was delighted and entertained by it all, but Lydia appeared quite bored, and was actually glad when the babies began to fuss for their next feeding. She and Charlotte headed to the nursery with the nannies, while the grandparents entertained the toddlers.

Two parties left the mansion - one to hunt for deer and the other to fish in the pond that had been stocked with trout and bass. The ladies chose to begin a patchwork quilt that they all could work on at once, while they chatted and rested from yesterday's excitement. They spread out their materials in the smaller dining room, which was not going to be used for several days. Tonight there was going to be a play in the music room that was being performed by a Shakespearean actor troupe. Kitty and Georgiana had gone outside to ice skate and were then meeting with Dennis and Albert for a romantic carriage ride. That gave Dennis some free time early in the afternoon to have that talk with Lydia.

"Parson Reynolds, I was most curious about the note you left for me last night. What was it you wished to learn about me?"

"Mrs. Wickham, let us go into the library where we can have a private discussion. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. I am now more curious than ever," she said as she took his arm and let him lead her to that room.

"Forgive me if I am overstepping, but I could not help but notice that you and your husband share no warmth; at least publicly. It also concerns me that you seem to think of your precious children more as a burden than the gift they truly are. Please do not be embarrassed or upset with my direct manner. But as the pastor of my church and a close friend of the family, I would very much like to help you, if you will allow me to."

Taken aback at first, Lydia quickly realized that this was a perfect opportunity for her. By accepting counseling from him, she would be able to spend a substantial amount of time alone in his presence. He was handsome and bright; definitely fitting the description suggested to her by Lady Catherine. In fact, she really was quite attracted to him. And Kitty was such a naïve twit she would never assume that her sister was up to no good. Smiling up at the parson, she asked what name he preferred her to use when addressing him.

"When we are in counseling you may call me Dennis, but in public, either Parson or Mr. Reynolds would be appropriate. Perhaps we can skip the play this evening and begin talking about your problems. The sooner we work this out for you, the happier you will be."

"I quite agree, Dennis. And now I must join the women and contribute to the quilt until Margaret needs me. Thank you for your concern." The perfect gentleman, he took her arm and escorted her to the dining room to join the others. Miss Caroline raised her eyebrows at seeing the two of them together. She wondered if Jane would be interested in knowing this. And, of course, Jane would quickly inform Elizabeth, would she not? Indeed she would!

After they had dined that night, the gentlemen spent some time smoking and bragging and then finalized plans for the fox hunt in the morning. For most of them, this would be the highlight of the entire visit, as most of them did not own enough property to have a good long chase. Some of the ladies settled in the music room to gossip while they waited for the play to begin. Miss Caroline and Lady Catherine sat in an obscure corner to talk about what they had observed.

"Lydia is not flirting as much tonight. Do you suppose she and her husband have ended their quarrel?" suggested Caroline.

"Don't be silly. Did you not see her sneak off with Parson Reynolds this afternoon? I dare say, she has settled her sites on poor Kitty's beau. When we spoke earlier today, she did tell me that she was trying to make Mr. Wickham jealous. I must confess that I repeated the conversation to Elizabeth. She seemed rather irritated, though I am not sure if it was Lydia or I that caused her pique," confided Lady Catherine.

The play was about to begin, and guests were streaming into the music room. "How odd," whispered Caroline to her companion. "Neither the parson nor Mrs. Wickham seem to be here in the room. Kitty was escorted in by Mr. Thatcher and Georgiana." Just before the play ended, they noticed them quietly entering the room. And even more interesting – Elizabeth, Jane, Kitty, and Dennis Reynolds disappeared as soon as the theatrical was over.

Smiling maliciously, Lady Catherine suggested that her nephew and Charles Bingley might be interested in knowing what was going on. Caroline promised to speak to her brother that very night. And Catherine resolved to do the same. She would be busy tomorrow. While the men were off on the hunt, she intended to ask Elizabeth if all was right with her marriage.


	29. Chapter 29

The Bennet sisters, without Lydia, who would never rise at that hour unless forced to, breakfasted in Elizabeth's chambers quite early the next morning. They wanted to discuss what Dennis had told them last night. "Dennis was quite surprised by Lydia when they talked in the library," Kitty told Mary, who had retired early the night before. "He said she was sullen at first, but then considered what he had told her and suddenly became quite open with him. She readily agreed to miss the play and use that time for counseling.

"He believes that she knows that the situation she is in was her fault from the beginning. She pursued the malitiaman in a most wanton fashion, and ran off with him believing he truly intended to marry her. When they were forced to wed, she realized it had not been his intention at all, and she no longer wanted him, but it was too late, as she was already pregnant.

"She admits that he is becoming a good father, but that he puts no effort into improving their relationship, and he carouses with other women regularly. In her resentment, she finds herself completely intolerant of the children, and her husband. Dennis had to admit that he was impressed by her honesty."

Mary took Kitty's hands in hers and asked her gently, "Are you all right with this? You seem uneasy, and frankly, I would be as well. It is possible that Lydia is responding more to Charlotte's influence than to counseling. She is a very good parent, and seems to have befriended Lydia in a most beneficial way. "

"I hate to admit that I do not trust my sister. It is not like her to share honest feelings. Nor would she take the blame for what is wrong with her marriage or admit that she is a bad mother. But I do trust Dennis completely. He is always honest, and after all, he is a man of the cloth! He assured me that he is only doing what I asked of him, and will stop if I am not at ease with it."

The others had to agree with Kitty. They decided to keep their eyes open and see if Lydia was improving in her attitude as a result of these sessions. And Elizabeth made a mental note to talk to Charlotte for clues to her behavior. "Kitty, this evening, before the dancing begins, please invite the Wickhams to join with you and Georgiana and your escorts to play a game of charades…men against the women. Mary, would you please play to get the dancing started while they do this? We can meet in your room before we retire for the night to compare our observations. I will rescue Charlotte from following my cousin around while he caters to his benefactor."

With a twinkle in her eye, Jane told them," I do so hope some fine, single gentlemen are coming for the fox hunt. Charles' poor sister will have nobody to entertain her, and that always spells trouble!" Nodding in agreement, they went downstairs to face another trying day.

Mrs. Bennet was searching for Elizabeth and looking quite harried. Catching her daughter on the bottom stair, she pulled her into the butler's pantry and reminded her that her sister was supposed to be leaving today, but had shown no signs of doing so. "Edward said that he had never seen Madeleine as frustrated with Phyliss before and that she was spending most of her time hiding from her. Mr. Phillips can only be found at mealtime or waiting in line with his glass when a new bottle of liquor is opened. Please, daughter, try to find a way to remind her they are leaving right after lunch. He is not participating in the hunt, which makes it a fine time for them to depart!"

Dreading the conversation that was about to take place, Elizabeth found her aunt in the greenhouse, having a heated discussion with cousin William, who apparently had been criticizing the way the plants had been set. He made his escape as soon as she arrived, claiming that Lady Catherine needed his attention.

"Aunt Phyliss, I am so glad I found you! Shall I send a maid to help you with your packing? I have already arranged for a basket of food for your journey back to Meryton. You really need to leave while the weather is calm. A heavy wind storm is said to be heading this way, and I don't want to worry about you ."

"I was hoping to remain a bit longer. Is it not convenient for you?"

"Oh dear, we have friends that are arriving, and your chambers will be needed. We had so little time together – perhaps we should arrange a visit in the spring, with just you and Uncle Henry and Jane and Charles. Would that be to your liking?"

"That would be delightful, Lizzie dear! Send a servant up to do our packing, and I will go and look for my wayward husband."

Mother owes me one for that, thought Elizabeth, as she moved on to the next crisis. The hour was filled with excitement, turmoil, and the shrill howling of the foxhounds. Horses were saddled and waiting, and men in hunting attire were milling around waiting for the bugle to sound the call to mount. Lizzie spotted several men she had never been acquainted with, and fervently hoped that at least one of them was unmarried and would be tolerant of Miss Bingley.

Darcy and Charles appeared, the call was sounded, and the gamekeeper was sent to release the fox. Dozens of men left at full gallop, creating a dust storm that would have choked the women if they hadn't been wise enough to remain indoors. Elizabeth decided to go up to the nursery and play with the children for a bit, since both Lydia and Charlotte were occupied elsewhere. Unfortunately, Lady Catherine intercepted her and asked her to sit with her over a cup of tea. She chose the little table in the garden room next to the greenhouse for their chat.

"Elizabeth, my dear, you do know that I have your best interests at heart when I tell you this." Lizzie sat stiffly with her hands tightly clasped in her lap.

"What is it you need to tell me, that seems to be troubling you so?"

"Miss Bingley has always had a serious interest in my nephew. That is one of the reasons she has always been so cold to you. She also felt that she was of the correct class and would be a better match for Fitzwilliam. Frankly, so did I…until I saw how completely happy and contented he is with you at his side. He always rejected her aggressive advances toward him; even to the point of rudeness. Since your marriage he has behaved better with her and has shown great tolerance. She, too, seemed to back off, and I assumed all would be well. Now I have cause to believe that this is not so.

"I have observed her a number of times following him around, sitting at his side whenever possible, and playing games I know she does not enjoy, just to partner with him. I ask you now – are things quite well between you and your husband? Please do not get angry or defensive. I have my reasons for being concerned. You see, my nephew seems to be enjoying her attentions…perhaps even encouraging them, and that is definitely a change in his behavior that should concern you!"

Elizabeth rose to her full height, looking down on Darcy's aunt with complete disgust. "I assure you, Madam, that Mr. Darcy and I are completely and passionately in love, and have had no problems of any sort. If he is being more kindly toward Miss Bingley, I assure you that he is doing so as a favor to me! I would appreciate it if you kept this nonsense to yourself. I wish to never hear about it again." That being said, she flounced out of the room and headed upstairs.

That she was obviously disturbed was quite apparent to Kitty and Georgiana, who had just walked by. They followed her up to her chambers, closed the door and sat on the bed where Lizzie had thrown herself down weeping quietly." Who upset you so, tell me and I will handle the matter immediately," announced Georgiana. The girls waited patiently for her to calm down and gain control of her emotions.

Lizzie sat up and related the story to them. Kitty was furious and wanted to go down immediately and ask Lady Catherine to leave. "Darling, surely you do not believe her accusations for even a minute, do you? Everyone knows that you and Darcy are mad about each other!"

"My brother worships the ground you walk on, Lizzie! I will admit that he has been more kindly toward that prissy old maid than usual, but he is nicer to everyone now! He is no longer the caustic cynic he was before you married him."

Blowing her nose in the hankie Georgiana handed to her, Lizzie asked, "Should I tell Fitz what she said to me?" The girls shook their heads. Kitty thought he might be upset that his wife would even consider that absurd possibility. And Georgie felt that he would throw his aunt, her luggage, and her whole entourage out, creating the best gossip of the entire season, in a scene that would grow more shocking with each telling.

In the end, it was decided that Jane and Mary would be told and that they would all keep their eyes on Charles' sister. Jane later informed her that two of the gentleman who had gone on the hunt were single and had been paying attention to Caroline. One had even pressed Jane for a formal introduction to the lady!

Godfrey appeared at the door to announce that Mrs. Phillips was ready to depart, but her husband had as yet not been found. Kitty suggested that they look on the third floor, where all the servants quarters were. He might have found a quiet place to nap uninterrupted.

Checking her face in the mirror, Lizzie asked the girls to find Mrs. Muldoon and arrange for a casual supper of smoked and roasted meats, steamed vegetables, and apple pies. The men will be starving, and fish and poultry will not be what they will crave after the hunt! "Where are your young men? They did not go with the men on the hunt, did they?"

"No," said Georgiana. Albert returned home to spend some time with his family today. I miss him, but this will allow me to take over on the piano for a few evenings. Mary has been so generous with her time!"

"Dennis is having a counseling session with Lydia. They should be through soon – I have not seen them for hours. When we all get together tonight, we will compare notes."


	30. Chapter 30

Lydia and the parson had been talking for hours in one of the smallest sitting rooms near the back of the mansion. She poured her heart out to him, giving him one example after another of the cruelty of George Wickham.

"And yet, Edmund adores his father, who shows amazing love and patience for his son," the parson pointed out. "How can that be? Please try to be fair and completely honest, Lydia. While it is obvious that you both seem to avoid each other, I have seen no evidence of anger, impatience, or lack of control; even when you brush off your son's attentions. There is more that you are not telling me, I fear."

"Parson Reynolds…Dennis…I swear I am telling you the whole truth. You are too good. That is your problem. You do not understand that everything George is doing is only an act! To get Lady Catherine's approval, he performs like a perfect gentleman. She can help him get higher commissions in the militia. By being a devoted father, he has earned Mr. Darcy's respect. And he knows better than to be abusive to me in Elizabeth's presence. We would lose the financial support they supply!

"Truly, Dennis, you are the first person who has ever given me a chance to defend my own actions. You make me believe that you care about me – something I have never felt from anyone else. Not even my own family!" She burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably. Not knowing what else to do, he moved to sit beside her on the settee, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders. She reacted immediately, throwing herself into his arms and clinging to him. "Oh Dennis, I have needed to be held for so long!"

Standing up and pulling her to her feet, he said firmly, "Get control of yourself. I am shocked at your behavior! Go to your chambers and fix your face. Now!" She fled from the room, using the servant stairs to avoid being seen. She had gone too far; moved too fast.

Henry Phillips sat up. He had fallen asleep on the chaise in front of the fireplace in what he had thought was a deserted room. Awakened by Lydia's outburst, he had remained silent, rather than embarrassing them with his presence. Quickly returning to the parlour he found that Phyliss was looking for him and that they were leaving to return home. Frankly, he was relieved to be going before the others found out what was going on between his niece and Parson Reynolds.

On the way home he related what he had witnessed to Phyliss, who was mortified. She promised herself that she would write to her sister as soon as she got home, and let her decide whether or not to warn the others. Poor Kitty!

The men had returned from a successful hunt; too tired to want to do anything but smoke, drink, and talk. With nothing scheduled for the remainder of the day, the women separated into small cliques to do some serious catching up. In the largest parlour, the Bennets, Gardiners, Bingleys, and Darcys sat watching the fire and enjoying the relative peace and tranquility.

Mr. Collins had to return to his parish on the morrow, and Charlotte was hoping to stay at Pemberley through New Year's Eve. Her parents would be leaving in two days, and she wanted that time with them as well. Mr. Lucas talked with Mr. Collins, convincing him to allow her to remain. After all, he would be returning to celebrate the new year, and the trip would be so much easier if the whole family was not traveling back and forth. Remembering the long carriage ride with fussing children, he gave Charlotte his permission. He would depart first thing in the morning.

Kitty entered the parlour looking visibly upset and whispered something to Jane. They excused themselves and left the room together. Jane signaled to Lizzie to join them. Just then the children were brought down to spend some time with the family. Lydia and Charlotte took advantage of that time to pamper themselves with hot baths and a nap. It was the perfect moment for Elizabeth to seek her sisters and find out what was wrong. She found them in the music room, which was empty for once.

"What has happened? Where is Dennis? Has he taken ill?"

"You might say that," Jane retorted. "He is on his way back to Belton. He sends his most sincere regrets that he could not take the time to personally thank you and say his good-byes."

"Why did he leave so suddenly? Kitty, stop your crying and tell me what has happened."

"It was at the counseling session with Lydia. She said all kinds of terrible things about Mr. Wickham…too awful to be believed. When Dennis insisted that she tell him what really was happening, she burst into tears and got quite hysterical. He put his arm about her shoulders to comfort and quiet her, and she threw herself at him in a most compromising manner. He told her to go to her chambers and get control of herself, and she ran off. He feels he must have in some way been to blame for her outrageous behavior and felt that the only thing he could do was to leave as soon as possible. "

"Surely you do not believe that he encouraged her!" demanded Jane.

"Of course not, but he does! He says he will never forgive himself and has failed as the leader of his church…" Her sobs became more fierce.

"Tonight after supper we will hold a meeting in your chambers, Kitty. Ask Mother and Father to join us there. Include Mary, but ask Georgiana to play some long classical pieces tonight to keep the others occupied. Do not confront Lydia until we have had a chance to talk, all right?" Elizabeth gave her a hug and suggested she go down and play with Edmund and Agatha. Heading down to the others, she wondered what else could go wrong.

The butler stood at the door holding a message for Mr. Wickham, who was playing pool in the game room with one of Georgiana's friends. "I will take it to him, Godfrey."

"Thank you, Mrs. Darcy. No reply was required."

Handing the note to her brother-in-law, she turned to leave, when he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "This note is from my regiment commander. All leaves are cancelled and I must return to the militia first thing in the morning. It does not say what the emergency is. If you would be kind enough to have the valet pack my belongings, leaving my dress uniform out, I would like to spend the rest of this evening with my children. And my wife, of course. Are the children in the nursery?"

No, they are in the parlour. I will make preparations for your departure. Edmund will need this time with you." Sadly, she realized that fatherhood was truly changing the man for the better, while Lydia was becoming a beast.

That night the family met to decide what course to take with their problem child. Mrs. Bennet was of no help at all. She spent the time wringing her hands and blaming herself for failing to teach her youngest right from wrong. After much discussion it was decided that a private talk with her father was the best way to handle it. He immediately went to Lydia's chambers, hoping to reach her and force her to face reality instead of living in her own private fantasy world.

In bed that night, Fitz asked Elizabeth why he had to learn what was going on from Caroline and his aunt, rather than from her. She assumed that somehow they had found out about it and said that she honestly could not deal with his cold and heartless attitude toward Lydia. Unknowingly, he learned the details from her…the others had only told him of her constant flirtations and irresponsible behavior toward her children. For the first time in their marriage, they turned their backs on each other in anger and frustration, sleeping with as much distance between them as the mattress would allow.


	31. Chapter 31

Early in the morning, Mr. Wickham departed, galloping off on his steed. He had not slept in their bedchamber that night, choosing to remain in the nursery with his children. He never said good-bye to his wife, knowing she would probably be quite happy that he was leaving and freeing her to behave even more wantonly.

Mr. Collins also rose early, had a quiet breakfast and went on his way. They all had been secretly hoping that Lady Catherine would leave with Mr. Collins, but for some strange reason, she was still there. Even more surprising was the fact that she had remained quietly in the background, and caused very little trouble. Perhaps someone should look into that! Mrs. Hurst would be arriving later today, which would hopefully ease up the tension with Caoline Bingley. Jane was really looking forward to her arrival.

Most of the family was gathered around the dining room table sipping tea or coffee and nibbling scones when Edmund's nanny came downstairs searching for Lydia. "I have not seen her since the three o'clock feeding, Ma'am," she told Elizabeth. Sighing, Lizzie asked Mrs. Muldoon to find her and remind her of her duties.

Fifteen minutes later, Charlotte came down and talked to Elizabeth. "She is not in the house. I thought I heard her leave her chambers during the night. Margaret is screaming for her breakfast. I have enough milk, and Robert has already nursed. Do you want me to feed her?"

"Oh Charlotte…if you will. Thank God you are here! Do you have any idea where she went? Did she know that George was leaving this morning? Could she have gone after him?"

Mrs. Bennet said that she must have done just that. She turned on her husband. "Mr. Bennet! What on earth did you say to your daughter to make her run off like that?"

"Charles interrupted, saying he would talk with the groomsman. "He might know where she was going." He left immediately for the stable.

Darcy called for Godfrey. "Check her chambers to see if she took all of her belongings. How on earth could she leave like that, deserting her children! My God, Elizabeth! And still you defend her? I will send someone to the camp to see if she has followed her husband – though I doubt she would care enough to do so." With that, he left the room. Miss Caroline followed him out, offering to help him in any way she could; a sympathetic expression on her face.

Lady Catherine moved to the chair next to Elizabeth. "My dear child, I must apologize to you for the rude behavior of my nephew. How long has he been treating you thusly? I will talk with him at once, if you wish it."

At that moment Charles returned, saying that Lydia had taken off in the small buggy with one horse. She did not say where she was going. "I am going to the camp to see if she is there." Mounting his horse, he promised to stay in touch.

Madeleine Gardiner took over and sent the women to the small dining room to work on the quilt. Mary played the piano which sounded quite pleasant from that distance. Caroline and Lady Catherine were thick as thieves in the small sitting room. Some of the gentlemen went shooting, while others played pool or chess. Charlotte spent most of her day saving her excess milk in glass jars or nursing the babies.

Messages began arriving. The first one was from Mrs. Phillips, who told the whole story of what her husband said actually occurred in the sitting room between Lydia and Parson Reynolds. It exonerated Dennis Reynolds, but made Lydia out to be even worse than they had thought.

Darcy discussed it with his aunt, who sympathized effusively, and then reminded him that she had warned him about stepping beneath his class to wed. "Elizabeth tries hard to rise above it all, but her family will always be low class. If you cannot accept that reality, perhaps it is time to admit that you have made a mistake."

"I am perfectly happy with Elizabeth, Aunt Catherine. Watch what you say!"

"Are you so sure? Then why have you been encouraging Miss Bingley's aggressive flirtations? They have been noticed by others, as well."

The message sent by Charles was not good. Lydia had not gone there. No one had seen her or the buggy. Where on earth could she have disappeared to? Would she go back to Longbourn? That hardly seemed likely. And then another message; this time from Parson Reynolds. She had followed him to Belton. He had put her up in the Parsonage, but knew that it would start rumors if she remained there. He feared for her mental state, but even more so for his reputation. He begged them for any suggestion that might end the problem. His message ended with "Please tell Miss Katherine that none of this is her fault. We will work it out somehow."

It was decided that her father and her uncle would leave immediately for Belton. They would stay in touch with the family. Darcy turned to Lizzie and ordered her to join him immediately in their chambers. She took exception to the tone of voice he used, but followed him slowly upstairs.

Locking the door behind her, he began to pace and lecture about the situation. "I gladly took in Kitty, because she needed to be out of her house in Longbourn. She has worked hard and shown her gratitude at all times. I also approved of Parson Reynolds, though now I find myself wondering about that. It may be that Dennis simply has never found himself the target of a harlot before…"

Gasping, Elizabeth interrupted his tirade in a cold, controlled voice. "How dare you speak of my sister in that manner!"

"How dare I not? In the short time she has been here, she has ignored her children, shown jealousy whenever she was not the center of attention, draped herself over every man she could get near, broken her sister's heart, and possibly destroyed the Parson's appointment with the church in Belton. If Charlotte had gone home with her husband, your niece would be starving right now! Edmund, who was a rude brat when he arrived has metamorphosized into a charming, well-mannered young toddler; just from being away from his mother. His father, who has been judged most harshly, chose to sleep in the nursery with his children on his last night here. Both of the toddlers love being with him. And you still are willing to defend her?"

"I despise the sanctimonious and arrogant way you judge my family. You force me to defend them when they are attacked by you and your elite class. Surely, you do not consider Lady Catherine and Miss Bingley to be the examples we should fashion ourselves after!"

"I may or may not have misjudged Mr. Wickham, who genuinely seems to be trying to become a responsible husband and father. I chose to help him before because I wanted to save you from having to deal with Lydia's constant whining and complaining. Now I believe I am beginning to like him. One can hardly blame him for cheating on that harpie. She never has a kind word for him."

"And what of your own behavior, Mr. Darcy? Several times it has been pointed out to me that you are paying more attention to Charles' sister than you ever did before. Is that how the proper elite are supposed to behave?"

"I will not dignify that with an answer, Mrs. Darcy! I have no time for this. I must speak with the others. If one of them has a servant who is nursing an infant, perhaps we can hire her to be Margaret's wet nurse. We cannot impose on Mrs. Collins indefinitely. And for your information, Madam, I find most of your family quite tolerable. The exceptions would be the Phillips and your precious baby sister." With that said, he stalked out of the room, leaving her sitting there in shock and misery.

Returning from his search, Charles learned that Lydia was in Belton and that her father and Mr. Gardiner had gone after her. Jane brought him up to date on all the sordid details, including the growing rift between Darcy and Elizabeth. She suggested that he might find his friend and have a long talk with him to calm him down. As for finding a wet nurse, Charles suggested bringing their married kitchen maid here for a time. She was nursing her own child, and might be willing to nurse Margaret until that business is over.

"My dear, that is a splendid idea! Darcy could switch one of his kitchen maids to our place until this mess gets straightened out. We can also switch her husband, if it cannot be fixed quickly. Please go find him at once! I must talk to Lizzie and Kitty. Thank you, my love," she whispered with a sweet kiss to his cheek.

Mrs. Hurst had arrived during the commotion and had been informed of the goings on; first from Mrs. Lucas, and then from her sister Caroline. Needless to say the two stories were somewhat different, and diplomacy would be needed to get past this foolishness. She was taken by surprise when Lady Catherine also took her aside and told yet a third version, which implicated her own sister, as well.

After supper that night, Mrs. Hurst asked Mrs. Gardiner to invite Kitty and Elizabeth to join her in an upstairs parlour. She knew that the Bennet sisters were all very fond of Madeleine Gardiner. "I asked you all here to talk about this problem with Lydia. I know I am an outsider, but I have been your neighbor for a long time and I have the greatest respect for you. I am involved mainly because I am told that my sister is part of the problem. I would like to point out that none of this is Parson Reynold's fault, Kitty, so please do not blame him or yourself for this fiasco.

"Elizabeth, you and Mr. Darcy have a love that is pure and beautiful to observe. You should not be fighting with each other. Lydia, and possibly my sister are the culprits here, and we must get to the bottom of this without blaming everyone else around us. I will speak with Charles and Caroline and end her involvement in this immediately!" She hurried from the room to find her brother.

Jane was in the nursery, keeping company with Charlotte as she fed first one infant and then the other. She explained that Charles intended to relieve her of this responsibility by loaning their kitchen maid to Pemberley, as she was a nursing mother herself. If all went well, Charlotte would be able to leave within the next day or two. Charlotte assured here that she would remain as long as she was needed.

The following morning, a message arrived from Belton. Lydia had shown no remorse and seemed to not want to have anything to do with her children. Thoroughly ashamed of his daughter, Mr. Bennet had given her three choices. She could live with the Gardiners for a while, but only if she behaved perfectly and treated her children well. The nanny would be sent away if she did not. If she could not act responsibly, she would have to go home with her parents. The same rules would apply. Her third choice was to try and make amends with her husband. If she went to him, the children would remain at Pemberley, until she proved that she could provide a stable home for them.

Lydia had twenty-four hours to decide and they would remain there with her. Because everyone was still at Pemberley, she would come home with them, but must remain in her chambers or the nursery at all times until she left. No privileges were to be offered her.

"Oh Aunt Madeleine, I am so sorry. This will not be easy for you if she chooses you, and I do believe she will," said Lizzie.

"And what will you do if you have to go to London," asked Jane. "You do not want to bring her to London!"

"I will send her to Phyliss or home to Longbourn."

"If she does not take proper care of the babies, what should be done?" asked Mary.

"Then they will be brought to Pemberley, and I will raise them properly! That is, if Mr. Darcy will allow it." Elizabeth stared boldly into his eyes.

"We will raise them properly, Madam. And Mr. Wickham will always be welcome to visit them here." With that said, he turned on his heal and left the room.


	32. Chapter 32

The following day, Lydia was brought home by her father and uncle. She was sullen and angry, and spoke to nobody but the nanny and Charlotte, when she was in the nursery feeding the baby. Charlotte was free to spend more time with her, because her parents had left for home that very morning. However, she insisted that Agatha and Edmund be included every time they visited. They played games with their mothers or did puzzles while the women watched and encouraged them. Often they took lunch with the children in the nursery, since Lydia was not allowed downstairs.

The new year was fast approaching, and the family was not sure whether the ball should be cancelled or not. Dennis had informed Kitty that he felt he should not attend if Lydia was there. Charlotte suggested that it might be good for the family to continue with their plan. She told them that she was seeing some change in Lydia. Edmund looked forward to eating lunch with her every day and said she even brought her supper into the nursery to share with him. Her daughter confessed that she was no longer afraid of Aunt Lydia!

Darcy sent a message to Dennis telling him to come. Kitty's heart would be broken otherwise, and she did not deserve that. He promised that Lydia would not be leaving her room, even if he had to lock her in it. By return messenger he was told that the pastor would be there.

Elizabeth showed no gratitude when he informed her of it; they had barely spoken to each other in days. Both she and Jane had tried to reason with Lydia, to no avail. Jane had talked to Elizabeth about letting it go, but she seemed unable, or at least unwilling, to forgive her husband's attitude. Charles had done the same with Darcy, and gotten the same results. The situation between them seemed to be getting worse by the day. Charles had never seen his friend act like a bon vivant before – he had always kept much to himself at social gatherings. But he was oozing charm to all the ladies, and most particularly to Caroline Bingley.

Mrs. Hurst had talked to her sister, but the results were the opposite of what she had hoped for. She suggested to Charles that he should send her back to Derbyshire, and even offered to go with her. He wouldn't hear of it. It was the day before the ball, and he knew that every hand would be needed to complete preparations.

Mary brought Jane, Lizzie, Kitty, and Georgiana to her chambers that night to make sure all was well. Jane reported that Charles had instructed Caroline to behave or she would be sent home. Her sister was planning to remain by her side. Georgiana said the staff was well prepared, and the chefs would begin preparing foods first thing in the morning. Kitty informed them that Dennis would be arriving in the afternoon and was bringing Albert Thatcher with him. Elizabeth told them that either she or her father would be checking on Lydia frequently. She had told Charlotte to spend the evening at the ball, as she had done more than her share. Her husband would be arriving in the morning.

As they left the room, Jane stopped Lizzie. "Are you going to be all right? Have you even tried to talk to Darcy? It cannot continue like this, Lizzie. Don't allow this to destroy your marriage!"

"I cannot think about it now, Janie. After everyone has gone home it will be easier to talk with him. He is no more anxious to resolve this than I am! I need to get some sleep…I am just so terribly tired." Jane watched her go to her room and close the door behind her. Aware that she had been dismissed, she turned and went to her own chambers.

The morning was chaotic at best. Deliveries were coming in, messengers were arriving with notes and then waiting for answers to bring back to their senders. William Collins arrived, greeted his wife and children, and then rushed to find Lady Catherine to see to her needs and desires. Charlotte and Lydia planned a special party for their two-year-olds; even helping them make decorations for the table in the nursery.

Lady Catherine requested a visit from Miss Caroline, who rushed to her chambers. She felt that she had been avoiding her of late, and was relieved that it was not so. Actually, it was. "Miss Caroline, you have gone too far in your flirtations with Mr. Darcy. The object was to cause suspicion between him and Elizabeth, not to bring down the entire household! You have gone to such extremes that you will be blamed for the strife, rather than my nephew. This will only make Elizabeth more protective of him, you witless woman! This must end at once, do you understand? Now leave me!" She walked to the door and opened it, standing stiffly until Caroline got up and walked out.

Caroline was fuming as she went back to her chambers. If Mrs. Hurst had been there she would have told her everything at that moment. Fortunately for her, the room was empty, and she was able to calm down enough to think about what to do in retaliation.

The guests were beginning to arrive, and most of the family was already gathering. A quartet of musicians were playing in the grand ballroom – a harpist and a violinist were accompanying the piano and the cello. The formal dining room was laden with dozens of dishes to choose from, including an amazing array of pastries and puddings. Kitty and Georgiana nervously awaited the entrance of their beaus.

"What if Dennis no longer feels the same, Georgie? I will literally die if he turns away from me because of Lydia!"

"That is utter nonsense, and you know it! It is because he loves you that he was so embarrassed!"

"Thank the Lord that you have such a clever sister-in-law," interrupted the parson as he and Albert approached. "May I call you darling, Darling? he asked as he pulled her into his arms.

Georgiana took Albert's arm, saying "We had better get them something to eat. Neither of them look like they have eaten for days!" It was true, so the four of them moved to the dining room; laughing with relief that one crisis had been averted.

Mr. Bennet went upstairs to check on his daughter. The nursery was quiet; all four children were asleep in their beds, and the nannies were embroidering and chatting in the alcove where they could hear if any of them woke up. Going to Lydia's room to spend some time with her, he was about to knock on the door when he heard voices. She was not alone. As he turned to leave, he recognized the other woman's voice. There was no mistaking the arrogant coldness of Lady Catherine. His rooms shared a wall with Lydia's; he went inside, closing the door and pulling a chair up to that wall.

"I can understand that you are most upset with Mr. Darcy. My nephew can be too self-righteous, but in this case, part of the problem was the fact that Elizabeth was angry over his behavior with Miss Caroline. I warned you that she was going to try to destroy your sister's marriage."

"Yes, you did, but she told me that you had requested that she do it. Are you two working together to destroy my family…or just sister's happiness?"

"Why on earth would I try to set that woman up with my nephew? To tell the truth, I had always hoped he would marry my great niece. She would have been a perfect match for him. Caroline Bingley has nothing going for her but her birthright." Someone was pounding on the door. Lydia rose to answer it.

Pushing her way in, Caroline marched right up to Lady Catherine and shouted, "How dare you? You were using me to have someone to blame when Mr. Darcy divorced Elizabeth! And all along you wanted to set him up with your homely halfwit of a great niece when he was free!"

"And you both were using me to further your plans! You are despicable! Remove yourselves from my chambers at once! I will expect you both to be among the first to leave on New Years morning." She slammed the door behind them.

Mr. Bennet thought a long time about how to handle this information. In the end he decided to not tell Elizabeth until New Year's Day. Almost everyone would be gone by then. He joined his wife downstairs, holding her closer than usual as they danced. She knew instantly that he was troubled, and for once, stayed silent. She knew full well that everything would be made clear to her when the time was right.


	33. Chapter 33

The ball had been well received and lasted most of the night. All the guests that were staying at Pemberley slept in very late – some not getting up until the lunch hour or later. A message had arrived quite early that morning. It was marked "IMPORTANT" and addressed to Lydia Wickham. Godfrey decided to bring it to her directly and not to bother the others.

People were beginning to straggle in to the dining room at noon, and were sitting with their heads propped up on their hands and sipping coffee or tea. Some were eating muffins with butter and marmalade on them, but appetites were not raging. Charlotte came downstairs looking upset. She had just nursed Robert, and Margaret was squalling. The nanny said Lydia had not been in to see the children since last night. Elizabeth and Jane raced upstairs to her room. It was empty. She had left in a rush and not taken anything with her – including her children.

"Oh dear God, not again," cried Lizzie. "We should have locked her in her chambers, as my miserable husband suggested!"

"Wait a minute, did you see this?" Jane handed her a message she had found on the floor. It was from the commanding officer of his regiment. It said that part of the regiment had been sent out to capture a gang of drunken thieves. They rode into a trap and all of them were killed. All the bodies were recovered except for one. George Wickham's remains had not been found. He was missing in action and presumed dead.

Returning to the others, Jane laid the message on the table for them to read. Darcy, Charles, Dennis, and Uncle Edward immediately left the table to go out and search for both Lydia and George. Charlotte went upstairs to care for Lydia's baby. The other women occupied themselves with the quilt they were making, as they waited to hear from the search party. Mary pointed out that they should not be angry at Lydia this time. Aunt Madeleine agreed with her. She was behaving like any loving wife would when told there was a possibility that her husband was still alive. Elizabeth didn't believe that Lydia had become a loving wife.

As the day wore on with no news, Jane became more agitated. It had occurred to her that the thieves were still at large. That meant that Lydia and also the men who were out looking for her and George were in danger. Kitty took her aside and admitted that she, too, was worried about the men. They agreed not to mention it to the others. If they hadn't thought of it, it would be cruel to give them more to worry about.

Late in the evening, a message arrived, telling them that nobody had been found and they were staying overnight with the regiment. In the morning they would all go out together when it was light enough to track them. Everyone at home decided to retire early and went to their chambers to think and to pray.

It was the morning of New Year's Eve. Haggard and tired, the family drifted downstairs to the dining room. The men still had not returned. Georgiana excused herself to go up and write notes to her friends, cancelling the party they had planned for New Year's Day. Albert Thatcher and Dennis Reynolds would be the only friends joining them. William Collins arrived and for once seemed truly happy to see Charlotte and the children. Lady Catherine had taken to her bed, saying she simply could not tolerate the chaos and stressful atmosphere. Caroline was strangely quiet and pale, but stayed with the family. There was no gossip or small talk…just strained silence.

No real meal was served that day. There was always something to eat on the credenza in the informal dining room. Every now and then something would be removed and something set down to replace it. The Bennets had just gathered to have a bowl of chowder and some bread at mid-afternoon when Georgiana's beau arrived. The watch continued.

A message arrived soon after dark. They had been found – both of them! Darcy explained that it was Lydia who found George that very night, and he was so badly wounded that she was afraid to leave him to go for help. Darcy and Charles found them in the late morning. His wife had managed to drag him into the buggy and lain upon him to keep him warm through the night. He was still unconscious, but Lydia had maintained a cool demeanor through the whole experience. He was brought back to camp, where they determined that he would have a long, slow recovery, but would live.

Men from the regiment had volunteered to bring Mr. Wickham home in a wagon on New Year's day. They suggested that the rest of the family return home. They were hoping to arrive before midnight. Lydia had refused to leave her husband, but Charles had convinced Darcy that she could be trust to return with the militiamen in the morning. Darcy wrote, "Elizabeth, please see to it that a room is prepared for him with plenty of linens and blankets, and two iron pots heating on the fireplace; one of hot water and one for a hearty broth. He should arrive by luncheon time. Send a message to our doctor asking him to meet us at Pemberley."

Charlotte entered the room at that moment with all four children. The babies were handed to grandmothers, and Edmund and Agatha were invited to sit in Elizabeth and Jane's laps. Charlotte read the message and tears ran slowly down her cheeks. "Mummy what is wrong?" asked Agatha as she and Edmund ran to her side.

"Nothing children! Everything is all right, at last." She looked at her friend. "Lizzie, I think you must explain what has happened. Otherwise, Edmund will be terrified when he sees them return. Please! Agatha should hear it as well."

The chefs had managed to whip up a reasonable dinner and plates were being served. Sitting on little footstools placed on their chairs, the toddlers were able to feed themselves. They were excited to be allowed to eat with the grownups. Elizabeth noted that Edmund had definitely learned table manners. The children only needed help to cut their meat! As they began eating, Elizabeth told them gently what had happened.

"Is Papa all right? Did Mama run away again?"

"No, Darling. Your father was badly injured in the fight, and the others could not find him in the dark. Your mother raced out in the middle of the night to look for him and she was the one who found him! We are all so proud of her. She saved your Papa's life!" Lizzie prayed that this was all true. It would truly be a miracle if it was."

Jane continued, "You must not be afraid when you see them. They may be dirty, their clothes torn, and there will be bandages and bruises. But they will be all right! Can you manage to not act afraid when you see them?"

" I am grown up now. I will help take care of my Papa and my Mama. And Agatha will help, won't you?" She nodded.

Mary told him 'Sweet boy, if you want to sleep in my chambers tonight you are more than welcome. You will need a good sleep if you plan to take care of your parents! You can come too, Agatha, if it is ok with Charlotte and William."

Charlotte was more than willing. Nursing the two babies had exhausted her. They were not on the same feeding schedule. But she had been saving extra milk in jars and believed that there was enough now for the nannies to be able to handle two feedings for each infant. She just might be able to sleep through the night for the first time! She hoped William would fall asleep quickly, as he often did. She would dawdle for a bit and would encourage him to have a glass or two of his favorite liqueur before bedtime.

William actually turned in before all the others that night. The rest of them were unwilling to go to their rooms until the men returned. They had no idea if Darcy intended to lead the New Year's Eve tradition, as he and the others were probably exhausted, hungry, and filthy. But they would be part of it if he wanted to do it.

An hour and a half before year's end, the men appeared. They truly looked terrible. Darcy said he would bathe and come down to await midnight with them. Mr. Bennet offered to take over for him if he needed to get some sleep. "Thank you, dear friend. I do appreciate your offer, but I will handle it and then retire afterward. All of you, please forgive me if I do not give all the details until breakfast. Come, men, let us make ourselves presentable!"

Shortly before midnight, Edward and Dennis appeared, going immediately to Aunt Madeleine and Kitty and cradling them in their arms. Moments late Charles appeared and gave Jane a deep kiss. The entire family was seated in the large parlour, which had a door to the outside. Darcy came in and walked directly to that door, standing there with it open until the last stroke of midnight had struck on the grandfather's clock in the hallway.

"I must humbly apologize to all of you dear friends and family. Our grand dinner never occurred. We will have it tomorrow evening; a late and opulent meal well worth waiting for. And if you can forgive me, I simply must retire now." That said, he turned and slowly made his way upstairs, followed by all the others, except for Jane and Lizzie.

"Lizzie, please do not try to talk to him tonight. Our family has caused him enough grief for the moment."

"I know. I will try to wait until everyone has gone. The Collins family will remain until Lydia or a wet nurse can take over. It is possible that Lady Catherine will stay and return with them." She sighed.

"I do not think that is possible, dear. She came with two servants and several trunks. Charlotte has two children, a nanny, and her belongings. It will take two carriages to get them home. Unless, of course he goes home with Lady pain-in-the-derriere! Then Charlotte can stay a bit longer if she is needed." She put her arm through Lizzie's and they headed up that long staircase.


	34. Chapter 34

The children were restricted to the nursery until after the soldiers brought George Wickham and his wife home. Once he was settled in his bedchamber, with most of his wounds well covered, and his eyes open, Edmund and Agatha were brought in to see him. Lydia was also bruised and battered in appearance, but sat stoically at her husband's side. She had even nursed Robert there; refusing to leave him for more than the briefest of moments.

Edmund was very careful as he approached the bed. "Oh Papa! I was so afraid that I would never see you again! And Mama, thank you, thank you, thank you! You saved my papa's life!" He ran to her and hugged her tightly. Tears welled in her eyes as she rocked him.

"You may sit on the bed and hold Papa's hand if you do not bounce around, Darling. Be careful. Papa is very weak, so he may not be able to talk or stay awake very long." Edmund crawled onto the bed and gently took his father's hand in his. George opened his eyes and managed a weak smile.

"I will be fine, Son. You must not worry. Mama has been taking good care of me…" His eyes closed and he fell asleep again.

Lydia's sisters all offered to sit with George so that she could bathe and get some much needed rest. She refused to leave. But then Edmund begged her to let him sit with his father so she could sleep. Moved by the offer from that little boy, she agreed to leave. Jane and Lizzie promised to check in every few minutes as well, and Mary went immediately to prepare a hot bath for her youngest sister. "Aunt Lizzie, will you come and feed my papa some soup when he wakes up? I am afraid I will spill it or burn him."

"Of course, you sweet boy! The doctor will be here soon, too, so you and Agatha should come downstairs and have something to eat while he is with your father." With that, she hugged both children and she and Jane went to check on Lydia.

"She seems to be a totally different woman," said Jane as they went to the bathing salon. When Darcy wakes up, I need to hear the whole story. Did he tell you about it last night?"

"No, he was either asleep or pretending to be when I came upstairs. He slept in the bed in the dressing room. I fear that too much has happened and that we may never be able to forget the things we thought and said to each other.

"What shall we do about Lydia and George and the children? Is it wise to send her and the babies to the Gardiners as planned? Should we keep them here until George is well again? Will my husband want all of us to leave?"

Jane thought for a moment and then suggested that perhaps it would be best if they stayed at Derbyshire for the time being. That would allow Elizabeth and Darcy time to try and repair their relationship. Of course she would have to ask Charles if that was all right. Then, if Lydia and George truly had rekindled their feelings for each other, Lydia could go to the Gardiners with the children when her husband was well enough to report back to the militia.  
Would you prefer that Charles discuss this with Darcy, or do you wish to handle it?"

"If Charles agrees to this, I would be grateful." Opening the door to the bathing area, they found Lydia sound asleep in the bathtub. Waking her, they dried her off, put a nightshirt over her and tucked her in to Mary's bed. The three girls went down to see what was going on with all the others.

They were greeted by a loud discussion. Lady Catherine wanted to leave directly after lunch, and wanted the Collins to return as well. She told William that he had been neglecting his church, and that he must return at once. However, Mrs. Bennet, while attempting to remain calm, was explaining why Mrs. Collins had to remain at Pendleton. She and the children would be brought home as soon as it was determined what was going to happen with the Wickhams. Charlotte agreed that she must be there for the babies until things were settled. Voices were getting louder by the minute.

Darcy suddenly appeared and got their attention by pounding angrily on the table. The room immediately went silent, as the others looked at his scowling countenance. He looked completely exhausted, and both furious and resigned at the same time. "Aunt Catherine, I want your undivided attention. Mr. Collins will escort you home. I assume you agree, Sir!" he said as William meekly nodded. "Mrs. Collins, dare I beg that you remain here for just a bit longer? Some decisions have to be made, and we have not yet ascertained that Lydia's health will allow her to take over her full duties with Robert."

"Of course, Mr. Darcy. I am here for as long as you need me," assured Charlotte.

"Aunt Catherine, your carriage is large enough to accommodate your servants and Mr. Collins, is it not?" The look he gave her dared her to disagree with him. Tight-lipped, she nodded in agreement. "So, both of you complete your packing at once. Luncheon will be served as soon as you are done. Mrs. Muldoon, please notify the kitchen staff to prepare a simple meal for the family immediately, and to pack a hamper of sandwiches for Lady Catherine's trip back to Rosings Park." Looking around the room he said, "I will look in on George and Lydia and then join you in the dining room." Turning on his heel he walked slowly up the staircase; his head drooping and hand clutching the railing.

"He needs you, Elizabeth. Go to him," her mother prodded."

"He wants to be alone. He needs no one. All he wants is peace," she answered, turning to go to Mary's room, where she, Kitty, and Georgiana had been avoiding the turmoil. They would need to know what had occurred.

After a quiet lunch, the entire family gathered at the portico to bid farewell to Lady Catherine, her servants, and William Collins. As the carriage slowly disappeared from view, Charles suggested that he and Darcy go hunting. The larder was getting low and it would give him a chance to have a much needed talk with his closest friend. To his surprise, William readily agreed, and sent the stable boy to fetch their horses.

The Bennets and the Gardiners retired to the game room for a game of cards. Charlotte and Georgiana went to the nursery to relieve the nannies and feed the babies. Jane, Kitty, Mary, and Elizabeth went to check on Lydia and George. They found Agatha and Edmund playing quietly with blocks on the floor next to George's bed. Lydia was sitting in the rocking chair next to her husband; holding his hand and staring off into space. It startled her when her sisters trooped into the room.

"Has George been sleeping for long?" asked Mary. She went to the fireplace to see if there was enough hot broth for him if he woke up with some appetite. "Do you think he might be able to swallow some porridge? I will ask Cook to prepare some for him."

"I hope so. It is worth a try. He has only sipped water and broth so far. He is awake only for minutes at a time – mostly when he hears the children. He tries so hard not to frighten them!" She wept into her hankie, looking older than her years and so despairing that the others gathered around her closely to share her pain.

"How do you feel, Lydia? Have you had a decent meal as yet? You must stay strong if you want to help George! If we stay with him, will you promise to eat a meal and take a nap?" begged Jane.

"No! I must stay with him! But I need to talk to you. You must understand what has happened, from the very day that Miss Caroline and Lady Catherine arrived at Pemberley!" There was urgency in her voice.

"Children, I wish to ask a very special favor of you. Would you please go down and ask Cook to prepare a wholesome meal for your mother and some porridge for your father? It will be needed in an hour. Can you remember all that?"

"Yes Aunt Lizzy. We will go right now!"

"Wait my darlings. Have you had your lunch yet? If you have, please tell her that you have earned a very special treat. She should bring it up to the nursery. Aunt Charlotte is there taking care of the babies. Please keep her company until it is time for your naps! Both of you have been so helpful. Thank you very much!"

Hand in hand, they raced out of the room to follow her instructions…feeling oh so grown up and proud of themselves. "It will be difficult to keep them apart when things get back to normal," observed Lydia. Her sisters looked at her in wonder. Who was this maternal, loving woman? Their sister seemed to have grown up overnight. Was this an act, or had she discovered what was truly important only after she had almost lost it all?


	35. Chapter 35

A moan brought their attention back to George. He was restless and feverish; struggling in his sleep. Lydia jumped up from the rocker, bringing a bowl of fresh, cool water and a rag to his bedside, wiping the sweat off of his face and neck, and then laying cooling cloths on his forehead. He sank back into a deep sleep. It was time for her to tell the girls everything.

"I was such a spoiled and stubborn child when I ran off with George Whitcomb. I did realize it before the family came to bring me home. But by then I was pregnant and horrified at what I had done. It was easiest to simply put all the blame on George. But even though he had been cuckolded by me, he did the right thing; giving me his name and welcoming his son. It made me resent him even more. I did every thing I could think of to make him miserable, but found that the only thing that worked was to be cold to our son.

"He did start chasing loose women, but that was my fault too. I refused him or made him regret it when he forced himself on me. By the time I realized that he no longer gave a hoot what I did, it was too late to do anything to change it. That is how things were when we arrived at Pemberley."

Kitty brought her a glass of water, put fresh cool cloths on George's forehead, and sat down at Lydia's feet, resting her head in her sister's lap. Lydia stroked her hair and continued.

"Miss Caroline invited me to her chambers the very night of the day when my husband arrived. She immediately saw that there were very bad feelings between us. He was totally uninterested in me, and avoided me at all times. He was loving to the children. I was bristling with animosity toward him and the whole family in general. You all seemed so happy, so content with your lives, and I – the youngest of us all – had nothing to show for myself but an uncaring husband and a child who avoided me whenever possible. I had plenty of time to think about it when I was stuck in the nursery, feeding a baby while the others were partying down below.

"As we sat and drank tea, that evil woman told me directly that I needed to take action if I had any intention of saving my marriage. There was nothing that I wanted more than that! She said I needed to get his attention, as he obviously was working overtime to avoid me. She suggested that I flirt with all the men that visited during the holidays, particularly if George was watching, but even if he was not there. The gossip would get back to him quickly enough. It did not matter if they were married, spoken for, young, or old. After all, was that not what he was doing with his philandering? I foolishly listened to her. All it did was make everyone dislike me even more. And I got more desperate and more vindictive."

Jane looked grimly at Elizabeth, thinking that she and Charles would have to have a serious talk with her bitch-in-law. Would it endanger her relationship with Charles? Oh dear…perhaps Luisa would help.

"Kitty, promise me you will forgive me when I tell you this next part!" Lydia begged. Her adoring sister took her hands in hers, encouraging her to go on. "On the day of the fox hunt, Lady Catherine asked me to join her in her chambers for tea and scones. She wanted to tell me something and to give me some good advice. She told me that Miss Caroline had long been in love with Mr. Darcy, and had done everything in her power to sabotage your relationship, Lizzie. She was now doing all she could to destroy your marriage. She believes that if you leave Pemberley he will turn to her to be consoled, and that she will finally get the man she deserves."

"You are not telling me anything new, Lydia. She has always tried to do this. The difference now is that it seems to be working with my husband. He is responding to her aggressions, and there is no one that he will allow to speak badly of her or his aunt! And yet he seems to believe anything bad that either of them say about, you, me, Dennis – even Albert!"

"Let Lydia finish, Lizzie. I suspect there is more to this story that must be told," said Mary.

"The worst part, I fear. Kitty, remember that I never wanted to hurt you. I was desperate, and I was not thinking at all!" She continued, no longer able to look her sisters in the eye. Lady Catherine asked me why I was acting like a hussy, and I told her what Miss Caroline had suggested I do to make him jealous and get him back. She laughed at that, pointing out that it had never worked with her nephew. Instead she gave me a different plan that she guaranteed would be successful.

"You need to focus on one man only, and he must be closer to your age, from a good family, and have a good position financially. That will get Mr. Whitcomb's attention. If he thinks you have the possibility of bettering yourself by leaving him, he will have to mend his ways to keep you and his children! Her suggestions were Albert Thatcher, and Parson Reynolds." Kitty stared at her in horror.

"That very night, I began flirting with Mr. Thatcher, but when I retired I found a note in my chambers from the parson. In it he suggested that we meet privately, in the hopes of reopening communication between George and myself."

Jane and Elizabeth looked at each other and gasped. "This is our fault, Kitty! We should never have asked you to intervene by recruiting Dennis. Can you ever forgive us Kitty?" cried Jane. Both she and Lizzie began to weep.

Lydia interrupted. "It is I who am at fault. I, a married woman with two children, who has been behaving like an infantile, stupid, child. Kitty, your beau is a wonderful man, who adores the very ground you walk on. A perfect marriage is one in which both people become the best they can possibly be because of each other. This is obviously what has happened with you and Dennis Reynolds. If you desire it, I will beg his forgiveness as well. But please let me continue while I still have the nerve to go on.

"At one of our meetings, Dennis was so kind, and understanding that I misinterpreted his feelings. I had been telling him awful things about my husband that were at best painfully exaggerated. In a flash I saw what a monster I was becoming, and I started to weep. Dennis put his arm around me to console me and I threw myself at him. He jumped up in horror and rebuked me, sending me to my chambers and leaving in disgust. I ran up the stairs knowing I had to leave there immediately and having no idea where to go. I packed some of my belongings, visited the children and Charlotte once more and then waited for everyone to retire for the night, so I could make my escape. I asked a servant to bring me some sandwiches, since I had missed supper. She told me that Parson Reynolds had unexpectedly returned to Belton that evening. This was where I would go.

" Kitty, I had two reasons for going there. I did not go there to further compromise your man. I swear to this! My first thought was that I had to apologize to him for what I had done. I prayed that the damage could be undone – unlike the results of my running off as I did with a militiaman I hardly knew. As I drove the horse and buggy toward Belton I was also hoping that if George thought I had run off with Mr. Reynolds he might come after me at last. I also realized that he might want me back or simply want to kill me. Either way, this disaster would come to an end.

"I never knew he had been called back to camp until I got the notice that he was missing. I believed that he simply did not care enough to take any action at all. I was prepared to accept whatever punishment the family deemed appropriate. I still am. But there is one more thing I must tell you. I missed my children. I love them. And I love George.

"Spending so much time with Charlotte made things both better and worse for me. Thank the Lord that I had her to talk to while we nursed the children! The time passed much faster, and I learned that no marriage is a fairytale. She made me watch the kids play together. Sometimes they really got upset with each other, but they always worked it out. Our children were far more grown up than I was – perhaps more so than I am today! We all would play together, and I noticed the loving way they handled their baby siblings. It made me ashamed!

"But just as important, she made me understand the give and take that is needed to make a marriage work. I was chasing a fairytale. But Charlotte was looking for security. She wanted a home, children, and a husband who was not abusive; who would take care of her and her family if and when it was needed. She explained that William could be a crashing boor, but that he never turned away from those in need. He was timid for a man, but was a good, and strict father who taught his child right from wrong. He was becoming a bit less formal with her, and she, in turn was growing fond of him. This, more than anything, has made me realize the damage I have done! Charlotte asks for so little, but finds so much happiness in helping others, loving and being loved by her children, and sharing with her friends.

"I have hurt so many people. I doubt that my children and my husband will ever love me after this. How could they? But I would gladly spend the rest of my life trying to prove I love them. Do you think they will let me?'

"I believe they already have," croaked a weak voice from the bed. George had managed to roll onto his side, facing Lydia. He had heard most of her explanation. He believed every word of it. "Edmund and Agatha have sung your praises every time they come in here. And I know you were injured, terrified, and freezing as you covered me with your own body through the long night until the family found us. What greater love is there than that?" He laid back with a sigh, whispering, "I am hungry," as he fell back into a deep sleep.

Lydia laid her head back in the chair and closed her eyes. Tears were pouring down her cheeks, and she was obviously totally exhausted. "I am afraid to believe him," she said, almost to herself. "You must feel much the same way about me!" Opening her eyes she looked deep into the eyes of each sister. Only Elizabeth seemed to be having trouble believing her. "What do we do now?"

Jane took over. "Now you must lay down and get some sleep. Are you still able to nurse? If so, fill a bottle and we will feed the baby tonight. If you haven't much, you must begin nursing at least a little at each feeding until you can supply all that Robert needs. You must force yourself to eat and drink everything brought to you. Charlotte will have to return home soon. Trays will be sent up for you and George. Try to make him eat something, but not too much at first. Now get some rest. We will see the children and tell them that things are looking better now." She ushered the others out of the room, and they went immediately to the nursery, where they reassured Edmund and Agatha, and relayed a shorter version of Lydia's explanation to Charlotte.

Putting her arms around Kitty, Georgiana gently asked her if she believed her younger sister. When she nodded, her friend then asked her if she would be able to forgive her. "Yes I can, if Dennis can accept it and still wants to marry me."

Charlotte turned to Elizabeth and asked her the same questions. "I don't know if it is possible to forgive her. I believe I have lost my husband over this affair, and I am not certain that I will ever recover from this. And how do I believe everything she said? She has lied so many times. It is somewhat easier to believe that Caroline and Catherine were behind most of it. They are both capable of inventing this devious deed.

"Jane, I am going to lay down for a while. Will you please tell Charles everything and ask him to tell my husband? There will have to be a meeting to determine what should be done next, regarding Lydia and the children." She stood up abruptly and left the room, leaving the others quite fearful regarding her state of mind.


	36. Chapter 36

Elizabeth had no part in the meeting that took place that night. She remained in her chambers; even had her breakfast brought to her in the morning. Darcy had never appeared, so she had no idea as to what had transpired. Godfrey brought her a message requesting her presence in the dining room at midday. Already seated at the table were the Bennets, Gardiners, Bingleys (with Luisa and Caroline notably absent), Darcy, Mary, Kitty, Charlotte, and Lydia. Jane took her hand and sat her at the foot of the table, explaining to her that Charles' sisters were in their chambers, while Georgiana was taking care of George and the children. As simple sandwiches and soup were served, there was no conversation whatsoever.

Clearing his voice, Charles was the first to break the silence. "William has asked me to relay the details of the meeting that took place last night, as neither Elizabeth nor Lydia were present. As George obviously cannot travel, he will remain here until he is able to return to the militia. Lydia and the children will stay here to care for him until such time that he is able to leave, providing she proves herself to be a responsible and dependable wife and mother. Kitty has agreed to stay here as well, to help care for them and to observe her sister.

Lydia gasped with relief, and burst into tears. "Oh thank you God…thank you, Mr. Darcy for giving me a chance!"

"Be very careful to not make me regret this, Lydia."

Charles continued. "I will be leaving tomorrow; taking my family to Derbyshire, to finally settle in. Of course, Jane will stay or come back at any time she is needed. Mrs. Collins has graciously agreed to stay here until Lydia is able to provide adequate nourishment for her son…"

"Oh thank you, Charlotte! It will be only a few days at most. I am doing everything the doctor suggested," Lydia interrupted.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner will also be returning home tomorrow. Lydia, they are going to ready their home for you and the children. When George is able to go back, you will be sent to them and will remain there under their supervision until such time that you truly become a family again and have proven yourself." Lydia thanked them profusely, adding that she was truly lucky to have such a forgiving family.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bennet will stay for a day or two longer, to make sure that everything is working as planned. William, did I cover everything correctly?"

"Darcy stood up, looking exhausted and aloof, and thanked each of them for their contributions to the whole disastrous two week long affair. "Please forgive me for this debacle. It was intended to be a celebration of family. Instead, it splintered some families while solidifying others. And now I must excuse myself, for I have neglected my business far too long." He walked away, not once glancing at his wife.

"Lydia, let us check on the children and your husband. Please excuse us. We will see you at supper." Elizabeth and her sister quietly ascended the stairs, not talking at all. After making sure all was well, they both fell asleep watching George and listening to his labored breathing. Elizabeth's last thought as she drifted off was that her husband had looked exactly like the Mr. Darcy she had met at the dance – cold, arrogant, and judgmental.


	37. Chapter 37

As Elizabeth was preparing for bed that night, seated at her dressing table, the door opened and her husband entered. Looking at his reflection in the mirror she saw the same face she had seen earlier. Shuddering at the prospect of this confrontation, she continued brushing her hair, in an attempt to appear calm.

He continued to stand there simply staring at her, so she broke the silence with a sarcastic comment. "It is early for you to retire. Or are you settling for your wife now that Miss Caroline is no longer being allowed to soothe your temper and fulfill your needs?"

Taking one stride, he grabbed her by the shoulders, ripping her from her chair. "If I were not a gentleman you would pay dearly for that insult!" He pushed her down on her chaise and sat on a stool facing her. "We are going to have a long overdue conversation."

"Like the one I was not invited to be part of last night? Instead I was informed of YOUR decisions in front of the entire family. Is there no limit to the humiliation you are willing to subject me to?"

"You could hardly be counted on to make any sound decisions, in the state of mind you were in. Lydia, Aunt Catherine, Caroline, and I were convicted before you knew any of the details. There would have been no trial – you wanted a lynching!"

"And when did you decide to become Lydia's champion? It was only days ago that you called her a trollop and a slut! She is still a Bennet, as am I, and we are still of a class you deem lower than yours. I actually thought your attitude had changed, but apparently that only works when none of the aristocracy is around. When your family appears I suddenly am reduced to a status barely above that of your servants! You accept my father, Kitty, and Jane with open arms, and now even George Wickham and Lydia. However, I, your wife…"

"Are you quite through with your tirade? I did come upstairs to ask you to come down for the meeting. You were sound asleep, fully clothed, and with a tray of sandwiches that had not been touched on the floor next to the bed. I believed that sleep was more important, and I knew that you would be informed by any of us regarding what went on as soon as you appeared. But you spoke to no one, and never responded until I requested your presence at lunch.

"Words were spoken between us that will be hard for us to forget. But, as much as that hurts, it was far more important to take care of this problem regarding your sister and her family, get everyone on the right track, and send them all packing so that you and I could iron out our misunderstandings with each other. Do you not agree? Or perhaps you are not interested in fixing this at all. Is that it Elizabeth?"

"I quite agree with you that my family problem is more urgent than our relationship, Mr. Darcy." Begrudgingly, she admitted, "I also find that the decisions made were reasonable and well planned. I must assume that the others were allowed to offer their opinions and suggestions, as they all seemed to be agreeable to the conclusions that were made."

Ignoring her jab regarding their relationship, he asked, "Then the decisions were all acceptable to you? Jane and Mary were certain that you would feel that way, though your mother was less sure."

"And pray tell, what are you and Charles going to do about his sister?"

"Unfortunately, that is strictly up to Charles. He promised me that she would be handled. He is ashamed of her behavior and will do anything that he can to make it up to us for the problems she has caused. He prays that you will forgive him, and is thankful that Jane does not despise him for Caroline's actions."

"And what are you going to do about the great aristocrat, Lady Catherine?"

"I have had no time to think about her thus far. But you must remember that she is the matriarch of my family, and must be observed as such. She will have to be tolerated to some degree, much as the less savory members of your family must." Seeing the negative reaction to what he said, he quickly asserted, " I will send Judith to you. Perhaps a bath, a massage, and a good night's sleep will enable you to face the unpleasantness of the day's departures. Shall I send up Jane, or one of the others?"

"No. Please tell them that I will be downstairs for breakfast in the morning. Good night Mr. Darcy."


	38. Chapter 38

As Elizabeth dressed to go downstairs and face the family, she considered her situation. She had slept until dawn from sheer exhaustion, but had now lain awake for hours trying to decide what to do about her marriage. She knew she was still madly in love with Darcy, but was not sure she could forgive and forget the nightmare of these last two weeks. And she was afraid to believe the promises any of them had made about anything.

She knew that this was only the first major attack on their marriage by Lady Catherine or Caroline. They would fade into the background and behave for a time, much as they had before Christmas. Once vigil was relaxed they would do it again. And she and Darcy had failed miserably at warding them off. Would it get increasingly difficult or easier? Would it be worth the effort? Or would Mr. and Mrs. Darcy become like so many of the British aristocracy, projecting a successful marriage in name only?

She went down to join the others. Saying good-bye to Jane would be difficult indeed. She wished she had her sister's ability to forgive and forget so easily the transgressions of others. Entering the dining room she was surprised that almost the entire family was there. Even the nannies were sitting in rocking chairs holding the babies, who had been fed and bathed. Edmund and Agatha were seated at the table with their mothers at their sides. Only George and Caroline were absent. Georgiana had just checked on him and he was sleeping comfortably. A tray had been sent up to Caroline, but Luisa had deserted her to share this last morning with the family. Elizabeth's eyes clouded with tears. This was the family gathering she had planned and hoped for that had never occurred till this last morning.

There was very little tension in the room. The children talked excitedly about taking care of George, and how he had managed to eat some porridge that morning. Edmund told Aunt Lizzie that his papa had asked to see her this morning, and she excused herself immediately to go upstairs and see if he was awake.

When she entered his chambers, he stirred and held his hand out to her. "Mrs. Darcy," he whispered, "thank you for coming. Thank you for trying to accept our apologies…it cannot be easy for you. I do love Lydia. It took this horrible event to show me just how much. She, too, seems to feel we have a chance. We owe you our very lives. I can only hope that some day you will completely forgive us." His voice trailed off weakly.

"I can only promise that I will try. I will pray for all of us. Sleep now. You need rest more than anything."

She closed the door quietly, but was approached in the hallway by Caroline. Trying to avoid her she whirled around, but Caroline caught her arm and pressed an envelope into her hand. "Please, I beg you, read this letter after we have gone. There is more information that you have not been told. You need to know about it. I am sorry." She quickly went back into her room and shut her door. Elizabeth stuffed the envelope in her pocket and went down to rejoin the others. She noticed a carriage standing at the ready in the portico. Aunt Madeleine and Uncle Edward were saying their good-byes as she entered the room. Her mother was going to go outside and wave good-bye and both Elizabeth and Lydia decided to join them. At the doorway, Lydia again apologized for causing so much turmoil and thanked her aunt and uncle for being willing to take her in and help to guide her into becoming a proper mother and wife. They graciously accepted her apologies and said they were looking forward to having her. They had not been blessed with children, and were excited about having them all there.

Elizabeth hugged her aunt and thanked her for her kind generosity. Her aunt responded with sage advice to her niece. "Do not make any decisions before you have learned all the facts and examined your own true feelings, Lizzie. The real world often throws obstacles in your path. Handle them one at a time. Give your heart and your brain equal value, and do not let a stubborn attitude control and shape your life. We love you dearly, and always will be available when you need advice and comfort."

Edward turned to his sister and offered his own advice. "This is one time, Sis, that you must let Elizabeth make up her own mind and form her own opinions. I know it will be difficult for you to keep your opinions to yourself, but, for your daughter's sake, you must do so. Madeleine and I will keep in touch with you, and you must plan on coming to visit often, while your grandchildren are so close to Longbourn."

After several more hugs and tears, the Gardiners were sent on their way. Looking with concern at her daughters, Mrs. Bennet opened her arms and embraced them both. "No matter what, I will always love you. Lydia, you must work harder than you ever have at saving your marriage and guiding your children. Lizzie, you must find it in your heart to forgive Lydia and George, who are both attempting to right these terrible wrongs. I believe you and your husband need to work at your marriage as well."

As they turned to reenter the house, a carriage, a wagon, and Charles Bingley's stallion entered the portico. Going inside they told the family that the servants were now loading the baggage. Jane immediately stood up to say tearful good-byes to each of them, but pulled Lizzie aside for some private words. "I am here for you, in whatever way you should need me. Do not sweep this under the rug. You must confront it and deal with it. I know that you and Darcy love each other. Do not allow his aunt or Charles' sister to destroy what you have. Stubbornness and pride are not the tools that will save your marriage, darling!"

Darcy and Charles said their good-byes as well. As they watched Jane, Luisa, Caroline, and two servants climb into the carriage, Darcy asked, "This will be uncomfortable. Shall we prepare another carriage?"

"Not at all, dear friend. I will ride my stallion, my valet can ride in the wagon, and the dogs will enjoy the run! Besides, we no longer live very far apart, do we? It will be fine. I am more concerned about you, William. Do not go back to being the cold, cynical chap you were before you met Elizabeth. She is good for you. You are your own boss; no longer having to deal with that matriarch. Your wealth is independent of Lady Catherine. Any decisions you make should be yours alone. I will make myself available to you in any way you need me. Ah, I see that all is ready. Good-bye, and stay in touch!" Mounting his horse, he checked to see that all was well with the ladies, waved, and led his entourage out of the estate and toward Derbyshire.

The dining room was empty. Darcy found everyone in the large music room, where the women were playing with the children and Georgiana was attempting a duet with Mary. Mr. Bennet invited his son-in-law out for a ride, which Darcy reluctantly agreed to. "Now, now, I'll have none of that! You think I want to be alone with you so I can add my two cents worth to this mess! You look terrible, Son. What you need is a brisk ride and perhaps some fishing, to take your mind off of this mess. The weather is mild, the sun is shining, and your groundsman informed me that he just restocked the lake. Some fresh fish for supper will be appreciated by everyone, don't you agree? Where are you going," he asked as Darcy headed for the library.

"I thought a couple of my special cigars and a bottle of Chevis Regal would make for a perfect outing!" Off they went, arm in arm, after telling Godfrey to notify the chefs that there would be fresh fish for dinner.


	39. Chapter 39

When it was time for the children's nap, Charlotte and Lydia brought them up to the nursery. It was time to nurse the babies, and Lydia was hopeful that her supply of milk was increasing. Charlotte seemed to have a never-ending supply, and was wondering how she would cope when she went back to feeding only Robert. When Margaret fussed, indicating either a need to burp or that she was still hungry, Lydia burped her and then Charlotte took her to see if she still wanted more. The baby nursed for several minutes and then fell asleep. It was a good sign. Lydia's milk was increasing again. Charlotte would be able to return home in a few days.

Lydia was also thinking about Charlotte leaving. Edmund and Agatha would miss each other so much, and she was terrified of being left to take care of two children without her friend there. "How will I cope when you leave?"

"You will not be alone, silly! Kitty is staying here to help you, and Georgiana and Edmund adore each other! When things have calmed down and are back to normal, we will take turns visiting each other. I promise!"

"I am so lucky. How is it I never saw that before? Everyone is trying to help. How on earth Kitty was able to forgive me I will never understand! But I fear that Lizzie will not…"

"It will happen. Just give it time."

Something crinkled in the pocket of Elizabeth's skirt, reminding her of the letter Caroline had thrust upon her. She rose from her chair, telling the others that she was extremely tired and was going to take a nap. She promised to see them at supper. Heading to her chambers she locked the door behind her and tore open the envelope. The letter inside was long and detailed, written on both sides of the thin paper, and not easy to read.

The first two pages were full of explanations as to why she brazenly had gone after Mr. Darcy. She blamed Lady Catherine for the plot and encouragement, and for telling her that he was aware that he had made a dreadful mistake and wished there was an honorable way to end it. But she accepted full blame for her involvement and for allowing herself to be convinced that it was true, when she honestly knew better. The story completely matched with the confessions of Lydia. It softened her anger at her youngest sister. How could she expect Lydia to withstand those two evil women when Elizabeth herself had been manipulated by them?

But the rest of her letter shocked Elizabeth to the core. This was information she had not heard, suspected, or even considered possible:

Lady Catherine bragged regularly to me about the false stories she was telling Mr. Darcy about you. She also said she had talked to you, telling you not to accept his ill manners and abuse. She encouraged him to admit his mistake and send you away from Pemberley. And she told Lydia that I was responsible for all the trouble – that I would stop at nothing to make him despise being associated with the Bennet family. I, myself, overheard her tell Lydia that she would never have aided me in my endeavors, when it was her greatest desire to see Mr. Darcy marry her great niece, who had a far superior lineage than my own.

I confess all of this and my shame to you in the hope that this woman will not be allowed to succeed with her dastardly plan. Hopefully, I have learned, as Lydia and George Wickham seemed to have learned, that family is the most important of all powers one can have. I hope you and your husband will unite against her evil, and that someday, I will be forgiven.

Your humble servant,

Miss Caroline Bingley

Dragging a small trunk into her dressing room, Lizzie began to fold a few simple dresses and undergarments, shoes, and other necessities into it. She didn't want to believe Miss Bingley was telling the truth, and yet, she knew deep in her heart that it was all true. How could Fitz have kept this from her? While she was thinking her considerate husband was keeping his aunt occupied so that she would leave Lizzie alone, he had actually been feeding hungrily on Lady Catherine's lies. Placing poor Parson Reynolds in the trap as bait, she sent Lydia after him and both were sacrificed for one reason only…to make him anxious to dissolve his foolish marriage.

Elizabeth could not sleep, so she spent the time before supper with George, telling Lydia to take some time for herself - perhaps a long bubble bath before they dined. George was awake and pleased with the visit. She encouraged him to talk about that dreadful night, but he was unable to do so; tormented as he was that he had been the sole survivor of the attack.

Instead he talked about the future, and how he wanted to finish his time with the militia and find honorable work that would keep him closer to home and with his family. He assured Elizabeth that his bones were healing nicely, that the knife wounds would barely leave any scars, and that the only thing still really hurting him was the concussion.

He had just fallen asleep when Lydia appeared, freshly gowned and coifed to tell her that supper was being served. As they began to descend the staircase, Lydia's hand crept out tentatively and her smile radiated when Lizzie grasped it and squeezed it firmly. They entered the dining room that way, and some of the tension in the room was immediately dispelled.

Lizzie went to her father and hugged him from behind. She said for all to hear, "I understand that this fine fare is the result of you, my husband, and a bottle of Chevis Regal! As they all laughed, she whispered in his ear, "Father, I must see you alone before you retire for the night. Please come to my room." As she seated herself at the foot of the table, she observed the small group, and relaxed for the first time in days. While Darcy and her father were still obviously in the cups from their afternoon of fishing, shooting, and drinking, the others were a balm to her soul. Her Mother, Mary, Charlotte, Georgiana, Kitty, and Lydia…how grateful she was to them – yes, even to Lydia . If Jane had been here it would have been perfect. They all ate with gusto that evening. It had been a very difficult week.


	40. Chapter 40

Retiring early that night, Elizabeth wondered anxiously when her father was going to come. Wisely, Mr. Bennet waited until almost everyone had retired. He then accompanied his wife to their chambers, readied himself for bed, and climbed in next to her. Surprised, she told him she was so very tired, and he assured her that he merely wanted to hold her in his arms until she fell asleep. Spooning comfortably with him she drifted almost immediately into a deep slumber. Gently he extricated himself, donned a dressing gown and slippers, and quietly made his way to his daughter's room. He tapped lightly at her door; she opened it immediately and pulled him inside, closing and locking it.

"Lizzie, what is this all about? Why are we meeting in secret?"

Pulling him onto the chaise, she gave him the letter from Caroline Bingley, and sat watching his face as he read it. He did not seem surprised at all. "Father, I am horrified about what she tells me in this letter, and I have not the slightest idea how much of it, if any, is the truth. She has done nothing but lie to me since the day we met. However, I most probably should believe at least half of it, since Lydia told almost the same story regarding their plot to break up my marriage using Lydia and Dennis as their pawns.

Wringing her hands in despair, she stifled a sob and continued. "But Father, the things she says about conversations between Lady Catherine and Darcy are more than I can believe. Is it even remotely possible that she is speaking the truth about these talks? Could Darcy really have agreed that he made a mistake when he married me? I swear, I could forgive him almost anything except that. There is no question that it was Caroline who constantly threw herself at him – not the opposite. And things were so bad between us at the time that I could almost understand him responding to it…if for no other reason than to make me jealous. But to say negative things about me to her when he knows she is evil and wants me gone from his life! This I cannot bear! Do you believe it is true?"

Silent for long minutes, Mr. Bennet rocked his daughter gently in his arms. "Oh my darling Lizzie, I wish I could tell you this is all just a nightmare that will go away. I had no intention of telling you this, but now I must. I, myself, overheard the very conversation that took place between Miss Bingley and Lady Catherine. What she says in the letter regarding Lady Catherine's boasting is unfortunately true; she did indeed have numerous private conversations with her nephew, and after arousing his anger, created problems between you and Mr. Darcy. She then would go to you and sympathize, telling you to not accept his bad behavior and encouraging you to not allow it."

Elizabeth threw herself on her bed, crying loudly. Following her to the bed, he begged her to stop. "Lizzie, I never overheard the conversations between him and his aunt. I saw them meeting in a secretive manner, but that does not mean that he was agreeing with her venomous statements. He may well have been defending you and claiming his love for you. Would that not make her even more determined to continue this behavior?"

"How can I believe anything he says, Father? Why did he not come to me and tell me what she was doing if he was not part of it? No, I do believe it happened! I can no longer trust him. I must leave this place at once!"

"Darling, that is not wise! You must give him a chance to defend himself. Perhaps he was trying to avoid you being hurt and felt you would be crushed if you knew what she was saying. He knew how hard you worked to make this holiday a joyful one…"

"NO!" she interrupted. "I want to go home to Longbourn with you when you leave. I have thought it out carefully. You planned on leaving the day after tomorrow, did you not? I will pack my trunk and get it to your chambers. It will be loaded onto the carriages with your things. Before dawn I will take my horse and ride out to the main road, and will hide amongst the trees there. You leave right after breakfast and pick me up as you turn onto the road toward Longbourn. There will be room for me, as Kitty will be staying here to help Lydia. My horse will be tied up with your hunting stallions between the two carriages once I join you."

"Daughter, you are always welcome to come home to us, but I do not approve of you sneaking out in this manner. Is this not the same as what Lydia was doing? You judged her harshly for it! And what of Kitty, Lydia, and Charlotte, who will be left behind to bear the brunt of Mr. Darcy's anger?"

"He adores Kitty and feels a great debt toward Charlotte. He will not blame them for this. And if he does make it unpleasant for them, they and the Wickhams will always be welcome to stay at Derbyshire. I will leave letters for each of them, explaining my departure, so that none of them will be blamed for aiding me in my escape. I will promise to get in touch with them when I have settled somewhere, but I am not telling them that I am leaving with you. My letters will indicate that I left at night, right after everyone went to bed. "

"Escape? You are being overly dramatic, child. Would it not be best to have this confrontation with all of us present, which will curb his temper and be more honest?"

"I must leave, Father. If you wish to have no part in this I will take nothing with me and leave tonight. But I am leaving! Will you help me?"

"Have I ever been able to say no to you, sweet Lizzie? Tomorrow will be a difficult day, as we must not let anything unusual 00 be done or said. I will not be able to tell your mother, either. She will find out with the others when we pick you up at the road." Kissing her forehead, he whispered "I love you" and pulled the quilt up to her chin. Silently, he left the room.

But Elizabeth could not sleep. She got up and began writing her letters, to Kitty, Georgiana, Lydia, and Charlotte, telling them that she had to get away from there. She said she was leaving as soon as all in the house had gone to sleep, and that she was telling nobody where she was going. She promised to get in touch as soon as she settled somewhere. "I must do this thing. I have learned that my husband betrayed me, planning with his aunt to leave me. To stay would destroy what little pride I have left." That done, she turned off the light and fell into a restless sleep.


	41. Chapter 41

Elizabeth was awakened by knocking and giggles at the door. When she mumbled, the door opened and Mary, Kitty, and Georgiana piled onto her bed. "Get up, sleepyhead! Lydia and Charlotte are feeding the babies, and Edmund and Agatha have requested breakfast with the grownups this morning. They want to spend time with Mary and the grandparents since they are leaving tomorrow," said Georgiana. "My brother has already left the house. Mr. Bingley sent a message late last evening that he arrived home to find a crises that had something to do with the construction crews and begged him to help sort it out. He said he might not make it back home until late afternoon on the following day and not to worry."

Thinking that the Lord had come to her aid, Lizzie jumped out of bed and grabbed one of her older dresses out of the armoire. "Help me, ladies. I look like a mess!"

Mary was the first to notice how pail and frail her sister looked. "Are you all right? Shall we have someone bring your breakfast upstairs? You are white as a sheet. Does anything hurt you?"

"Nonsense! I am just terribly tired, and not sleeping very well. The last few weeks have been a disaster, and it is not over yet. I still have to settle things with Darcy, and I am dreading that! Please make me presentable quickly and then let us stop in to check on George before we go down!"

When they walked into George's chambers they were delighted to see that he was propped up for the first time since he had been brought here. He was alert and happy to see them. "Do you think that I can have something more substantial at last? I am so tired of porridge, pudding, and soups. I do not mean to appear ungrateful but…"

"Would a soft scramble of eggs, scones with butter and honey, and a baked apple sound good to you?" asked Georgiana.

Elizabeth added, "Shall one of the servants bring it up now, or would you rather have Lydia bring it when she is through eating? Our parents leave early in the morning, so she might want to spend some time with them."

"Whichever she prefers, Elizabeth. Lydia is so anxious to be a true member of the family again."

"All right then, try to sleep until your food arrives. We will stop by for a bit later!" They trooped out and immediately stopped at the nursery. Charlotte and Lydia were just preparing to go downstairs. When Kitty told her of George's wishes, she immediately said that she would prepare two trays of food and dine upstairs with her husband. She rushed ahead of the others to take care of it, and Charlotte smiled and shook her head.

"She has made a miraculous change, don't you think? They are both so thoughtful of each other, and the children are thriving under her attention. I feel like I am committing a crime by taking Agatha back to Rosings Park! Those children simply adore each other!" Linking arms with Elizabeth, they went down to breakfast. "Dear friend, are you really going to be all right? Is there something I can do to make it easier for you?"

"Oh Charlotte no one could have done more than you have! It will take some time, I fear, but as soon as things are settled, I promise I will come to visit at the parsonage and we will spend time together; just the two of us!"

"I will hold you to that promise, Lizzie!" Everyone was already seated and eating, except for Lydia, who was on her way up with two servants carrying trays of food for her to share with George. Mrs. Bennet was at her gayest; holding court and happier than her children had seen her in months. She was totally unaware that yet another drama was going to take place early in the morning. "I am so sorry, Mother," Lizzie said to herself, "but this is something I must do."

The day passed quickly and pleasantly, with no turmoil or surprises. Elizabeth excused herself to take a nap in the afternoon. She finished packing her trunk and dragged it to her parent's chambers, hiding it as best she could between two of their trunks and under two small valises. She reminded herself to tell her father so that he could steer her mother away from that area.

The letters were all written, and in the pocket of her cloak. She would slip them under each door as she left the mansion for the last time. She had given the groom and stable boy the day off, telling them they would not be needed at the stable until early morning, when they would have to ready the Bennet carriages. This way, they would not know what time she had saddled her horse and departed. Everything was ready, so she laid down to rest until someone called her to dinner. Her only fear now was that Darcy would return before tomorrow afternoon.

They all enjoyed the gala supper that night. The chefs had served the Bennets' favorite foods as a parting gift to them, and everyone sat too long and ate too much. As they were finishing s sumptuous dessert, Elizabeth tapped her glass and announced, "Family, Father has informed me that they are planning on leaving very early in the morning, so they will be turning in early, and have begged you all to say your good-byes tonight."

"That is true. We Bennets have stayed days longer than we had planned to and my business and my house are sorely in need of my attention. In spite of the various problems that have occurred, we have truly loved our stay, and cannot even begin to tell you how wonderful it was to have all of us together again. Our grandchildren, and your children, Charlotte, brought us so much joy, and we hope that all of you will come to visit us at Longbourn this summer.

"But we need to leave early, and you know how farewells are hard to break off easily. So please, I beg of you – do not get up with us at that early hour. We have even requested a hamper of food to take with us. We will have our breakfast on the road. It will make the time go faster, and if we nap on the way, I should be able to start handling my neglected affairs as soon as we arrive."

They gathered in the music room, where Mary and Georgiana played songs that all of them could sing along with, and then hugs, kisses, and promises followed. Tearfully, the Bennets stood to go upstairs, saying they wanted to say good-bye to the children, check on their servants, and wish George Wickham good luck with his recovery.

Kitty thoughtfully commented that she could never remember her mother being so compliant before. "She made no objection at all! That worries me!"

Elizabeth quietly reminded them, "Mother and Father are not getting any younger. They have been here for nearly three weeks, and there has been one catastrophic surprise after another. I think they are greatly relieved that you and George seem to want to work things out, that he is recovering so nicely, and that you and your children seem to have bonded, Lydia. But Mother still worries that Kitty and Mr. Reynolds have not totally repaired that damage, and of course, there is the problem between me and my husband. I believe they are most anxious to return to the safety and relative tranquility of their own home. We should honor their feelings, don't you all agree?"

One by one they went up to their chambers. Elizabeth sent for Godfrey when she was alone. "Godfrey, my father told me that his lumbago is killing him tonight. He says it always happens when there are going to be heavy cold winds very soon. Please send someone to the stable and tell the servants to come spend the night here in the house. Have someone fix up rooms and light the fireplaces on that floor of the servants wing. They should not have to freeze in the stable. They have much to do first thing in the morning."

"Mrs. Darcy, it has been a very trying time for you, and yet you think only of the servants. Please know that we all admire and respect you more than words can say. I will take care of this immediately."

Thanking him, she turned and went slowly up to her room. On the way she peeked in the nursery. All four children were asleep, and she placed a gentle kiss on the forehead of each of them. She then went to say goodnight to George and found him asleep with Lydia lying carefully at his side. Smiling, she closed the door, went to her chambers and laid out the warm clothing she would need when she waited for her parents to pick her up. Setting her clock for four in the morning, she put it under her pillow and climbed into her bed, wrapped in Darcy's favorite robe, weeping quietly.

The clock chirped softly, awakening Elizabeth with a start. Quickly, she rose, attended to her toilette and dressed herself in several layers of clothing. Putting on sturdy shoes and her heaviest cloak, hat and scarf, she quietly pushed letters under the doors of Kitty, Georgiana, Charlotte, and Lydia. She knew that Lydia was in George's chambers, and had decided that it was possible she would get up to check the children…she must not find the note too soon. Left in her room, she would not go there until after the babies were fed and she was going to dress for the day.

That done, she carefully descended the stairs and let herself out of the house. It had gotten colder and windier - how ironic! She followed the lane to the stables and quietly let herself in. She went to saddle her horse and received a shock. She was already saddled and some food and a jar of hot chocolate was hanging in a pouch . There was also an extra blanket tied to the back and tucked into it was a note from her father that read "I came out and saddled her at three. No one saw me. Be careful, and I will see you soon at the main road. All my love, your father."

"Oh Father, thank you," she whispered as she led her mare out of the stable and mounted. "Good-bye Pemberley. Good-bye my love…"

Three long, cold hours later she heard the carriages coming down the road. Peeking out from behind a tree, she saw that it was the caravan and almost laughed. There were two carriages, top heavy with trunks and baskets, three dogs running alongside, and her father's two favorite hunters tied behind. She walked into the road and her father jumped out to help her. They tied her horse up with the others, and he put her in the seat next to Mary, climbing in and sitting next to his wife who was crying inconsolably.

"I told them everything after we were safely out of the lane," he explained. "Mrs. Bennet, please control yourself. Lizzie thought long and hard before making this decision. She has not slept or eaten. Let us eat some of this breakfast that the cook sent with us, and then we shall all need to sleep. There is plenty of time to talk about this when we are home."

Mary took over, passing small finger sandwiches, hard boiled eggs, and sausages on small dishes. There was a jug of hot tea, and several cups. After they had eaten , she carefully put the rest away, took Lizzie into her arms and covered her with a warm lap robe. Her sister fell into a deep sleep.


	42. Chapter 42

Lydia was the first to wake up that fateful morning. Why did she feel so warm and wonderful? Turning her head she found George smiling into her eyes. He had turned to his side and had his arms around her. Gently they kissed, and he held her tightly to him. "Be careful, Darling! You must not hurt yourself again. Are you finally in less pain than before?"

"I am indeed. And I am starving!"

"What would you like to have? I will bring you anything your heart desires!"

"Is it possible for me to be brought down to eat with the family? There is nothing I would like more…at this moment that is!" His eyes were actually sparkling with anticipation.

"I will go and ask Mary, as she knows much about these things." Sliding off the bed and not even bothering to put on her robe, she ran to Mary's chambers. As she was about to knock, she remembered that the Bennet family was leaving early that morning. Swinging open the door she saw that she was too late. "I will ask Elizabeth, " she thought, but stopped at her room first to fetch a warm robe.

There was an envelope on the floor. She put on her robe and sat on the bed to read the message. It was from Elizabeth! Horrified, she raced to her room and flung the door open. Her sister was gone! Crying out, she raced back to her husband's bed unable to speak or take any sensible action other than to hand him the note. Pulling himself into a sitting position, he called out loudly for help.

Charlotte, Kitty, Georgiana, and one of the nannies all ran toward his room. Only Georgiana had noticed the envelope on her floor, and had swept it up as she left. They found George holding his wife, who was quite hysterical, and pushed the note toward them. Georgiana tore hers open, read, and told the others to check their chambers to see if a note had been left for them.

Comparing information after all the letters had been read, they tried to figure out what to do.

"Do you think Mother and Father knew about this?" asked Kitty incredulously.

"No, I do not think so," said Charlotte calmly. "The letters all say that she left last night, and the Bennets departed this morning. They would not have gone if they knew she had run away!"

Judith had entered the room to see what was happening, and told them, "I was surprised when she sent me away when she was preparing for bed. As I left her room, I saw the stable boy and the groomsman being brought up to the servants' quarters. I asked them if there was a problem in the stable, and they told me that Mrs. Darcy had told them to stay in the house, as it was going to be very cold and windy. She must have done that so that she could leave and they would not be part of it."

I guess she did not want anyone else to be blamed by Mr. Darcy," Charlotte said thoughtfully. "My poor, dear friend, why did you not come to me when you were so desperate?" she said, not realizing she had spoken out loud. At that moment, she spotted a crumpled paper on the floor by the bed. Smoothing it out she read it to the others. It was the note from Caroline. "This must have been the last straw for her. Why did she not come to me with this?"

"I have to assume she wanted no one else to be implicated." Georgiana shook her head sadly. "What on earth are we to do? My brother will be home today, and he will be wild with fury. How do we handle this?"

Kitty spoke up. "Dennis was going to try and visit today. He felt that he and Lydia should talk with the others around so there would be no misunderstanding. I will ask him to go instead to Derbyshire and talk to Jane. She must not know, or we would have heard from her by now. Jane will know what to do – she may even know where Elizabeth has gone."

"I think that talking to the Pastor is a good idea," admitted Georgiana, "but dare we put poor Dennis in the middle of our family problems again?" When they all nodded, she sighed, stood up and said. "Judith, please send two men and an armchair up to Mr. Wickham's chambers. He is to be gently carried down to have breakfast with the family. Kitty, please send Parson Reynolds directly to Derbyshire. I will send a messenger to Jane at once, and then we will have a civilized breakfast while we wait for all hell to break loose."


	43. Chapter 43

Darcy had been called to Derbyshire on a pretext…Charles wanted time with him alone to talk about his sister, Lady Catherine, and Lizzie. They had sat up late that night, finally coming to an agreement as to what should be done to repair the situation, when messages arrived. The first one informed them that Parson Reynolds was on his way to them. They sat at breakfast wondering what would bring him to their home on such short notice when the second message came. This one was from Georgiana to Jane, and included one of the notes that Lizzie had left. She needed Jane's advice as to what to do and how to tell Darcy. She asked if Jane had known she was going to do this, and if she knew where she would go.

Shocked and feeling faint, Jane tried to stand up and fell back into her chair. Charles rushed to her side. "Please, Darling, would you help me to our chambers? I am feeling unwell." As he lifted her in his arms to carry her upstairs, the parson arrived. Noticing the panic on Jane's face, Charles immediately asked Dennis to help him get his wife upstairs. Darcy, Luisa, and Caroline sat there looking bewildered and wondering what crisis was now occurring.

As soon as they entered the room, Jane locked the door and handed Charles the note. Dennis gave the letter from Caroline to Jane to read. Kitty had sent it to him with the message to go to Darcy at Derbyshire. Exchanging the notes, they read them and turned to the parson. Neither of the Bingleys knew what to say. Dennis questioned Jane gently while Charles held her in his arms.

"Jane did you know anything about this?"

"No, I did not. Caroline must have slipped Lizzie the letter as we were leaving. I have not talked to her since. I knew she was desperately upset, but she promised she would talk it out with Darcy as soon as everyone left. Oh Lizzie, what have you done?" She started weeping. Charles held her tighter.

"Do you have any idea where she has gone?"

"I would have said she went home with Father, but apparently she told nobody about it and left long before our parents did. Mother would have told somebody, if not everyone if she knew about it. I would have guessed she went to Charlotte, if she didn't live on Lady Catherine's estate. Perhaps she went to Aunt Madeleine, though I cannot believe she would willingly put more problems on her shoulders. Still, she might have begged the Gardiners to let her hide out in their London flat."

"Jane…Charles…what would be the best way to tell Mr. Darcy?"

Charles stood up. "There is no good way to tell him. He needs to read these letters, but I fear for Caroline when he does. I am going to send Luisa and her on a long errand to get her out of here when we show him her letter. Then the four of us will sit down and face this problem. You must come down and finish your breakfast. Dennis, you will please eat something as well. I will have the butler deliver a message to Luisa when we are all seated. It will have instructions."

They went down and seated themselves at the table. Jane apologized, saying the weeks of stress had simply worn her out. She was sorry for worrying them. Charles brought a plate to Jane with some hot tea, encouraging Dennis to share their meal. They heard a noise at the door, and Charles uttered, "Now what?"

Harold appeared, bringing a message to Luisa. She read it and exclaimed, "Oh my, it is from my mother-in-law's housekeeper. She is worried Mrs. Hurst is ill and acting strangely. She wants me to come and see her immediately. Caroline, will you please go with me? Unless it is very serious, we will be back home by nightfall. Her sister agreed to accompany her. They excused themselves and went to their chambers to pack an overnight valise in case they had to stay.

Darcy said that he, too, had to be going back to Pemberley. Dennis asked him to stay a little longer, as there was something he needed to discuss with him. Harold entered the room and informed them that the ladies had left .

"Mr. Darcy, I have two letters that you must read," he said, handing only the one written by Miss Caroline to him.

He finished reading, slammed it down on the table, and said through clenched teeth, "Well played, Charles. It was wise for you to get her safely out of here. Where is the other letter, Dennis?" It was handed to him. His face turned ashen as he read. "Where has she gone?"

"Nobody knows where she went," Charles answered. "She left the house after everyone was asleep. Her parents were leaving the next day, and also knew nothing about it."

Dennis added, "Georgiana and Kitty are sending messages to all of the family asking if they know where she might have gone. Charlotte wondered if you knew where she might go, Jane. Perhaps some place in London that you had visited together."

"Jane, how could she have believed such things about me? To run away from me…am I someone to be feared? God, I must find her!" The anguish on his face was heart-rending.

"Listen to me, William. You, Jane, and Dennis must go to Pemberley at once. Work out a plan – whether to go searching for her or to leave her alone to think this through on her own. I will stay here and handle my sister once and for all. I swear I am ready to send her to a monastery. I will join you after I have dealt with Caroline."


	44. Chapter 44

The Bennets arrived at Longbourn early in the afternoon. Elizabeth begged them to let her sleep, send food to her room for supper, and allow her to spend the night alone with her thoughts. She promised to come down for breakfast and would then answer all their questions. Her parents agreed unwillingly, but Mary planned on bringing her supper to her and trying to get her to talk.

Telling the maid to come in when she heard the tap on her door, she was surprised to see Mary pushing a cart with food for both of them. "I am not leaving until we talk, so do not waste your breath, Lizzie. It is obvious that something happened that you did not share with us. What is it?"

"Just as the Bingleys were leaving, Caroline handed me a letter, asking me not to read it until she was gone. It gave me insight to Darcy that I would never have thought he was capable of. She said that he and his aunt had talked extensively about me and had concurred that he had erred when he chose to marry me. There was more, but I cannot remember it. I don't know what I did with the letter. Father read it too, and had to admit that he believed most of it to be true, having overheard those two witches talking about it. I thought he loved me." Her voice trailed off and she began to weep again.

"Dear sister, as terrible as this sounds, do you not think that you should have given Darcy a chance to tell his side of this story? You know what liars those women are! What do you plan to do? Have you thought about that at all? Let us eat now, and then you rest. In the morning the family will work together to make some sense of this."

As they sat down to their morning meal, messages began to arrive from family and friends. Some just wanted to hear the gossip, but others were truly concerned about Elizabeth. The message from Jane brought urgent news. She and Dennis had been unable to contain Darcy, and he had taken off in a rage, first to go to his aunt, and then swearing to go to every place his wife had ever been. "He is going to find her, of that I am quite sure. If you know where she is, she must be warned. If she is with you, she must tell everyone that she is all right and just needs to be alone for a while. Lizzie, if you are there, you must see him and talk with him, but have others there in case he gets aggressive. Please listen to me, Darling….Janie."

Her father spoke. "Sweetheart, Jane is right. He is going to find you here quickly. If you are unwilling to face him, write a long letter telling him exactly why you left and what changes must take place before you will even consider returning. When he comes to Longbourn we will give him the letter and wait for his reply. You must do this."

"Mother, tell me what to do."

She looked at her pleadingly and was shocked when her mother said with no argument at all, "Your father is right. Running away was something Lydia would do. You were never one to run away from your problems. You must face your husband, and if you still love him you must try to work it out."

It took barely a week for Darcy to approach the Bennet home. They had been forewarned by Kitty, and Lizzie had prepared a list of ultimatums that she would hand deliver to him. At night she missed him terribly, but with daylight she would remember the horrible things that he had said and done. When he arrived, she chose to speak privately with him, and sat behind her father's desk in his office waiting for him to enter.

"Mr. Darcy, Edward and I will be outside the door. Do nothing to make us question my daughter's safety, do you understand?" asked Mr. Bennet.

Nodding he entered the office. "Close the door and sit down," Elizabeth said coldly. He did as she commanded, but she was aware that he was controlling himself with difficulty. "What is your purpose in coming here?"

"I intend to bring you home to Pemberley, where you belong. I will not take no for an answer."

"I no longer fear your arrogance, Mr. Darcy. There is no way that I could possibly go back to a place where my life is controlled by you, and yours is controlled by Lady Catherine and Miss Caroline. I have wasted a year living in a fantasy world in which love would conquer all and outside evils could never hurt us. I am no better than Lydia in that belief, and we are Bennets, which in your eyes will always make us inferior to you and your family. I see no way around this."

"I will not beg you to listen to what really happened, nor will I give you the pleasure of hearing about how I handled the ladies in question. I can only assure you that they will not bother us again! You are my wife, the mistress of Pemberley, and part of your family still resides there in my care. Is it not your responsibility to help them?"

For a moment he could see that she was wavering slightly. Standing up he moved around the desk to her side and placed his hand on her shoulder. She shuddered and he returned to his chair. "So, that is it. My touch repulses you. That was not always the case."

Getting up again he turned and walked to the door. I will make one offer only. If you will resume your position as mistress of Pemberley in all other respects, I will not touch you again. No others shall know of this agreement. Is that understood? It is important that in the eyes of others all is well between us."

"It will be considered. I will send a message when I have made a decision. Unfortunately I no longer trust in what you say. Please leave now." He was angry – it showed in his face and the tight fists at his sides. Fighting to stay in control he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Two weeks passed while Elizabeth wrestled with her decision. She seemed to get more pale and tired with each passing day. Well aware that she no longer had any choice at all, she sent her response to her husband. " Mr. Darcy, I will return under the conditions that you have outlined. I add only one thing to them. Lady Catherine, under no circumstances, is ever to be welcomed at Pemberley again. This is not debatable. Signed, Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy."

Jane accompanied Darcy to Longbourn to escort her sister back to Pemberley. She was shocked when she saw how weak and wan she appeared. While the carriage was being loaded, she asked her sister about her health.

"I am fine."

"Are you not pleased with the decision you made?"

"I had no choice, Janie. I am with child."


End file.
